


Breathing For Two, Living For Three

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cunnilingus, Fluff, Happy Ending, Keith and Shiro switch, M/M, Mix of AFAB/AMAB Language, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Procreative Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, afab language, allurance, amab language, happy ending of course!, i dont think both are chp. 1 but both are present in this fic, in the background - Freeform, post partum, shiro for world's cutest dad, they be vers!, very mild more like baby blues but tagging just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: He has to say, they’ve been pretty dedicated so far. Keith doesn't think he could ever do something like this with anyone but Shiro. He's not scared about much of anything beyond the actual birth part. He’s always hated needles, but after years on T and with Shiro’s loving hand giving him the fertility drug injections, he’s gotten used to it. It’s almost like a cute little ritual, having his husband put a needle in his ass on a regular basis.He still doesn’t expect to see results quite yet, but at the end of their first month of trying, he takes a test. Shiro’s on his way to the quarters to bring him lunch after they slept together that morning and Keith figures it won’t hurt to take one and see where he’s at. He’s bitten his lip raw by the time it shows the answer and his heart stops.(Please mind the tags)





	1. Close To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! Please know that this fic has been thoroughly read for sensitivity, but if you see anything you want tagged, please let me know in the comments! Thanks to those who voted in the Twitter poll! You all chose this fic to be posted first, so here it is and soon I'll start posting the Single Dad Shiro AU as well!

“Okay, keep your feet up for the next half hour, alright?” Shiro coos as he places a couch cushion under Keith’s calves, using his prosthetic arm to float over to the remote and put Keith’s favorite show on. “I set an alarm. Wash up when it goes off and I’ll see you before the meeting.”

“Okay.” Keith laughs, reaching up to pull his husband down into a warm kiss as he lies on their bed. He loves this. They’ve only been trying for two weeks now, but the sex is magical and it’s exciting running off in the middle of the day to bone in the Captain’s quarters for a socially acceptable reason. 

It had been a little awkward, coming out to everyone when most of their colleagues had no idea, but after a lot of long conversations, advice from his doctor and therapist, he’d come to the decision that carrying a baby was something he wanted to do. He’d decided to let everyone know, so there’d be no surprises if Keith Kogane, Captain of Voltron, rolled up to a meeting with a baby bump one day. 

Giving up the testosterone was hard, but they’d been married for two years now. Keith knew he still looked masculine and down the line when he started showing, Shiro would never treat him like less of a man. Neither would their friends, or his mom, or anyone onboard the Atlas. He was respected and it made their journey to parenthood so much easier. 

“I love you.” Shiro smiles when they part from the kiss, nuzzling his nose against Keith’s before bending down to smack a kiss to Keith’s abs. They might not be around for much longer. 

“I love you too.” Keith hums, letting Shiro give him a loving squeeze between his legs for good luck before he watches him pull away to get his uniform back on. He sighs as Shiro hikes his pants back up and buttons his jacket again. He looks so handsome in a Captain’s uniform. Keith makes a mental note to top him next time they get to have sex off his ovulation cycle because the way Shiro looks in his uniform pants should be a crime and since they started trying for a baby, his favorite strap on has been painfully neglected.

“Call me if you need anything.” Shiro says when he’s redressed and has smoothed his hair out enough to look decent. He comes over to press one more little goodbye kiss to Keith’s forehead, even if they’ll be together again in twenty minutes. 

“I’m all good.” Keith says with a roll of his eyes. “Go back to work, slacker.”

“I’ll see you soon.” Shiro squeezes his shoulder and leaves Keith to lay with his legs elevated for a while longer. 

He has to say, they’ve been pretty dedicated so far. Keith doesn’t think he could ever do something like this with anyone but Shiro. He’s not scared about much of anything beyond the actual birth part. He’s always hated needles, but after years on T and with Shiro’s loving hand giving him the fertility drug injections, he’s gotten used to it. It’s almost like a cute little ritual, having his husband put a needle in his ass on a regular basis. 

It’s still early in the morning. They have another alarm that will go off some time in the evening to fuck again and they both know it’s probably a little excessive, just how  _ often _ they’re trying to conceive, but no one’s complaining. Well, neither of them are. The Atlas crew that has to hear their frequent alarms and watch their Captain rush off with a semi every day to go impregnate his partner probably feel differently.

He watches TV until the alarm goes off and peels out of bed, yawning as he heads for the master bathroom to clean himself up. It’s still early in the day and he’d kill for Shiro to be able to stay and cuddle with him a while, but they’re lucky enough that everyone lets them do what they have to do for now. 

He gets his uniform back on once he’s cleaned up and heads out just in time for the meeting. They’re heading to a nearby planet that had been lucky enough to survive the Galra, but by a razor thin margin. They’ll be staying there for some time to help rebuild infrastructure and deliver some food and water. 

“Hey you.” Shiro greets him at the door to the conference room, kissing his forehead before punching in the code to open the door. “We’re all here.” 

Keith nods and follows him to the head of the table, sitting next to him like he always does. The rest of the paladins are there, along with Shiro’s bridge crew, and the MFE pilots. Lance wiggles his eyebrows when Keith sits down and Pidge giggles a little bit. Keith just shrugs and smiles over at Shiro, so he’ll start the meeting. 

It’s boring logistical stuff, so Keith drifts off, rubbing one hand over his belly as he listens like it might magically make him conceive. For all they know, he’s pregnant right now, but it’s too early in the game. He’s taken one negative test so far and he’ll take another test tonight just to see, but it’s unlikely they’ll be able to make it happen so fast even with their enthusiasm.

The rest of the day drones on. They make plans and sit through meetings and when they’re not in the conference room, Keith is next to Shiro on the bridge. He doesn’t have to be, he just… likes to be by him. He’s been feeling clingy since they started talking about having a baby and he likes how Shiro’s hand rests on his lower back as he navigates the ship.

It’s getting late. Keith is sleepy and eager to crawl into bed with Shiro as soon as they’re able to put the Atlas on autopilot for the night. He’s about to tug on Shiro’s sleeve and suggest they call it a day when the alarm on his phone goes off and the bridge crew groans. 

“Uh, sorry everyone.” Shiro laughs. “Duty calls?”

“Go on, Lovebirds.” Coran says, walking up to Shiro’s control panel to shoo him away. “We all know what that sound means by now.”

“Thanks Coran.” Shiro says, turning to give Keith a chaste kiss on the cheek before leading him away. “We’ll see everyone tomorrow!” He calls out before they’re picking up the pace and running out of the room and down the hall. 

Keith is tired, but he’s not above getting fucked one more time before they call it a day. In fact, he can already imagine the incredible deep sleep he’ll get when Shiro wrings another orgasm out of him. 

“Takashi.” Keith pants, grabbing him by the wrist when they pass the communal showers. “Everyone else is still working, just take me in there.”

“Are you sure?” Shiro blushes and Keith nods, kicking the door open and tugging him inside, so they can rip their clothes off again. 

They both know conception is more likely is Keith is aroused and even more likely if he comes, so on days where they get to have procreation sex more than once, the second time is always a little less vanilla. Keith knows that he has a kink for risky, or semi-public sex and Shiro also knows how much foreplay matters in getting his husband where he needs to be. They still take their time, even knowing they could be caught, and Shiro turns the hot water on and presses Keith against the tiled wall the second they’re undressed. 

“I got you.” Shiro murmurs against Keith’s lips before he falls to his knees, waiting for Keith to widen his stance, so he can lean in and eat him out like he’s starving. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Shiro.” Keith groans, feeling Shiro’s tongue tease him between the folds before it comes up to lap on the swell of his clit. “You’re gonna get beard burn from my fucking pubes if you keep doing this every day.”

Shiro just moans against him and Keith’s whole body quivers when he glances down and sees Shiro jerking himself off to the taste of him. He grinds his hips down against Shiro’s tongue and whimpers when it dips inside of him, licking up the wetness. 

“Nnn, Shiro come up and fuck me. I-I don’t have the energy for two orgasms this time.” Keith whines. “Wanna come when you do.”

Shiro gave his clit a kiss like it was the tip of his nose, or somewhere else innocent that Shiro loves to press his lips against, then rose to his feet to kiss Keith under the water. 

Keith lets Shiro lick into his mouth, tasting a mix of himself and water droplets on Shiro’s tongue. “Takashi.” He gasps against him, his hair soaked with hot water as Shiro turns his head to lick up his neck. “Put it in me. I-I need it, come on.”

“Yeah, you do.” Shiro murmurs, taking Keith by the hips to turn him against the wall and pull his hips back. “Ready?”

Keith gives a weak nod and sighs when Shiro pushes into him, shivering at the fullness. He can take the full length when they do anal, but he bottoms out a little quicker like this. Shiro’s just so big, but Keith adores how full it makes him feel and he never doubts that it’s enough for Shiro when they roll together and Shiro makes a noise like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt. He pants as Shiro thrusts into him, eyes rolling back when Shiro snakes one hand around his hips to rub his clit in quick heavenly circles. “Gonna come.” Keith whines. “I-I’m gonna come. Finish in me. Come in me. I want it. I-I want you to fill me up, Baby and I-” He cuts off into a helpless whimper when Shiro pushes in deep and rolls his hips, pushing him right into an orgasm that he feels all the way down his legs as his toes curl against the tile. 

Shiro bites Keith’s shoulder when he comes, staying deep inside to make sure they make the emission count as he grunts through it. They don’t last too long anymore, too excited by what they’re doing and what it means. Plus they’ve made a habit of fucking around in closets, showers, and other only semi-private places that get both of their hearts racing. 

“Let’s get you in bed.” Shiro sighs when they finish, reaching to turn off the water before he pulls out carefully and Keith clamps his legs shut to keep what’s in him inside. 

They towel off fast and get dressed before making the mad dash back to their quarters. They catch plenty of looks, but rush anyways, Shiro locking their front door as soon as their inside and Keith jumping right into bed to put his legs up again. The feeling of being full of Shiro’s come isn’t  _ super _ comfortable, but he does feel well loved and a little sore.

“I’ll get you something comfy.” Shiro says as he goes to the closet, stripping out of his uniform and pulling on a soft robe instead before he takes some of Keith’s pajamas from the dresser. 

Keith knows he isn’t pregnant quite yet, but damn, he can really get used to being doted on like this. He sits up to strip his shirt and jacket off before sliding into the soft t-shirt Shiro brought him. “I’ll change pants when I can get up. I don’t wanna be all sticky when I change.”

“Sure, Baby.” Shiro says, walking around to his side of the bed and flopping down beside him to reach over and rub Keith’s stomach under the shirt. “How are you feeling?”

“Amazing.” Keith smiles, shutting his eyes as Shiro’s prosthetic floats over to stroke his hair. “Mm. We need to do the shot soon.”

“I’ll get it in a minute. Just relax for now.” Shiro kisses a line down his neck and tucks himself into Keith’s side to snuggle for a little bit. “I’m so excited.”

“Me too.” Keith laughs as he presses a few kisses into Shiro’s hair. “You’re cute.”

They lay together for a while longer until it’s safe for Keith to clean up and change into his sweatpants. Shiro preps the fertility drugs on the nightstand Keith lies down on the bed, pushing his pants down just past his ass, so Shiro can give him the shot. 

“I know you hate this.” Shiro says, reaching over to give Keith’s ass a playful pinch as he grabs the towelette to sterilize him. 

“Cold.” Keith whines when Shiro wipes it over a small portion of his skin. 

“Sorry, Love. You ready?”

“Yeah.” He sighs, grimacing as Shiro picks up the needle. It’s no different than his hormone shots, but getting those weren’t pleasant either. 

Shiro leans down and gives him a kiss on the cheek before he gives them the shot with a careful hand. He’s always quick, but careful to do it right, taking the syringe away when he’s done and bending down to press a silly kiss to Keith’s ass cheek before he gets up to dispose of the needle. 

“Thanks.” Keith sighs, pulling his pants up and crawling under the covers. It’s too early to sleep and they still need to eat dinner, but he’s worn out. The only thing he hates about the voyages off Earth is that he can’t order Uber Eats. He misses Taco Bell.

“I’ll go take care of dinner.” Shiro says when he comes out of the bathroom, needle carefully disposed of. 

“Nooo.” Keith pouts. “Come cuddle me. I’m tired.”

“You gotta eat, Hon.” Shiro comes over and sits on the side of the bed, Keith rolling over to wrap his arms around his waist. “Let me cook and we’ll spend the rest of the night in bed if you want.”

“You’re gonna make something healthy though.”

“That’s right.” Shiro smiles, pulling out of Keith’s embrace and heading for the kitchen. “Maybe if you’re good, you can have dessert.”

**

It takes another week of fucking around the clock. There’s three other people on the Atlas who have been trained pilot it (although no one but Shiro can make it transform), so it’s easy for them to sneak away. Keith and the paladins don’t have too much to do anyways when they’re just traveling. They’ve christened just about every spot on the Atlas and Keith swears he gets more excited about sex every time. He still doesn’t expect to see results quite yet, but at the end of their first month of trying, he takes a test. Shiro’s on his way to the quarters to bring him lunch after they slept together that morning and Keith figures it won’t hurt to take one and see where he’s at. He sits on the bed as he waits for the result on the test, grimacing as he shakes it. The stupid things always take forever. With all the technology they have now, why do pregnancy tests still take an eternity to show a result? 

He’s bitten his lip raw by the time it shows the answer and his heart stops. It’s a pink plus sign, not s blue dash. Sure he’d been hopeful, but he hadn’t  _ expected _ . Holy shit. 

Keith stares at the test as his eyes well up. This is happening. They’ll have to go to the med bay to confirm it, but they  _ did it _ . 

“I got food!” Shiro calls out as he walks into their quarters. “Keith?”

“I-I’m in here.” Keith stutters, eyes still fixed on the plus sign. 

“Hey Baby, how are you feeling?” Shiro says as he walks in, but stops when he sees Keith sitting on their bed with a pregnancy test in his hand. “Is that…?”

“Yeah.” Keith sniffles, beaming as he looks up at him. “Takashi, it’s positive.” 

“Wait, really?” Shiro drops the to go bag from the cafeteria to the floor. “Don’t mess with me.”

“It’s positive.” Keith laughs, getting up from the bed and running up to hug him. “Takashi, it’s really positive.”

“Oh my God,  _ Keith _ !” Shiro practically shrieks as he picks him up in his arms and peppers his face in kisses, setting him down back on the bed and laying over him as he presses his lips to every spot on Keith’s cheeks and forehead. “I’m so fucking happy. I love you. I love you so much, holy shit.”

Keith snickers underneath him and hugs Shiro tight as a few tears roll down his cheeks. “I love you too.”

Shiro slides down and lifts Keith’s shirt, pressing kisses all over his stomach. “Let’s go to the med bay.”

“Right now?”

“Right now.” Shiro grins. “Is that okay? I don’t want to rush you.”

“Let’s go.” Keith smiles, sitting up and pulling Shiro into a kiss, his tongue brushing over his bottom lip. Shiro’s hand is still on his belly and God, he just feels so warm. 

They get up together and Keith finds his shoes before they rush hand in hand out of the quarters. People look at them when they sprint by, probably under the assumption that they’re running to go fuck again, but they run until they’re at the med bay, bursting in to find Colleen Holt in a lab coat. They have to admit she’s a bit of a god send, a botanist  _ and  _ an obstetrician. Shiro feels like he owes her a life debt for making it possible for them to try for a baby while still being able to leave Earth. 

“You two look excited.” She blinks. “Any news?”

“We got a positive pregnancy test.” Keith grins, leaning into Shiro who kisses his forehead. “We wanted to come and confirm it.”

“Hm. Come with me.” She says, motioning for them to follow as she leads them back to gynecology and obstetrics. “Keith, I’m gonna need to do a pelvic exam.”

“It’s okay.” Keith nods as she leads them into a room with a padded chair and stirrups. “What else do we have to do?”

“You’ll take another urine test and I’ll take a blood sample.”

“Blood?” Keith winces. He’s gotten very used to the injections, but blood samples always make him feel like fainting. It’s too big a needle and it stays in for too long, unlike the quick prick of injections. 

“Afraid so.” She sighs. “You’ll have to get those pretty regularly if you’re pregnant.”

“I know it’s worth it, but that uh… kinda sucks.” Keith sighs as Colleen hands him a hospital gown. “Shiro can stay right?”

“Whatever you want, Hon. I’ll let you get changed.” She claps him on the back on her way out and shuts the door to the examination room. 

“I’ll hold your hand for the blood sample.” Shiro says, giving Keith’s shoulder a squeeze. “Let’s get you changed.”

Keith strips off everything except his shirt and lets Shiro drape the hospital gown over him, tying it in the back before he hopping up in the chair and letting Shiro stick his head out the door to call Colleen back in. 

She returns with a pair of gloves and a speculum, sitting in the rolling stool and sliding up to him to put the stirrups in place. “Feet up.” 

Keith lifts his feet into place and cringes a little until Shiro runs a hand through his hair. He hates the gynecologist, but he’s soothed this time by the fact they could leave with surety of a baby being on the way.

“I’m gonna open you up, okay?”

“Okay.” Keith grimaces, shutting his eyes as he feels the cool metal of speculum hold him open. It took him a year of dating to be able to open his legs comfortably for Shiro and the feeling of a doctor, even if it’s someone they know and trust, doing the same is always… unpleasant.

“I’m right here.” Shiro says when he sees the discomfort, kissing Keith’s forehead again. 

“Okay, Keith it does look like your cervix has softened a little. That’s a good sign.”

“Yeah?” Shiro grins, his hand tight on Keith’s shoulder. 

“From what I can see, it looks good down here. Let’s get that urine sample.”

Keith takes his legs down and breathes a sigh of relief, smacking a kiss to Shiro’s cheek when he takes the plastic cup from her. He did kind of just go, but he’s quick to retreat to the bathroom and produce what he can. He’s in a tiny bit of a hurry, eager for a yes or no, but his chest tightens when he hands off the urine sample and is put back into the chair for his blood to be taken. 

“Keith, just close your eyes. Don’t look at the needle, hold Shiro’s hand, and I’ll tell you everything I’m doing, okay?”

“Okay.” Keith breathes, taking Shiro’s hand when she puts a tourniquet around his arm and shutting his eyes. 

“It’ll be over before you know it.” Shiro murmurs, squeezing Keith’s hand as Colleen brings the needle up. 

“Alright Keith, I’m going to insert it on three. One, two, three.” 

Keith feels it prick his skin and winces, trembling the slightest bit even as Shiro coos to him. He’d think with all the warfare and bloodshed they’d witnessed, he wouldn’t be so sensitive about needles, but fuck, he hates having blood taken. 

“All done.” Colleen says, removing the needle and pressing a cotton ball and a bandage down just as quickly. “You can get changed. I’ll go run everything.”

“Thanks, Colleen.” Keith breathes, hopping up as Shiro brings him his clothes.

He gets changed and they sit together in the waiting room, hand in hand with Shiro rubbing his back. He’s practically vibrating with anticipation, but Shiro’s touch is grounding.

“Hey, even if it’s negative, we’ll be right back here soon enough.” Shiro coos. “So don’t feel bad.”

“I know, but I think this is it. I feel it.” Keith smiles, putting a hand on his belly. Even if he knows nothing’s changed quite yet, he really can feel it. He feels warm and his heart feels full. He knows it. There’s a life inside of him.

The wait is agonizing, but Colleen comes out soon enough with a smile on her face. “Congratulations, guys. It is extremely early, but Keith you are definitely, a hundred percent pregnant.”

“YES!” Keith beams, turning to practically tackle Shiro in a hug. “Holy shit, we’re having a baby. We’re having a fucking  _ baby _ .”

“Yeah we are.” Shiro laughs as he hugs him back. “Easy Babe, you’ve got precious cargo right now.”

Keith squeezes him even tighter and leans up to smack a big kiss against Shiro’s lips. “I know we should keep this to ourselves until I’m further along, but Shiro there is no way I can keep this in.”

“I don’t think I can either.” Shiro says, nuzzling his nose against Keith’s hair. “Colleen, when should we come back?”

“See me in another month for a check up, but come see me tomorrow, so we can go over some things. Prenatal vitamins, diet, all that good stuff. Tonight, go celebrate and have fun.” She smiles. “Just not too much fun. No alcohol obviously.”

“Got it.” Keith grins, standing up and pulling Shiro with him. “Let’s go home, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Shiro grins right back and takes Keith hand. “Thanks Colleen. We’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Keith presses into his side and they leave the med bay with goofy smiles plastered on both their faces. He feels over the moon. Sure, there’s some hardship ahead. It’ll be hard to watch his body change with pregnancy, hard to stick to a strict diet, but he has Shiro by his side. Those things pale in comparison to having a loving husband who will rub his belly and take care of him every step of the way.

They manage to make it back to the quarters without anyone asking them why they look like they’re on ecstasy and Shiro locks the front door. “I know we’re not gonna be able to keep the secret, so let’s take tonight just for us, yeah?” Shiro says as he turns to Keith and puts his hand under his shirt, splaying his warm fingers over his stomach. 

“I don’t think there’s much change yet.” Keith laughs. “It feels really good knowing there’s something there though. I’m excited.”

“Me too.” Shiro breathes. “Just… Wow. I’m so glad we’re doing this.”

“Mm.” Keith rests his forehead on Shiro’s shoulder and enjoys the warmth of his hand. “I am too. It feels right.”

“You want me to light a few candles and run a bubble bath?” Shiro asks with a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. “I don’t care how early we are in the process, I just want to spend nine months pampering you.”

“Okay.” Keith laughs, giving his husband a squeeze before letting him go get their bathroom ready. It’s been forever since they took a bath together. Shower, sure, but a bubble bath? Keith could swoon on the spot. 

They go to their room together and Keith waits on the bed while Shiro gets it ready for them, still grinning as he looks up at the ceiling with one hand on his stomach. He’s gonna be a dad.  _ They’re _ gonna be  _ dads _ . 

He gets up when Shiro calls his name and his heart warms when he steps into the bathroom. Shiro’s lit his favorite scented candle and dropped a bath bomb in the water, so it’s all pink and inviting under the bubbles. 

“Come here.” Shiro coos, walking up to tug at the hem of Keith’s shirt and pulling it off when Keith lifts his arms before he unbuttons and unzips his jeans. 

Keith catches him in a kiss and lets Shiro undress him, his face flushed when he’s naked and Shiro takes his clothes off too. It’s so comforting, being naked without it being sexual. Sure, he’s aroused looking over how his husband looks undressed, but he just wants to be held and Shiro knows that. 

Shiro gets in first, sitting with his knees apart as he reaches his hand out to help Keith in too. 

“Oh fuck yes.” Keith groans as he sinks into the hot water, sitting between Shiro’s open legs and leaning back against his chest. It’s perfect. It smells like roses, the water is just right and Shiro’s human arm wraps around his waist. “God, this is nice.”

“Yeah?” Shiro kisses his cheek as he rubs his hand in circles over Keith’s stomach. “Anything you want Baby, you just let me know. I’m here to take care of you.”

“What if I asked for sushi?”

“Okay, I  _ am _ gonna enforce the pregnancy diet, but I’m happy to do all the cooking.”

“I could get used to that.”

“You’re so amazing.” Shiro sighs. “I mean, I know you might feel differently, but I think this is the manliest thing you’ve ever done. Pregnancy is really hard and you’re being so good and brave. I’m always in awe of you.”

“Takashi.” Keith laughs. “Stop, you’re gonna make me cry.”

“You’ve just saved me so many times and now you’re doing this beautiful thing. I don’t know if I can put into words how in love with you I am.”

“You’re actually gonna make me cry, shut up.” Keith smiles, tilting his head back, so he can press a kiss to Shiro’s cheek. “I’m happy to do this for us. I want to go through it with you.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Keith shuts his eyes and enjoys the bath, soaking in the hot water and relishing in Shiro’s touch, how his short nails scratch at the hair on his stomach, a little treasure trail that Shiro always likes to kiss when he goes down on him. 

When the water runs cold, Shiro drains the tub and helps towel Keith dry, taking him to bed and laying out his pajamas before he settles between his open legs to lick him to a deep, relaxing orgasm. Keith knows Shiro’s just excited and this level of pampering will probably be mostly short lived, but he knows that Shiro is still going to be incredibly doting. He knows he’ll be there for anything he needs and he’s loving their newfound honeymoon phase. 

They have stir fry for dinner and when Keith goes to bed, he tucks himself under Shiro’s arm and squishes up against his side. 

“Hey you.” Shiro laughs, setting his reading glasses down on the nightstand and shutting the lamp off. “I thought you didn’t like to sleep like this.”

“Usually I get hot, but I wanna be close to you.” Keith yawns. “Makes me feel safe.”

“You’re adorable.” Shiro says, giving him a squeeze and a goodnight kiss on his forehead. “Sleep tight, Sweetheart.”

Keith purrs at the pet name and shuts his eyes, enjoying the warmth of their closeness and all the love in his heart. They’re having a baby. He’s never been happier. 


	2. A Little Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is surprised with how well they keep the secret for a little while. They’re both anxious to tell people, but they work their excitement out at home and Shiro showers him in affection. They have a printout of diet restrictions from Colleen and they have enough of what they need until they’re done with the humanitarian mission. Shiro cooks their meals and Keith clings to him like a teddy bear at night. He still doesn’t feel much different until the one month mark hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far, sorry the update is a day late!

Keith is surprised with how well they keep the secret for a little while. They’re both anxious to tell people, but they work their excitement out at home and Shiro showers him in affection. They have a printout of diet restrictions from Colleen and they have enough of what they need until they’re done with the humanitarian mission. Shiro cooks their meals and Keith clings to him like a teddy bear at night. He still doesn’t feel much different until the one month mark hits. 

It’s an early morning meeting. Keith hadn’t slept too well the night before, but he gets up and insists on coming. Shiro speaks most of the time and Keith can’t put a finger on why he’s not feeling well. He ate the healthy breakfast Shiro made for him, but he just feels queasy. 

“Keith, you want to give us a run down of the plan for the lions when we land?”

“Yeah.” Keith swallows as he stands up at the conference room table and clears his throat. His stomach is roiling, but he’s never been one to take a sick day, especially when they’re landing in a day to help a planet that needs them. “Lance and Allura, you guys take your lions to help with infrastructure. I’ll send you the coordinates to fly out to, but it won’t be far from the landing site. There’s a lot of structures that haven’t quite toppled yet, so make a judgement call. Use the fire and ice from Red and Blue to secure or tear them down before they fall on accident.” The paladins nod in response and he takes a deep breath to try and ease his nausea. 

“Keith Buddy that sounds fine, but are you okay?” Lance frowns. “You look kind of pale.”

“I’m good.” Keith shrugs, but his stomach tries to heave. “U-Um Pidge you’re gonna be…” He’s cut off by another lurch of his stomach and clamps a hand over his mouth. 

Shiro’s up like a shot, grabbing the trash can from the corner of the room and bringing it up to Keith in time for him to hurl right into it. “Get it up, you’re okay.” He murmurs, holding Keith’s hair back as he retches up the eggs and spinach he’d had that morning.

It burns his throat and he coughs up what’s left when his stomach stops convulsing, blushing hard when he lifts his head. “Sorry.” He croaks as Allura passes him a bottle of water and he gulps down enough to get the taste out of his mouth.

“You okay?” Shiro asks, his hand instinctively coming up to rest on his stomach and everyone’s eyebrows raise. 

“Uh, Keith?” Pidge grins. “There something you guys want to tell us?”

“Um.” Keith feels his face go bright red, but he grins when he glances to Shiro and sees him blushing too. “Should we?” 

“I think they already know, Love.” Shiro laughs, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and squeezing. “Can I?”

“You’re cheesy.” Keith rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling like an idiot. “Go ahead.”

“We’re pregnant!” Shiro beams, giving Keith a big kiss on the cheek as everyone at the table claps and cheers. 

Keith is laughing too, turning in to Shiro’s arms to give him a kiss on the chin. He’d kiss him for real, but he probably doesn’t taste too great at the moment. “It’s um, really early, but we found out a couple weeks ago. I guess morning sickness is a thing now.” He sets the trash can on the floor. “Let’s get back to it though. The mission’s important.”

“I call Godmother.” Pidge says and Keith rolls his eyes. 

“Baby I can finish the meeting if you want to go rest.” Shiro coos, but Keith shakes his head. 

“I’ve got it.” He nods, letting Shiro take his seat before he clears his throat to go back to giving orders, still grinning like an idiot. 

Keith hands out the rest of the orders for team Voltron and Shiro concludes the meeting pretty quickly. They don’t have much to do for the rest of the day and Keith is relieved he’ll be able to go back to bed. Watching Shiro run the meeting with that sten voice of authority he uses when dealing out orders has really got him caught between wanting a nap and wanting to ride his daylights out. 

Everyone comes up to congratulate them when the meeting ends, all the paladins pulling Keith into a hug that squeezes a  _ little _ too tight for his stomach’s comfort, but his heart is full when he finally leaves the conference room with Shiro. “It’s really nice that no one in there is judging me.” Keith sighs as they walk together back to their quarters. “I mean I knew everyone was supportive, but now that it’s actually happening, I feel better about it with everyone’s support.”

“Everyone loves you and knows how admiral what you’re doing is.” Shiro smiles as he punches in their access code to home. “Plus, you know if anyone breathes a transphobic word about you, especially about the pregnancy, they’re gonna get an arm broken.”

“By you or by me?”

“By me until the baby comes. No fighting.” Shiro gives him a kiss when the door opens and leads him inside before locking it. “Go get some pajamas on and get comfy. I’ll get you some ginger ale.”

“But I want to go to the gym soon.” Keith pouts. “It’s our gym day.”

“Are you sure?” Shiro frowns. “I mean, you do need to keep exercising, but you just threw up.”

“I’m gonna be throwing up a lot. I don’t want it to hold my day up.”

“I just think-”

“Takashi.” Keith puts a finger on his lips. “I’m fine. You can come with me if you want and then I’ll take the rest of the day off.”

“Alright.” Shiro sighs, pressing a kiss to Keith’s temple. “Just don’t push it too hard.”

“Will do.” Keith promises before heading off to the bedroom to change. 

He’s not sure what he’ll wear when the baby bump grows, but for now, he’s happy to slide into the Spandex shorts with the built in packer. He pairs it with a tank top and smiles when Shiro comes in to change too. “I guess I shouldn’t really spar anymore.”

“Nope.” Shiro says as he slips into a pair of shorts. “No lifting either.”

“I know.” Keith grimaces, already mourning his pecs a little as he toes his sneakers on. “Will you run with me?”

“Of course.” Shiro pulls a t-shirt on and comes over to give Keith a kiss on the lips before bending down to kiss his stomach too. “It’s firming up a little.” He laughs, pressing his hand lightly on Keith’s abdomen through his shirt. “You’re gonna have such a cute little bump soon.”

“You’re a dork.” 

“Your dork.” Shiro grins, hand still in place. “Will you help spot me? It’s my arm day.”

“Sure.” Keith snorts, giving Shiro’s ass a playful smack as he walks past him to get his things.

Keith packs his gym bag and they head out to exercise together. He’s bummed that they can’t spar anymore. It would be too risky and Shiro would go too easy on him to get much of a work out anyways, but he’ll miss it for now.

They start out on the treadmill and Keith sees Shiro eyeing his speed, but he ignores it. He knows his body and even if he has to drastically scale back his training and exercise, he’s still strong. He can easily sprint and he’ll be damned if he lets Shiro out run him. 

He does underestimate the effect not being able to lift has on him though. Shiro has his shirt off when he works the barbell up and down, Keith standing over to spot him when needed. He loves how Shiro’s chest looks and pouts at the thought that his own is already deflating. Plus, the pregnancy hormones are definitely kicking in and he’s way too aroused watching his husband’s arms flex. 

“I got you.” Keith says when Shiro needs a spot, blushing when he sits up and stretches his arms. 

“I think I’m done.” Shiro breathes. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Keith nods although he’s longing to do a set on his arms. He knows heavy lifting is pretty off limits though. “Do you want to home or hit the showers?”

“Let’s shower at home.” Shiro smiles, still painfully shirtless as he walks up to give him a kiss, brief and chaste, but Keith’s heart pounds like it did when they first got together. “You want to?” 

“Yes.” Keith blinks, eyes fixated on Shiro’s pecs. Jealousy aside, holy  _ shit _ . They need to work out more often. “Let’s go.”

It takes all of five minutes to grab their things and get home, back to the privacy of their own bathroom. Keith has his hands on Shiro’s chest before they can even get the water on, feeling the warmth and the firmness.

“Baby, you’re gonna need to let go if you wanna get in.” Shiro laughs, pressing his lips to Keith’s forehead.

“I like ‘em tho.” Keith smiles as he squeezes them. “The baby’s gonna be confused. They’re gonna think you’re the breast feeder.”

“Oh my God.” Shiro rolls his eyes. “Come on, you.” He dips down to give him a proper kiss and pulls out of his touch to turn the shower on, dropping his shorts. 

Keith is quick to peel out of his clothes and come up behind Shiro to wait for the water to heat up, kissing his shoulder as he smooths his hands over the curve of his ass, squeezing. “You’re too distracting at the gym. Someone’s gonna get hurt.”

“You’re pretty cute when you’re handsy.”

“Yeah?” Keith grins, reaching around to ghost his fingertips over Shiro’s shaft.

“Wow.” Shiro laughs. “You want it like that, huh?”

“Mhm.” Keith hums as he wraps his fingers around and pumps Shiro a few times, feeling him harden in his hand. “You want to fuck?”

“Yeah.” Shiro sighs when Keith thumbs his tip. He’s always sensitive there and Keith takes advantage every time. 

Keith gives his neck a few kisses before letting go to step into the shower, sighing as the hot water runs over his back. 

Shiro steps in in front of him and shuts the shower curtain as he leans in to give Keith a proper kiss, running his tongue over his lower lip. “You looked so good on the treadmill.”

“I really don’t think you should trust me to spot you anymore. Watching you lift is… kind of insane.” Keith says as Shiro runs his mouth down his neck. He’s already wet and a little emboldened by the pregnancy hormones, so he takes Shiro’s prosthetic and guides it between his legs. “Can you do the vibrations?” He whispers and gasps when Shiro complies, pressing a thick metal finger down on his clit and vibrating it against him. Keith has to wrap his arms around Shiro’s neck for support and moans as Shiro kneads him with his finger, the vibrations making his eyes roll back. 

“You like that?”

“Yes.” Keith whimpers. “This arm should be fucking illegal.” His knees are wobbling and he’s tempted to just come like this. It would only take a minute, but he wants Shiro inside him too much. He’s on a high from telling their friends about the pregnancy and how happy he is about it. Shiro had looked so cute when he told them and Keith loves seeing him excited. 

“You’re so wet already.” Shiro smiles, leaning in for a wet kiss as he backs Keith up against the cold tile wall. It’s a shock compared to the heat between his legs, but when he opens his eyes and sees Shiro already hard and eager, he doesn’t care. 

“Can you lift me up?” Keith grins, rolling his hips against Shiro’s hand. 

Shiro bites his lip. “I don’t think so in here, Baby. I don’t want to slip or anything. You could fall”

“You’ve done it before.” Keith pouts. “I trust you.”

“I know you do, but let’s be safe, yeah?” Shiro says, his human hand coming up to cup Keith’s cheek, thumb stroking over the scar on his cheek. “Just turn around. I’ll make you feel just as good I promise.”

“The angle’s not the same.” Keith whines. “I’m not made of glass.”

Shiro stops the vibrations and takes his prosthetic away as he kisses Keith’s forehead. “I know you’re not, but the little one is yeah?” He says as he presses his hand to Keith’s stomach. “We can’t risk you falling just for sex. Let me make you feel good another way. I can keep the vibrations on if you want.”

Keith frowns and takes his arms from Shiro’s neck. Shiro’s never dropped him before. Are they gonna be locked into nothing but vanilla sex for the next nine months? 

“Keith?” Shiro’s eyes look concerned and a little sad. Keith usually loves that puppy dog look, but now he just feels guilty. 

“I don’t really feel like it anymore.” Keith sighs, leaning his head back against the wall.

“Really?” Shiro looks crestfallen. “I didn’t mean to disappoint you. I can go down on you if you want, or anything else, I just… I-I don’t want to lift you up in the shower.”

Keith knows Shiro’s being perfectly reasonable and that he’s the one being dumb and stubborn, but he definitely doesn’t feel like getting fucked anymore. He feels weak and fragile even if he  _ knows _ that he’s physically fragile now for a valid reason. He has something precious inside him, something they have to protect, but it doesn’t help his self esteem that he’s not able to have sex like he wants to. “I’m sorry.” He sighs. “I’m just… I-I’m in a weird place, let’s just shower and find a movie to watch.”

“Are you sure?” Shiro asks, reaching up to run his hand through Keith’s hair. “I’m sorry for killing the mood, I’m just protective right now. You know that we need to be extra safe, yeah?”

“I know. I just don’t feel great about it.” Keith puts his arms around Shiro’s shoulders again and leans in for a kiss, keeping it soft and sweet to make sure Shiro doesn’t think he’s angry. “Hey, maybe later tonight, would it be okay if I went on top? I think that’d make me feel a little better. It’s been a while.”

“Of course.” Shiro smiles, nuzzling their noses together as he steps back to ease Keith back under the spray of the shower. “I’d love that, Baby.”

“Thank you.” Keith sighs, melting against him, so they can stand under the water together and he can relish in all the sweet little kisses Shiro presses into his wet hair. He’s so lucky to have a husband like Shiro. All the affection makes it easy to turn his mood around. 

Keith lets Shiro wash his hair and massage the tension out of his shoulders before they step out of the shower and change into some comfy clothes. He swears, he can’t stand to  _ not _ be cuddling anymore. When he’s next to Shiro, he just wants to cling to him. 

They lay on the couch with a bad movie and Keith lies on top of him, head rested on Shiro’s chest with his strong arm protectively around his shoulders. It’s gonna suck when his stomach swells and their favorite snuggle positions won’t be so comfortable anymore, but for now, Keith relishes in the smooth hand running up and down his back. He feels bad for being a little snippy in the shower. Shiro’s just too sweet and he doesn’t want to give him shit when he knows Shiro’s just trying to be a good husband. Keith has a reckless streak and he needs someone like that to keep him tempered down until the baby arrives. 

When Keith falls asleep on his chest, he’s warm, safe, and loved. He can handle feeling a little weaker than his usual self, a little more insecure, as long as he has this. Shiro makes everything work.

**

When Keith gets up and has dinner, he sets out to get a little of his confidence back. It’s not something they do most of the time just because it requires a little more set up and lately, they’ve been fucking with a purpose, but now that the mission’s accomplished, they have nine months to have sex any way they want. Keith gets the strapless strapon and fucks into Shiro until they’re both crying out. His orgasms have already changed. They’re more full body, longer, warmer. He thinks he might have even squirted a bit, but he couldn’t tell how much of the wet spot on the bed was him and how much was lube and Shiro. He came twice, fucking into Shiro with the silicone cock, the knob at its base lodged firmly inside him to press perfectly against his g-spot as he gave it to Shiro. 

Keith adores making Shiro feel good like this. Shiro is the strongest person he knows, but he melts when Keith fucks him, lying on all fours with his ass up and face to the pillows, moaning and whimpering until he comes all over the sheets, completely untouched.

“The morning sickness was really gross, but I think I can seriously get used to this.” Keith blinks as he watches Shiro put fresh sheets on the bed. “That felt awesome.”

“I love when you fuck me.” Shiro smiles, tucking the corners under the mattress. “I think that toy is the best thing we own. You were loud this time.”

“It was really good.” Keith laughs, helping Shiro lay the comforter back over the bed. “I don’t think I’ve ever had an orgasm that lasted that long. I’m starting to like the pregnancy hormones a little.”

“You’re adorable.” Shiro says, coming around to give him one more soft kiss. “Let’s get to bed, yeah? You should rest and uh… I’m kind of sore.”

“I am pretty knocked out.” Keith sighs as he crawls into bed, waiting for Shiro to get in too before he snuggles up next to him and tucks himself right under his arm. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sweetheart.” Shiro coos, pressing a few kisses into Keith’s hair. “Sweet dreams, okay?”

“Mm, you too.” Keith yawns, blushing at the cheesy pet name and the sweetness of his husband’s voice. God, he feels good again. “Goodnight, Takashi.”

**

They bring the Atlas down the next day, landing on a foresty planet full of humanoid aliens. They’re friendly and Keith stands with Shiro as they order out the crew, bringing food and water into the community. It’s mostly wooden houses, made from the surrounding forest (although all the leaves are blue and purple), but there’s massive stone spiritual statues that have fallen around the area, some as big as the statue of liberty. The paladins take Keith’s orders from the day before and use the lions to help rebuild. They don’t necessarily need Black, so Keith opts to go help Shiro on foot, digging supplies out of crates and bringing them to families in need with the rest of the Atlas crew. 

Keith knows he can’t do much heavy lifting, but he stays by Shiro’s side and enjoys the breathable atmosphere of the planet. He likes to be around nature, even if that nature is wildly colored and a galaxy away from home. He’d underestimated one thing though. 

Before they left, he’d drank a ton of water. Shiro had been pestering him about the heat outside and staying hydrated, but now he found himself with a full bladder that in the past week had started to fill  _ way _ too fast. Shiro’s obsession with keeping him hydrated and healthy was part of it, but even in such an early stage of the pregnancy, he found himself running to the restroom every hour. 

He put it out of his mind when he felt the need at first, focusing on the important task at hand and how the local peoples swooned at the sight of Shiro. It was cute. Keith admired Shiro too and he loved that his leadership was seemingly universal and he got to be the one by his side with the ring on his finger. By the time he had to go too badly to ignore it, he realized they were half a mile away from the ship. 

“Shit. Um, Shiro?” Keith asks in a quiet voice, tugging on his sleeve. 

“Yeah Love?” Shiro responds as he unpacks a crate of water bottles they’re bringing into the village. 

“I uh… really have to use the bathroom.”

“Oh.” Shiro straightens up and glances back towards the Atlas in the distance. “I don’t think the people on this planet uh… use bathrooms? Can you make it back to the ship?”

Keith shifts from foot to foot and shakes his head. Stupid pregnancy. His need has skyrocketed from about an 8 out of 10 to a 9 in the few minutes they’d been standing there. “I-I think I’m gonna have to go in the weird alien forest, can you keep your ringer on in case I encounter wild alien bears or something?”

“I should come with you.”

“No, no, no.” Keith shakes his head and waves his arms. As comfortable as they are with each other, he is  _ not _ the kind to take a leak in front of anyone. Even his husband. “I can handle it, just keep your phone on okay? I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Shiro glances towards the trees and grimaces. “Are you sure?”

“Takashi, I love you, but you are not watching me piss in the woods.”

“I wouldn’t  _ watch _ , I’d just… keep an eye out.” Shiro blushes. “Just be safe, okay?”

“I will.” Keith says, trying not to clench his thighs together as he leans up to plant a kiss on his cheek before taking off. He can’t run without losing it, but he holds his abdomen and jogs towards the trees. He doesn’t have to go too far in. He just needs to get out of sight, relieve himself, and get back to work. He really thought the weak bladder stuff didn’t take effect until the baby was big enough to kick, but he’s realizing pretty fast how wrong he is about that fact. 

He runs into the woods and tries not to get distracted by the fact he’s in a  _ glowing blue forest biome _ as he looks for a tree with a thick enough trunk to hide behind. 

“ _ Fuck _ , please.” Keith whines as he finds one big enough and ducks behind it, fumbling to try and undo his belt. He is  _ this _ close to losing it and he’ll never live it down if he has a goddamn accident as an adult, pregnant or not. “Come on!” He hisses, trying to get the buckle to give. Of all times for something like this to get stuck, but his hands are clumsy with desperation. He tugs a little too hard and freezes, the belt squeezing his bladder just hard enough to force a pool of warmth to spread through his boxers.  _ No, no, no, nonono. _ . Keith feels his entire face turn crimson as he tries and fails to cut it off, his eyes wide and watering as he looks down at himself. He’s still holding back, but leaking involuntarily and when he sees that the wet spot is already too large to hide, he gives up, sniffling as he leans back against the tree and lets himself finish. It’s an enormous relief, but he’s trembling with embarrassment. So what if he’s pregnant? He’s a  _ grown man _ . He goes until the fabric of his pants are soaked and he has nothing left to give before he takes his phone out of his pocket and hiccups. How is Shiro going to look at him like this? 

“Keith?” Shiro answers on the first ring. “Where are you? Are you okay?”

“H-Hey, I-I need your help.” Keith sniffs, mouth quivering as he looks down at himself. 

“What is it?”

“I’m really sorry, but I need you to go back to the Atlas and bring me some clothes. Don’t tell anyone. Just please hurry and come meet me in the woods.”

“Why do you need clothes?”

Keith lets out a small cry and slides down the trunk of the tree until he’s sitting with his knees to his chest. “I don’t wanna talk about it, can you do it please?”

“Oh… Oh Angel, hey it’s okay. You’re pregnant and we were out here for a really long time. I made you drink all that water this morning, it happens.”

“I really,  _ really _ don’t want to talk about it. Can you bring my stuff?”

“Yeah Baby, send me your location. It’s gonna take me a little while though.”

“I know. Just don’t tell anyone what you’re doing.”

“I won’t, Keith. I’ll be right there.”

“Okay.” Keith hangs up and presses his forehead to his knees, sniffling. He didn’t expect for his body to become so weak so quickly, but the moment he’d lost control he hadn’t been able to regain it. He feels like a little kid, helpless and completely mortified at himself. He’s definitely never wearing this fucking belt again. 

It’s an agonizing twenty minute wait before Shiro finds him, rushing over and kneeling beside him with a duffel bag to kiss his forehead, whispering a dozen times that he doesn’t need to be embarrassed, that it’s super common for accidents to happen when you’re pregnant, but Keith knows it’s not a real excuse. He barely has the baby bump, he just waited too long to go like an idiot and then couldn’t undo his belt. Granted, his body definitely felt more fragile, but there wasn’t any baby kicking him in the bladder quite yet. He didn’t feel like there was any reason other than his own childishness. 

“Don’t look please.” Keith says when he takes the duffel bag and Shiro turns around while he gets changed and puts the wet clothes back in, zipping them away as he stands back up and sighs. Shiro had been smart enough to bring the same color uniform pants, so hopefully no one would notice he’d changed. 

“Are you okay?” Shiro asks when he turns around, his eyebrows knit together with concern as he looks him over. “I’m really sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything, I’m just… weak right now.” Keith sighs. “My stupid belt got stuck. This whole thing is humiliating.”

“Baby, don’t be so hard on yourself. This is a really common pregnancy thing.”

“Still.”

“Do you want to go to Colleen and see if there’s anything we can do to help?”

Keith’s face flushes again at the thought of even telling a doctor that he’d had an accident like this, but he  _ definitely _ wants to avoid it, so… “Yeah.” He sighs. “Is she still in med bay right now?”

“She is.” Shiro nods, reaching out and giving Keith’s wrist a squeeze. “Let’s give her a visit and you can go take a shower, relax a little.”

“I don’t want to miss out on helping with the mission.”

“We’ll be here for a few days, Baby. There’s lots of time for you to come help out.”

“Alright.” Keith sighs, too embarrassed to insist on staying. “Will you come with?”

“Of course.” Shiro laughs as he leans in to give Keith a kiss. “Don’t feel bad, alright? No one’s gonna know.”

“Thanks, Takashi.” Keith lets some of the tension fall from his shoulders and follows Shiro out of the glowing woods to make the walk back to the ship. 

They hold hands, greeting villagers and locals along the way while the crew around them keeps distributing supplies. Keith does feel better, knowing Shiro hadn’t been grossed out, or judged him, but he definitely wants to go hide for a little while. 

Colleen is free when they get to the med bay and Keith tells her, red faced, how he hadn’t had the amount of control he usually has. “I feel like it’s too early for that kind of thing to be happening to me. I’d get it if I was seven months in here, but I’m barely showing.” Keith says, his shoulders slumped as Shiro rubs his back. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Keith.” Colleen says with a smile. “Your hormones are changing and when you’re pregnant, it’s difficult for your urethra to relax and contract with it’s usual fortitude. You can do some exercises to strengthen your pelvic floor and schedule your bathroom breaks to avoid accidents. Incontinence is a universal pregnancy symptom, it just happens at different degrees.”

“Alright.” Keith sighs. “What is it, like, pre-natal yoga?”

“You bet it is. I have DVDs.” Colleen beams. “Everything else feeling alright? Nothing hurting too bad?”

“Just my pride.” Keith shrugs. “I’ll um… I’ll take the DVDs.”

“We can do them together!” Shiro grins, giving him a squeeze to try and cheer him up and Keith hates to admit it works a little bit. Shiro’s way too adorable about everything, it just warms his heart.

They take the DVDs and Shiro walks Keith back to their quarters, running him a bath and peppering his face in kisses before he heads back. 

“You’re gorgeous and I love you and I’m gonna come back as soon as I can, okay?” Shiro says as he squeezes Keith’s shoulders. “Call if you need me okay?”

“I will.” Keith says before ushering him away. “Go do your Captain stuff. I’ll see you later.”

“Okay.” Shiro pouts, giving him one more goodbye kiss before leaving him in the bathroom with a bubble bath. 

Keith sighs when Shiro leaves and gets undressed, placing one hand on his stomach to feel the firmness. He was  _ not _ a fan of all this new pregnancy stuff, but he does like that feeling. He likes the baby bump, warm under his hand, reminding him that there’s a life growing there, the culmination of him and Shiro’s love, growing a little more every day. He steps into the bath and hums as he sinks into the hot water, one hand still on his stomach. 

It’s good to be so loved. 

**

Keith is able to help with the mission for the rest of their time on the planet. The bathroom breaks every two hours where he has to walk  _ all _ the way back to the Atlas are a little annoying, but it’s worth it to help. He uses a comm to command the other lions and does the footwork with Shiro. They even get a chance to play with some of the kids in the village they’re helping and Keith adores how cute Shiro is with them, running around with a little one on his back, or lifting them up to play airplane. 

When it’s time to head back to Earth, Keith’s heart is warm knowing they helped all those people and that they would get the comfort of being home for a bit. They have parenting classes to take and baby shopping to do. Keith will miss sneaking out at night when the crew is asleep so Shiro can make love to him front of the stars on the observation deck, but there will be other missions, more journeys. 

For now, he’s focused on their own little adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget comments/kudos! I've been having a blast writing this <3


	3. Ups and Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approaching the end of the first trimester, there’s a lot of ups and downs. The up is that he’s starting to show, just barely noticeable through clothes, but it’s clearer with his shirt off so Shiro can’t stop rubbing his stomach. He’s doting as ever, cooking all their meals and rubbing Keith’s shoulders. Colleen keeps emphasizing that he needs to stay relaxed and Shiro has made it his mission in life to fend off any bit of stress Keith could be feeling. The down is that it’s time for parenting class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late, I had some other stuff to work on aaa!

Approaching the end of the first trimester, there’s a lot of ups and downs. The up is that he’s starting to show, just barely noticeable through clothes, but it’s clearer with his shirt off so Shiro can’t stop rubbing his stomach. He’s doting as ever, cooking all their meals and rubbing Keith’s shoulders. Colleen keeps emphasizing that he needs to stay relaxed and Shiro has made it his mission in life to fend off any bit of stress Keith could be feeling. The down is that it’s time for parenting class.

“If anyone looks at you weird, they’re getting a death glare from me.” Shiro says as they get dressed for the day. “We’re just like every other couple in the class, so don’t feel any different.”

“I am different.” Keith sighs as he buttons his jeans. He’s gone up two sizes, but he still looks like any other guy when he puts a jacket on. “Let’s just go and hope no one says anything.”

“Baby.” Shiro pouts and damn, he looks adorable in street clothes. It’s been a while since they’ve worn something other than pajamas and uniforms. He’s in baby blue jeans and a white sweater. Keith just wants to go back to bed and curl up with him. “Hey.” Shiro comes up and puts his hand on Keith’s bump, pressing a reassuring kiss to his forehead. “We need this class, yeah? It’s not for us, it’s for the baby. I’m not gonna let anyone treat you badly. I know you feel out of place, but I’m gonna be right there with you okay?”

“Okay.” Keith takes a deep breath and lets Shiro give him a kiss. “Let’s go, I guess.”

“It’ll be fun.” Shiro smiles, taking his car keys from his pocket and cocking his head towards the door. “Come on. Takes forever to get from the Atlas to the car.”

**

Keith’s heart is pounding when they walk into the community center. He’s rarely insecure about himself. He passes well and he’s confident in his masculinity, but they’re walking into a class on pregnancy and parenting. At the very least, everyone’s going to look at them confused. He doesn’t know if he wishes he looked more pregnant or not. It might save them some explanation for their presence, but he’s already feeling more insecure about his body every day. 

“I’ve got you.” Shiro says as they walk towards the classroom, one hand resting protectively on Keith’s back as they enter the room. 

It gives Keith the heebie jeebies. White walls with those awful fluorescent lights, long table desks with blue plastic chairs. There’s a young woman in a pantsuit at the front of the room with a sign in sheet and other couples their age are sitting around the room, a few of the women a little further along in pregnancy, but all heterosexual. He chews his lip as they walk up to the instructor to sign in. 

“Hi, we’re Shiro and Keith.” Shiro says with a smile, arm already snaking protectively around Keith’s waist. 

“Oh.” She raises her eyebrows. “Hi! Um, welcome, but the class for adoptive parents is down the hall. This one deals a lot with the whole pregnancy stuff, unless you have a surrogate you wanted to learn more for?”

“No, we’re actually expecting.”

“Takashi.” Keith sighs. 

“We are.” 

The woman blinks her eyes at them, obviously confused and Keith huffs, pulling his shirt up to show her the baby bump. “I’m trans. Can we sign in now?”

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry, I’ve just never… seen it before? Sorry, sorry, just sign in here.” She says, handing them a clipboard and Shiro initials next to their names before Keith drags him to sit in the back. The other couples are all staring and trying to look like they’re not.

“This fucking sucks.” Keith grumbles, sitting with his arms crossed as other couples wander in and side eye him. 

“Keith, she was understanding. Let’s just try and do what we came here to do, okay? People aren’t familiar with couples like us.”

Keith rolls his eyes. He knows it wasn’t like he’d been harassed, but he feels uncomfortable. His pregnancy is something he’s proud of, but it’s also a process he wants to keep private. He’s happy to show his friends the small swell of his stomach and even happier to let Shiro touch and kiss it, but he doesn’t like sitting in a room full of pregnant women who don’t understand that trans men can fucking  _ have kids _ if they  _ want to _ .

“Honey, you have to untense.” Shiro whispers, leaning in to kiss his temple. “Take a deep breath for me. We’re fine.”

Keith does and leans into Shiro’s touch. He’s still agitated, but he also needs to stay relaxed. It’s for the baby. They’re here for the baby. He’s going to stay calm. 

He feels a little better when the class gets going. No one sits next to them and Shiro holds his hand as the instructor talks about exercises to do and tips for handling morning sickness. Keith lifts his head at that part. He’s been puking daily and he even cracks a smile when Shiro takes notes on all the nausea remedies. 

It’s a little weird when the instructor passes out baby dolls, but they pass the diaper change test with flying colors and Keith feels better the more people are focused on their tasks rather than figuring out why there are two men in the back row. 

When it ends and everyone gets up, Keith watches the other couples float towards each other, making conversation about pregnancy woes, exchanging contact information while they get up by themselves. He’s relieved in a sense that no ones approaching them, but it also stings a little seeing the comradery other pregnant women have while he sits on the outside. 

“Can we go?” Keith asks, trying to tug Shiro towards the door. 

“You don’t want to talk to anyone?”

“They don’t want to talk to us.”

“Maybe if we tried first-”

“Takashi.” Keith sighs, taking his wrist. “Can we just not? I’m tired. Let’s go home and you can play your whale noises or whatever relaxation thing you want to do.”

Shiro sticks his lower lip out. “You don’t like the whale noises?”

“Don’t be cute.” Keith actually laughs and links their fingers together. He doesn’t need the friendship of any random people. In fact, he just wants to get back to their room and blow off some steam, so he tugs Shiro out of the classroom and back to the parking lot to drive home. 

He’s still in a love hate relationship with the pregnancy hormones. Sure they make him throw up and he has to pee every five minutes, but his sex drive is also up. Way up. 

Keith bounces his leg for the whole drive, licking his lips as he watches Shiro’s hand work the gear shift and  _ wow _ he shouldn’t be this wet just looking at his hands. “Can I ride you when we get inside?” He asks and Shiro accidentally hard stops at the red light. 

“Um.” Shiro turns pink and looks over at him. “You’re in the mood?”

“Yeah.” Keith smiles, scootching closer and reaching over to put his hand on Shiro’s thigh, squeezing. “That class stressed me out and you look cute today.”

“You need to eat lunch.”

“After?” 

“But the schedule.” Shiro pouts as he drives forward again and Keith laughs as he leans over to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Let me ride you and I’ll eat whatever horrible kale and spinach thing you blend up for me, okay?”

“I’m holding you to that.”

“Then we have a deal.” Keith grins as he leans back in his seat again and watches Shiro drive. 

Keith is up like a shot when they park, taking Shiro by the hand and jogging with him back to the Atlas. He doesn’t want anyone stopping them for small talk, asking them how the class went. He just wants Shiro to yank his pants down and satisfy this aching in his abdomen. The way he experiences being horny since the pregnancy has already changed. He feels like he’s in heat when he pulls Shiro into their quarters and locks the door, already unbuttoning Shiro’s shirt. 

“Do you want to go to the bedroom?” Shiro laughs as Keith pulls his shirt open and bends down to suck his nipple into his mouth. “Whoa, okay.” He breaths, head knocking back against the door as Keith squeezes his other pec in his hand. “You are really into my chest lately.”

“Love it.” Keith mumbles, flicking his tongue over the nub again and undoing Shiro’s belt. “Can you fuck me on the kitchen counter?”

“Won’t that hurt your back?”

“I’ll be fine.” He pushes his hand into Shiro’s boxers and smiles when he wraps his fingers around his length. Shiro groans and pushes his hips forward into his touch. “You like that?”

“Jesus, Keith.” Shiro squirms and Keith drops to his knees, tugging Shiro’s jeans down to his thighs and feeling his heart pound at the sight of his cock, flushed and hardening as Keith mouths down the side of it. “Baby.” Shiro whines, pushing his hands into Keith’s hair. “Y-You don’t have to-”

“I want to.” Keith sighs before licking up the underside and wrapping his lips around the head. The taste is driving him nuts this time around. He loves the weight on his tongue and how sensitive Shiro’s tip is. He sucks on it just to hear Shiro whimper then pushes his mouth down. He doesn’t give Shiro a lot of head, but maybe that should change. He’s pretty good at it. He breathes through his nose and sucks all the way down to the base, letting Shiro ease down his throat before he swallows around him. 

“ _ Keith. _ ” Shiro gasps. “Holy shit.”

Keith bobs his head back and forth and uses one hand to thumb open his jeans as he pulls back a little to swirl his tongue around Shiro’s head again. He pulls off and clears his throat as he stands and kicks his shoes off. “Kitchen?”

“Yeah.” Shiro breathes, shivering as he lets his shirt fall from his shoulders and toes his shoes off too. He takes Keith by the waist and pulls him in before they move away from the door, kissing him deep and licking the taste of himself out of his mouth. It makes Keith’s knees go weak and he can feel himself throbbing in his underwear, already soaked with anticipation. “Come here.” He whispers, giving Keith a sweeter kiss with closed lips before he steps out of his pants and underwear and wraps his arms around Keith’s waist. 

Keith takes the hint and jumps up, laughing as Shiro carries him into the kitchen and sits him down on the counter. He holds himself up for a moment, so Shiro can strip off his pants and boxers, letting them fall to the floor before he takes off Keith’s socks too and stands up to strip him of his shirt. “Mm, Shiro.” He sighs when Shiro leans in to suck a little at his nipple, spreading his legs a little and shivering at the contrast between the warmth of Shiro’s mouth and the cold marble counter he’s sitting on.

“How’s my baby?” Shiro coos as he slips his hand between Keith’s thighs, running his fingers over the folds to spread the wetness before he massages his clit under two strong fingers. 

“So much better.” Keith smiles, his face warm as Shiro lifts his head to kiss up his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Angel.” 

“You’re  _ really _ sweet when I suck your dick.”

“Want me to suck yours before I fuck you?”

“Oh my God, okay, yes.” Keith pants as he grabs Shiro’s shoulder and pushes him down. 

The counter is too high up for Shiro to kneel, but he’s able to easily squat down and hold himself up as he runs his tongue over Keith’s little dick, licking at the nub in teasing little circles before giving Keith the pressure he wants. 

“Mmm.” Keith purrs, rolling his hips against it. It’s fucking good, but not enough. He wants Shiro inside him, as much as he loves the warmth of his tongue. “Takashi.” He whines, fingers gripping the edge of the counter. “Need you.”

“What do you want, Baby?” Shiro asks in a purposefully breathy voice, licking him over one more time before standing up. 

The counter is too high up, so Keith figures he’ll brace himself with his arms and Shiro will hold him up like usual. He has the arm strength to do it, but Shiro reaches past him and picks up the massive recipe book behind him. “What are you doing?”

“I want you to be comfortable.” Shiro shrugs, placing it on the floor and stepping on top of it. It makes him tall enough that Keith can stay sitting on the edge of the counter when he takes his cock and lines up the tip with Keith’s hole, soaked and inviting. 

“Stop teasing.” Keith whines, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and groaning when Shiro finally pushes in and fills him. “Yes, yes, yes,  _ fuck _ .” He tilts his forehead against Shiro’s and whimpers when he starts to rock back and forth. He’s so wet, he can already feel it on his inner thighs. “Takashi.”

“ _ God _ , you’re warm.” Shiro sighs, using one hand to thumb Keith’s clit as he pushes in and rolls his hips. The sound they’re making should be gross, but it’s making Keith go crazy. He feels dirty, doing this in their kitchen, and loves how this angle has Shiro stroking his g-spot on every thrust, his thumb flicking his swollen clit in time with their rhythm. “Keith.” Shiro murmurs and Keith trembles at his voice. 

“Harder.” Keith squeaks, knocking his head back against the cabinet as Shiro grabs his hip with the prosthetic hand and bucks up into him. He’s usually never so close so fast, but he feels his orgasm swelling with more intensity than usual. Shiro at least seems to be approaching an early end too. 

Keith’s heart thumps looking at how Shiro’s face is flushed, the tuft of white hair hanging down over his face as he pumps himself in and out of him. His pussy is pulsating around him in a way he’s never felt before, his toes curling. “Shiro, I-I’m gonna come.”

Shiro just grins and presses down harder on his clit as he pushes in. “Then come for me, Angel.”

Keith shudders and whines as he feels the pressure build, appreciating the quicker pace Shiro is setting as warmth swells inside him and Shiro presses on  _ just _ the right spot. “Ah!” He cries out, clamping a hand over his mouth as he trembles and fluid rushes out of him, spraying around Shiro’s cock as his legs spasm. His hips buck and he feels Shiro come in him along the way while he keeps rocking against him, slumping over and resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder as he breathes through the orgasm, still wet and pulsating. “D-Did I just…”

“Yeah.” Shiro laughs, lifting Keith’s head and giving him a kiss. “Yeah Baby, you did. That feel good?”

“Yeah.” Keith says with a lazy smile. “I’ve never done that before.” 

“Pregnancy perk?” Shiro pulls himself out and gives Keith another soft kiss on the lips, pressing his lips to the scar on his cheek too before he looks down at the mess. “Okay, I uh… Might have to disinfect the kitchen.”

“Worth it.” Keith breathes. “Holy shit.” 

“You wanna go shower? I’ll clean up. You should rest before your blood appointment today.”

“Oh  _ fuck _ , I forgot about that.” Keith groans. “You’re gonna meet me at the med bay right?”

“Yeah Baby as soon as that meeting ends, I’m gonna rush right over.” Shiro says as he steps off the recipe book and helps Keith off the counter, bending down to kiss his stomach. “Go get cleaned up. I’ll get dressed, fix the kitchen, and get your lunch ready.”

“You don’t have to be so doting yet, you know.”

“I like to be.” Shiro smiles, giving Keith’s hips a squeeze. “Go shower. I got this.”

“Thanks Babe.” Keith leans up to smack a kiss to Shiro’s cheek before he steps away, eager to get under a hot shower and distract himself from the blood test. He really just can’t deal with having blood drawn, but as long as Shiro comes to hold his hand, it won’t be a big deal. 

He takes a long shower and returns to find Shiro dressed in a clean kitchen with lunch on the table. They get to eat together before Shiro changes into a uniform and kisses him goodbye as he heads out for his meeting. 

“I’ll see you later, okay?” Keith says at the door, giving Shiro a line of kisses down his jaw. “Go do your Captain shit.”

“Okay.” Shiro laughs, his hand lingering on Keith’s baby bump. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Keith smiles when they pull apart. “Have a good meeting.” 

He’s already nervous about the blood test, but he puts it aside for the time being when he shuts the front door to go kick his feet up and watch TV for a little bit. At least after the blood test, Shiro would probably give him a massage or something for getting through it. 

**

Keith heads to the med bay by himself when it’s time for the appointment, sitting down in the little waiting room to watch for Shiro. He should be out of his meeting and running over and Keith is very much content to wait until he gets there to start anything.

“Keith?” Colleen steps out in a lab coat. “You ready?”

“Uhh.” Keith glances at the door and bites his lip. “Can we wait a few more minutes? Shiro’s supposed to be here.”

“I’ll check back in a bit.” She nods, leaving him to wait. 

Keith pulls his phone out and sends a few texts to Shiro, bouncing his leg as he stares at the door. Where is he? He can’t get blood drawn by himself. His stomach already hurts and his heart is palpitating. Maybe he can reschedule if Shiro doesn’t show, but what kind of dad would that make him? The blood test is to check his levels, make sure everything is good for the baby. He can’t just bail on it, or put it off. 

Keith’s eyes water as he puts his phone to his ear and tries to call him, chewing on his lower lip as it rings. No answer. 

“Takashi.” Keith sniffles into the voicemail. “I-I’m at the med bay for the test a-and I don’t know where you are. Please hurry. You know I can’t do blood draws on my own a-and I’m by myself, please just come.” He blinks his tears back when he sets the phone back down and Colleen steps into the waiting room again. 

“Keith, Hon? We’ve gotta get this done.”

Keith’s heart sinks as he looks over towards the door. He’s not here. “Okay.” He swallows as he stands up to follow her.  _ What the fuck, Shiro? _  He lets Colleen take him to the chair, but he’s shaking as he sits down. It’s hard enough to deal with needles on his own, but he doesn’t know where Shiro is. What if something happened? What if something was wrong?

“Hey, I’m gonna make this as fast as I can, alright?” Colleen says, concern in her voice as Keith eyes the needle with trembling hands. 

“Thanks.” Keith gulps. “I-I just hate needles and Shiro is supposed to be here, but I-I don’t know where he is.”

“I’m sorry, Hon.” She sighs. “Let’s just get it over with and you can go find him, okay? I’m sure he just got held up.”

Keith gives a weak nod and holds his arm out, squeezing the stress ball she gives him and trying not to let his breath audibly hitch when she ties the tourniquet around his bicep. 

“Deep breaths for me, Keith. It’ll be over in a few seconds.”

Keith shuts his eyes and does what he’s told. Stress is bad for the baby and he won’t have a panic attack over this. He squeezes the stress ball hard and winces when Colleen runs two fingers over his vein. 

“Want me to count to three?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m sorry for being such a baby about this.” Keith says, trying to breathe deep as she takes the needle in her hand. 

“There’s no shame in it.” Colleen assures him. “Ready? On three.”

Keith bites hard on his lip and nods, gasping when she pricks his skin on number three and he has to focus on not hyperventilating as she draws his blood. 

“Almost done, Keith. You’re doing great.”

He swallows a whimper and sighs in relief when the needle comes out a few moments later and a cotton ball is taped over the skin. 

“Feeling alright? Any lightheadedness?” 

“No.” Keith shakes his head. “I-I think I just want to go home and lie down.”

Colleen gives his shoulder a squeeze and Keith gets up, still trying to blink back tears as he thanks her and hurries out of the lab. They can review the results when she gets them later. For now, he just wants to find his husband and figure out why the hell he’d abandoned him at a doctor’s appointment he knew Keith was nervous for. He’s caught between feeling like a baby, wanting to cry his eyes out, and feeling furious. Stupid pregnancy hormones. 

He wants to go to the conference room and the control room to look, but the more he considers it, the more he’s sure he’s just going to burst into tears and embarrass himself when he finds Shiro. He goes back to their quarters, holding in a sob until he flops down on the couch and crumples, holding his stomach as he cries quietly to himself. Shiro’s never let him down before. He still hasn’t texted, or called him back. He’s overreacting and he knows it, but he’s hurt and can’t help it.

When the front door opens, Keith sits up and looks at Shiro with tear tracks on his cheeks, his mouth quivering as Shiro toes off his shoes and locks the door like nothing’s wrong. “Where were you?” Keith asks just to make Shiro look at him. 

“Hm?” Shiro glances over and his eyes go wide. “Whoa, what’s going on?” He asks as he rushes over and kneels down in front of the couch, looking up at him with eyes blown wide with concern. It makes Keith’s chest hurt more. 

“Shiro, you left me.” Keith hiccups as fresh tears well in his eyes. “What the fuck? W-Why would you leave me there when you know blood tests freak me out?”

Shiro’s face pales. “Oh my God, the appointment.”

“You  _ forgot _ ?” Keith glares. 

“I-I did. I’m so sorry, Keith my phone died and the meeting ran long a-and there were all these issues that came up and everyone was arguing, I-”

“Takashi.” Keith’s voice cracks and he gets up to walk away from him, trying to shut himself in the bedroom, but Shiro is fast to follow him. 

“Baby, I’m sorry.” Shiro says as he trails behind him into the bedroom. Keith just lays down on his side to face away from him and curls up. “Keith? Were the results okay?”

“I don’t even know. I left instead of waiting for them because I was about to cry my stupid eyes out like a little kid after I almost had a panic attack over a basic blood test.” Keith scowls and he hates that he still wants to cry. He wants to sob and push Shiro away for abandoning him, but he also wants more than anything to be held right now. He’d felt scared by himself and he wants his husband to coo to him and kiss it all away like he usually does, but now Keith is pissed at him. 

“I’m so sorry, Keith. I-I feel horrible. Can I make it up to you? At all?” Shiro’s voice is strained and Keith almost feels guilty for making him feel bad about this, but he  _ should _ feel bad. 

“This isn’t like you.” Keith swallows, still facing away from him. “I mean, you’ve been going crazy doing all this stuff like the pregnancy diet and the exercise regimenes, the parenting class, all the relaxation stuff. How did you just forget about me?”

“Can I sit with you?”

Keith caves in and nods, feeling the bed sink behind him under Shiro’s weight. 

“I think I’m a little more stressed out about all this then I’ve been letting on.” Shiro sighs. “I’m really sorry. I’ve just been thinking so much about all the baby stuff and what we need to do and learn and buy, so when I went to that meeting, I tried to put all of it out of my head for a little to focus on work, but that just ended with me forgetting that you were waiting for me.”

“It sucked.” Keith sighs. “Doing that without you.”

Shiro presses up behind him and throws an arm over Keith’s waist, rubbing his stomach in slow circles as he kisses the back of his neck. “I’ll never let it happen again. I’ll be there. Every appointment.” He pulls him back into a hug and squeezes. “I’m so sorry, Keith. I’m really, really sorry.”

Keith hears Shiro’s voice waver and takes a deep breath. “Shiro, please don’t kill yourself over doing all this extra stuff for me at home. I can handle most things on my own. Just be there for the times where I  _ do _ need you, so you’re not so scatterbrained from doing a million other things.” He rolls over on his side and nestles into Shiro’s chest. “I was really scared when you didn’t come.”

“God, you poor thing.” Shiro breathes as he squeezes him and peppers kisses into his hair. “We’ll go get the results together. Do you want to make dinner with me?”

Keith wipes his eyes and nods, leaning up to press a kiss to Shiro’s chin. “Can we actually have dessert today?”

“Sure.” Shiro laughs. “I’m not trying to deprive you, Baby. I just want to make sure you’re getting all the vegetables and protein you need, yeah?”

“I know.” Keith rolls his eyes and pulls away from him to stand up from the bed. “Let’s get the healthy shit together, so I can get to the ice cream.”

**

Keith has to admit, Shiro is pretty amazing when he’s trying to make up for something. He makes him an ice cream sundae after dinner and puts on his favorite movie, letting Keith kick his feet up in his lap, so he can rub them before they go to bed. Shiro slides his hover hand down Keith’s shorts as soon as they’re under the covers, vibrating a metal finger against Keith’s clit until he comes against it with a gasp and Shiro cleans him up with the tissues on their nightstand. Keith’s overheated lately, so he just shucks his shirt off too and plasters himself to Shiro’s side to go to sleep, naked and content. He’s already done being mad about the blood test. It was a shitty day, but Shiro is still the same husband he was before. Everyone makes mistakes. 

“I love you.” Keith mumbles when he’s close to falling asleep, his cheek resting over Shiro’s heart. “Don’t feel bad about missing one little appointment.”

“Thank you, Baby.” Shiro murmurs, kissing the top of his head as he tugs the blankets up to make sure Keith is warm. He’s too hot actually, but he likes the gesture too much to move the comforter back to where it was. “Sweet dreams, okay?”

“Okay.” Keith yawns. “You too, Takashi.”

**

Keith wakes up to the smell of eggs and orange juice. He blinks his eyes open to see Shiro in his pajamas, setting up a TV tray with breakfast next to the bed, but before his heart can melt at the surprise, his stomach heaves. 

“Hey you.” Shiro smiles just in time for Keith to gag and bolt out of bed, barely making it to the bathroom in time to hurl last night’s dinner up into their toilet. 

_ Motherfucker _ , he’s had it up to here with the morning sickness. He chokes up everything his stomach forces out of him before he sits back, panting. Is he not even going to enjoy breakfast anymore?

“Are you okay?” Shiro asks, rushing in with a glass of water that Keith snatches and downs in one go. “I-I’m sorry. Breakfast was a bad idea. I just felt bad about yesterday and-”

“Takashi, I love it.” Keith sighs, wiping his mouth as he gets up and sets the empty glass on the counter, crinkling his nose when he turns to flush away the vomit. “Sorry. Just give me an hour and I can eat it. I really want to.”

“You sure?”

Keith nods and Shiro presses a kiss to his forehead, giving his shoulders a squeeze. 

“I’ll put it back in the kitchen and warm it up again when you’re ready.”

“You don’t have to do all this you know. I mean, I love that you wanted to do breakfast in bed, but didn’t we just talk about you scaling back all the extra stuff a little bit? We’re going to the med bay at noon for the test results and you can’t space on me again.”

“I’m never missing another appointment. I promise. Plus, I like doing nice things for you. None of it compares to what you’re doing, you know?” Shiro smooths his hand in a circle over Keith’s stomach. He’s still naked from the night before. “You want my robe?”

Keith cocks an eyebrow. “The fuzzy one?”

“The fuzzy one.” Shiro laughs, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll bring it to you.”

Keith follows Shiro back into the bedroom and watches as he retrieves the fluffy blue robe from the closet, taking it from him and sighing as he put his arms through the sleeves and hugged himself in it.

“Comfy?” 

“Mhm.” Keith nods, getting back into bed and smiling up at Shiro. “I know you have stuff to do, but do you think you have time to cuddle with me for a few more minutes?”

“Clingy Keith is really cute.” Shiro says, sliding back into bed and pulling Keith against him, spooning him, so he can rub his belly and press warm kisses against his shoulder and neck. “All I have is that morning meeting. I can do your yoga with you when I’m back if you want, before we go get your blood test results.”

“I love doing fancy yoga so I don’t piss myself all day long.”

“All part of the journey.” Shiro teases, kissing the back of Keith’s neck. “I think your body’s so fucking cool.”

“It is pretty neat to cook another human inside me.”

“Ew, don’t say cook.” Shiro crinkles his nose and holds Keith a little closer. “Did you sleep okay last night?”

“I always sleep well when you hold me.” Keith shrugs. “I used to hate being too hot, but now I get cold without your heat and stuff.”

“Aw, well I love holding you.” Shiro says, giving him a squeeze for emphasis. “We should start planning the baby shower soon, figure out if there’s any funky gender reveal type thing we want to do.”

“Um.” Keith frowns. “What do you mean?”

“You know like when you cut into a cake or pop a balloon or something and there’s pink or blue? Colleen said we’ll probably be able to find out at your next ultrasound.”

“We’re not doing a gender reveal.” Keith glares, pulling out of Shiro’s touch and sitting up. “Are you serious?”

“Huh?” Shiro blinks. “We don’t have to do something fancy, I just thought-”

“ _ Shiro _ , we’re not going to celebrate what the sex of a fetus is. We have no clue if that’s the sex they’re gonna grow up and identify as.” Keith huffs. “I mean, that’s just such a toxic tradition. It doesn’t matter what the sex is.”

“I… I-I know that it doesn’t, I just thought it would be fun to know.” Shiro looks at him with wide eyes as he sits up too. “I didn’t know it was bad.”

“You’re married to  _ me _ and you thought I would want to throw a party about what genitals our baby has?” Keith knows he’s being a little harsh, but  _ fuck _ , he hates that shit. He hates the culture of celebrating gender. He’s seen his family photo albums. He remembers the old picture of his mom and dad with the ‘it’s a girl’ banner. It makes his heart sink. Krolia loves him as he is and he knows his dad would have too, but when he first saw that photo, he couldn’t help but feel like he was a disappointment. “Shiro even if it’s just a baby, the kind of expectations that gender reveal parties create can hurt our child so much if they turn out trans.”

“I’m sorry.” Shiro swallows. “Y-You’re right, we don’t have to do it. I-I don’t want one, knowing that, I just… I didn’t think about it. I should’ve.”

Keith just sighs and leans his head on his hands. Now he feels like he’s somehow robbing Shiro of some kind of parental rite of passage. 

“Keith?”

“What?” His tone comes out more biting than he meant it to and Shiro falls quiet. 

“I-I’m just gonna get ready for my meeting.” Shiro says, his voice wobbling as he peels out of bed to get his uniform from the closet. 

Keith feels his chest sink as Shiro takes his clothes and goes to change in the bathroom. Is he being an asshole? He knows he’s not wrong in the slightest to put his foot down about a gender reveal, but Shiro doesn’t have a discriminatory bone in his body. He probably would have agreed in a second if Keith just said no without biting his head off. It’s just a sore spot for him. It had hurt thinking that Shiro would want to do something that had made him feel so bad about himself in regards to his own parents. 

He lies back down and listens to Shiro getting ready, rubbing his stomach to try and soothe his anxiety. What’s going on with them? Maybe he’s still pissed about the blood test and he’s definitely moody from the pregnancy, but Shiro looked like he was about to cry when Keith snapped at him. 

When Shiro emerges from the bathroom, fully dressed, he leaves without a word, but Keith catches the look on his face. He’s hurt. 

Keith just groans when he hears the front door seal shut and pulls the blankets over his head. He doesn’t know if they’ve ever not gotten along like this before and it scares him a little. What if they keep fighting?  _ Fuck _ and they need to get his test results later. His whole body tenses at the thought of Shiro not showing up, but he takes a deep breath. It wasn’t even a fight, he just snapped a little. Shiro isn’t going to abandon him at another medical appointment. 

He pokes his head out from under the covers and shuts his eyes to try and go back to sleep, but his phone buzzes with a text on the nightstand after just a few minutes and he lunges for it, praying for a sign on whether or not Shiro’s mad at him. 

It’s from Lance.  _ Dude, your husband looks like he’s about to cry in this meeting. What’s up??? It’s wigging everyone out. _

Keith’s stomach rolls. No,  _ fuck _ , he hadn’t meant to make Shiro feel so fucking bad. Shiro never gets sensitive like this. Crying in a meeting? 

He gets up and throws his clothes on, raking his fingers through his hair to get the knots out. He’s about to rush out and wait outside the meeting door to catch Shiro as soon as possible when his stomach clenches again and he has to sprint back into the bathroom for the sequel to earlier’s morning sickness. It’s all bile with nothing in his stomach and he barely even makes it to the toilet in time to puke, 

Keith swears when he finishes and takes some shaky deep breaths in, trying to get a handle on the dizziness, but his nausea isn’t gone when he lifts his head.  _ Shit _ . He’s not going anywhere.

Keith stays on the floor until he feels strong enough to stand and pushes up to rinse his mouth out and get back to bed. He’ll have to wait to talk until Shiro just comes home, which won’t be long, but there’s anxious butterflies in his chest when he crawls back under the covers. It won’t be long before Shiro’s back and they can talk, but for now, his stomach hurts. 

It takes about an hour for Shiro to come back and Keith perks up in bed when he hears the front door slide open and shut. “Takashi?” He pushes himself up and out of bed to go find Shiro kicking his shoes off by the door. 

“Hey.” Shiro says, his eyes cast down and his voice low. 

“Um… Lance texted. He said you were crying?”

“Fuck.” Shiro sighs. “I’m really embarrassed. I usually have a handle on myself, but I just…” He looks up at Keith and his shoulders slump. “I’m fucking up left and right. I left you alone to get your blood drawn and then I tried to make up for it with breakfast in bed, but the smell made you throw up and then I hurt your feelings again.” He sniffles and Keith’s heart sinks. Shiro just looks so… sad. “I-I really didn’t know, but I should have known. I just didn’t think about it. I knew it was like a thing that people do and I didn’t read into it, but of course that would be terrible for us to do especially with everything you’ve gone through and you just... “ Shiro’s mouth wobbles, his eyes watering as he looks at Keith. “You’ve never talked to me like that before. I-I’m scared that I’m just doing a horrible job here and you’re going to start hating me.”

“ _ Takashi _ , hey, hey.” Keith says, running up to him and cupping Shiro’s face in his hands. “Don’t ever say that. I could  _ never _ hate you.” 

“I’m not used to you being mad at me, I’m sorry.” Shiro croaks, lips still quivering. “I just want to do the right thing, but I’ve been an idiot lately. You’ve done  _ so much _ for me, Keith.” He puts his hand on Keith’s stomach. “You’re doing so much.”

“Shiro, you’ve been doing amazing at everything. Come on, we just talked about this.” Keith murmurs, taking Shiro’s free hand in his and squeezing. “Look, I was right about why we can’t do a gender reveal, but I didn’t mean to bite your head off about it. My mood is all over the place and the morning sickness is really bad.” He sighs and steps into Shiro, hugging him and leaning his head on his shoulder. “I never meant to make you cry, or anything like that. I don’t want you to keep feeling like you’re not a good husband because you’ve made a few mistakes here and there. You’re incredible.”

“I just want to do better.” Shiro swallows, hugging him back. “I was in that meeting just thinking about how you were back here upset because I was stupid.”

“Baby, I’m fine. I’m not hurt, or anything.” Keith runs one hand through Shiro’s hair and gets on his toes to kiss him, warm and sweet, lingering until he feels some of the tension dissipate. “I’m still throwing up, so let’s skip yoga, okay?” He says as he presses a few more kisses to Shiro’s cheeks. “Come relax with me, we’ll go to the doctor, and we’ll enjoy the rest of our day. Everything’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Baby.” Keith smiles. “Stop putting so much pressure on yourself, okay? I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“Okay.” Shiro takes a deep breath and nods his head. “Can I rub your shoulders and stuff?”

“Sure, Superman.” Keith says as he pulls him back to the bedroom. “I could rub yours too you know.”

“...That’d be pretty nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! If you want early access to the next chapter and previews of it, follow me on Twitter @nuttinonice to see where I post advanced content! Comments and kudos really keep me going so let me know if you're enjoying this <3


	4. Close Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith feels his face pale, trembling as he looks at the red on his fingers. No, no, no. He can’t. He can’t lose this. Not now. Not when he can feel his baby moving, feel his connection so deeply already with their little son or daughter. He wipes his hand off and flies out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and toeing his shoes on, barely having the wherewithal to grab his phone as he flies out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, TW for mentions of miscarriage

Keith’s not sure when it happened, but his libido spikes at the end of month four. He’s officially showing, but still not by too much. He appreciates the slow growth of his belly, still somewhat dreading the coming months where he knows he’ll blow up like a blimp. But for now, it’s still manageable and it helps that he’s still feeling somewhat attractive because he feels like he’s on fire. He can barely sleep at night without getting off beforehand and he frequently pulls Shiro out of work in the middle of the day to squeeze a quickie in. 

Shiro’s pretty quick to oblige most of the time, but Keith would be a liar if he said he hasn’t noticed how tired he’s getting. 

When they go to bed and Keith is clinging to him, he’s desperate. Shiro’s half asleep, but Keith has a leg swung over his hips and he just wants to grind down on him. He’s soaked and has half a mind to get the vibrator from the nightstand and take care of himself, but that feels kinda mean. 

“Baby?” Shiro yawns. 

“Hm?”

“You’re all worked up.” He laughs. 

“Sorry.” Keith squirms a little and bites his lip. “I can’t help it, but you’re almost asleep. Don’t worry about me.”

Shiro shakes his head. “I got you, Baby.” He rolls over and eases Keith leg off his hip, letting him lie next to him on his back. “Pants off.”

Keith obliges and pushes his sweatpants down as he spreads his legs, already feeling himself twitch in anticipation. 

Shiro snuggles into Keith’s side, still half asleep as he floats his hover hand under the covers and presses one thick metal finger over Keith’s clit. “Oh you’re so wet, Baby.” Shiro sighs. “Poor thing. Wish I could just fuck you all day and keep you satisfied.”

“Holy shit.” Keith sighs as Shiro’s finger starts to vibrate. “Since when are you such a dirty talker?”

“‘M sleepy, but wanna make you feel good.” Shiro mumbles as he moves his finger in little circles. “I love your little dick.” He smiles lazily as he presses a kiss to Keith’s neck and dips his fingers down to spread the wetness. “Gonna do this right for you tomorrow.”

“This is still good, Shiro.” Keith says as Shiro dips one vibrating finger inside him. “Fuck, right there.” He whines. “Fuck me right there.”

Shiro hums and strokes Keith’s g-spot with his finger, pressing his metal thumb on Keith’s clit to massage it. “Think it’s so cute how horny you are lately.”

Keith feels warmth pool in his stomach and purrs, his thighs tensing as his orgasm approaches. Shiro’s an expert of getting him there quick. When they make love, he’ll drag it out and tease him, but on nights like this, Shiro knows that Keith just needs to come. 

“You’re so tight for me, Baby.” Shiro yawns. “You gonna come for me?”

“Yes.” Keith pants. “I’m right there.”

“Good boy.” Shiro murmurs and the praise is all Keith needs these days. 

“Shiro.” Keith whimpers, burying his face in his neck as he comes, the pink of his hole clenching around Shiro’s finger as he fucks him slowly through it, using deep vibrations to carry him through orgasm. “I love you.” He breathes. “Thanks, Takashi.”

“Mm, any time Baby.” Shiro yawns, taking his hand away and cleaning it off with the tissues on their nightstand, passing Keith a few to clean himself up too before they toss them in the bedside trash can and snuggle up again, Keith’s pants abandoned at the foot of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Great.” Keith says as Shiro’s hand rubs over his belly, swollen with the growth of their baby. It’s almost as big as an avocado now according to Colleen and the ultrasound is framed on their nightstand. It’s not big enough to kick yet, but Keith can feel movement. It’s like little butterflies in his stomach and his heart soars whenever he feels it. He can’t wait until the baby grows enough for Shiro to be able to feel it too when he touches his stomach. “You take such good care of me.” He sighs. 

They’ve gotten back on their feet again pretty quickly from the problems they had in the first trimester. Keith is still moody. It’s easy to make him cry, or piss him off, but Shiro learns how to comfort him and Keith learns not to snap at him. They still go to the parenting class and the other couples still ignore them, but they’ve made their peace with that. They’re learning a lot and Keith swoons watching Shiro practice swaddling the little baby doll from class. He has heartburn like a bitch, but Shiro kisses his chest and rubs his belly. 

They have made a bit of an agreement though. Shiro has trouble working when Keith is having a bad day, either too much morning sickness, bad heartburn, or just in a bad mood, so they work on compartmentalizing. If Shiro’s at work and Keith is at home, they both know his mind has to stay on work. Keith always knows that he can call Shiro if he truly needs him and they both enjoy when Keith puts his uniform on and comes to retrieve him on ‘business related to Voltron’ and they go fuck in the communal showers. Or the janitor’s closet. Or the office Shiro never uses. But outside of that, they separate when they aren’t working together, and come together to swoon over each other and all their baby related dreams when they’re at home. 

Keith falls asleep pretty quickly with Shiro holding him. Lately, he’s been sleeping deeper than ever, so it’s not out of the usual for him to wake up alone when Shiro has to get to a meeting, or other captain duties, but he always finds breakfast on the table. 

In the morning, Keith wakes up feeling off. Shiro’s not there, which is fine, but he feels slick between his legs. He didn’t have any sexy dreams (bummer) and he cleaned up when he went to sleep last night. He sits up and frowns as he pulls the covers back. There’s no stain on the sheets, but intuition tells him to check himself anyways. He’s not wearing any pants, so he dips two fingers between his legs, slipping them between the folds of his labia before pulling them out and freezing. 

Blood. 

Keith feels his face pale, trembling as he looks at the red on his fingers. No, no, no. He can’t. He  _ can’t _ lose this. Not now. Not when he can feel his baby moving, feel his connection so deeply already with their little son or daughter. He wipes his hand off and flies out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and toeing his shoes on, barely having the wherewithal to grab his phone as he flies out the door. He knows where Shiro is. He’s running simulations with the Atlas crew, preparing for a mission scheduled a while out from now that’ll require them to navigate the massive ship through a more dangerous atmosphere. It’s important. It’s hard to interrupt, but Keith is so terrified, he wants to run to him before he runs to the med bay. 

He’s too scared to cry. 

He sprints to where Shiro is and bursts onto the deck, running up to tug on his sleeve. “Shiro?” He asks in a quiet voice, tugging on his sleeve even though he’s in the middle of directing a simulation. 

“Huh?” Shiro blinks, glancing once his way before he turns back to the control panel. “What’s up, Baby? I’m really busy right now.”

His tone is soft, inviting Keith completely to tell him if something is wrong and something is  _ wrong _ . Something is horribly, horribly wrong, but Keith can’t get the words out. He knows it would be easy. 

_ I need you to come to the med bay with me right now.  _

_ I’m having an emergency and you need to come with me.  _

_ I think I’m losing our baby.  _

The last option makes Keith shake. He doesn’t want to say that out loud, like it might speak it into existence. 

“Are you okay?” Shiro frowns. 

“I… I-I um…” Keith glances around and his face goes red. 

“Oh Baby.” Shiro leans in, presses a kiss to his forehead and lowers his voice. “I’ll be home in an hour to take care of you, okay? I can’t sneak off today, but I’ll be all yours soon.”

Keith’s heart breaks. Not because Shiro thinks he’s there for a quickie, but because Shiro is so doting and caring and  _ happy _ . He can’t make himself say what he needs to. “O-Okay. I’ll see you at home.” Keith swallows, giving him a kiss on the cheek just to keep Shiro from worrying before he pulls away and leaves. 

He breaks into a run again as soon as he’s out of sight and the tears hit. He’s sobbing as he runs for the med bay, shaking as his stress breaks into a panic attack. He can’t breathe. He can feel that he’s bleeding more, even if it’s a subtle difference. He can feel it. 

The receptionist is the first person Keith sees when he bursts into the med bay, a young woman from the Garrison that has seen Keith a dozen times by now. 

“I need Colleen.” Keith croaks as he runs up to her, tears running down his face. “It’s an emergency.”

“I’ll page her right away. What’s happening?”

“I’m bleeding.” Keith sobs, hugging himself as the receptionist pages Colleen and he doubles over. Why the fuck didn’t he just tell Shiro what was happening? He needs him. He’s alone and terrified and he needs his husband. 

Colleen comes running out in an instance, putting an arm around Keith and murmuring to him. “Keith, I’m right here. Everything’s going to be alright, just come with me.”

Keith straightens up and cries as she leads him to an examination room. “I-I need Shiro.” He croaks when he lays down on the bed and does a quick change into a hospital gown, not caring if she sees his body at this point. “I tried to tell him w-what was happening, but I couldn’t say it and he was busy and-” Keith trails off into sobs as Colleen helps him onto the bed, putting his legs in stirrups. 

“Do you want us to page him?”

Keith nods frantically and trembles as Colleen gets up and sticks her head out of the door, calling to the receptionist to summon his husband to the med bay. Keith feels some relief when he hears her voice crackle over the shipwide comm system. 

“ _ Takashi Shirogane please report to the med bay immediately. Takashi Shirogane.” _

Keith gets hit with a pang of guilt at how scared Shiro is going to be when he hears that, but oh  _ God _ , he needs him right now. 

“Keith, everything is going to be fine.” Colleen coos as she puts on a pair of gloves and sits down in her rolling chair to pull up between Keith’s legs. “Take a deep breath for me. You’re panicking. That’s understandable, but it’s not going to help the situation, okay? Deep breaths. In for seven, out for seven.”

Keith does what he’s told, taking deep shaky breaths one at a time as he feels Colleen open him up and examine. He’s still trembling, but he’s getting ahold of himself a little bit. He jumps up when there’s a frantic knock on the door, then breathes an enormous sigh of relief as Shiro enters the room. “Takashi.” He croaks, reaching out for him. 

“Keith, what’s going on?” Shiro asks as he rushes up to take his hand, his eyes wide. He looks as scared as Keith does. 

“I’m… I-I think I’m…” Keith can’t get the words out again, crying as he tries to stay still for the examination, but he wants to fall into Shiro’s arms. 

“He’s experiencing some bleeding.” Colleen says and Keith feels Shiro’s hand tremble in his grip. “It doesn’t necessarily mean he’s miscarrying, but he’s too early for this to be a placental abnormality and it’s a little late for cervical bleeding, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t the case.”

“Is that what you came to the control room to tell me?” Shiro asks and Keith can see his eyes watering.

“I-It’s not your fault, I was just panicking and I didn’t know how to say it. I-I didn’t want to scare you.”

“Baby.” Shiro breathes, his eyebrows pushed together and as he squeezes Keith’s hand tight. “This is an emergency, you have to tell me. I’ll drop everything any time, this is our baby. It’s  _ you _ .”

“I’m sorry.” Keith whimpers and Shiro bends down to kiss his forehead. 

“It’s okay, just please always tell me if something’s wrong.” Shiro says, stroking Keith’s hair as Colleen works. “Are you in pain?”

Keith shakes his head. 

“Okay, Keith.” Colleen lifts her head. “Take a deep breath. You’re not losing the baby.”

“Oh thank God.” Keith sighs, relief flooding over him as Shiro wraps an arm around his shoulders. “What is it?”

“Your cervix is a little loose. It’s a really simple procedure to fix, we just put in a stitch or two. It’s called a cervical cerclage. We can do it today.”

“Wait, what?” Keith’s face pales. “That sounds um… Painful?”

“I know it sounds scary.” Colleen nods. “But you’ll be completely numb, it’ll be over before you know it. This is really common in the third month and since you’re just on the tail end of your fourth, this isn’t a rarity, but if we don’t do the cerclage, you’ll be at risk for premature birth, or a possible miscarriage.”

“Okay.” Keith hiccups, his heart still pounding with the fear of a medical procedure, but he’s so relieved the baby’s safe. “H-How do we do this?”

“First, I’m going to run a transvaginal ultrasound to check the state of your cervix a little more, then we’ll give you an epidural.”

“Fuck.” Keith groans. It was the part of giving birth he’d actually been dreading the most and now he was going to have to do it  _ twice _ . A huge ass needle in his spine. Great. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry.” Shiro sighs. “Colleen, can I be with him when he gets the epidural?”

“Of course.” She nods and Keith breathes a little sigh of relief at that. “Keith, we can get the ultrasound done right here, then rest for a little bit while I call in some other people to help with the procedure. Sound good?”

“Yeah.” Keith grimaces as she stands up and preps the ultrasound equipment beside him. Keith feels like he lives in this obstetrics room. 

“I’ll be right there with you, Baby.” Shiro coos, still stroking his hair. “This is a good thing, yeah? We caught a problem early and the baby’s okay. You’re gonna be just fine. Try to focus on the good.”

“I know.” Keith sighs, taking Shiro’s arm from off of his shoulders and holding it like a teddy bear instead. “Can you get me some underwear to rest in from home after the ultrasound?”

“Sure Honey, whatever you need.” 

Keith stays clinging to Shiro’s arm as they do the ultrasound, wincing at the feeling of the probe inside of him. It doesn’t take Colleen long to confirm the issue and she helps move Keith into one of the few private rooms in the med bay. It’s a comfier bed and Shiro runs off to get him things he needs from home. He tries to breathe deeply and holds his belly, feeling the subtle flutter of movement from the baby every now and then. “You’re safe.” He whispers, running his hand over his stomach. “You’re safe, so everything’s okay.”

When Shiro comes back, he gives Keith his boxer briefs with the packer built in and a pad to catch the blood, helping him change. He brings his phone charger too and Keith’s favorite blanket from home, a water bottle to keep him hydrated. They have some time before the surgery, so Shiro hops up on the bed with Keith to snuggle up. 

“This sucks.” Keith sighs, snuggling into Shiro’s side and letting him stroke his hair and his back. “Thanks for taking care of me. I’m really freaked out.”

“It’s okay.” Shiro says. “It’ll be a little minute of pain while you get the epidural, then you’ll be all numb and I’ll come back in as soon as they’re done.”

“I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you what was wrong.” Keith swallows as he nestles deeper in to Shiro’s chest, resting his cheek on his pecs. “I just couldn’t get the words out.”

“It’s okay, Baby. I know you were scared.” Shiro says and although Keith knows he can’t do this a second time, keep an emergency from Shiro, he appreciates that Shiro isn’t lecturing him. He just needs to be held. “How are you feeling?”

“Nothing hurts, I’m just scared.” 

“It’ll be okay.” Shiro coos. “Can I rub your belly?”

“Yeah.” Keith actually laughs a little as he reaches under the blanket and hikes up his hospital gown, relaxing a little more when Shiro’s hand comes to rub his swollen stomach. He feels a little flutter and smiles. “I know you can’t feel it, but it’s moving a little.”

“The baby?”

“Mhm.” Keith sighs, turning to nuzzle his face into Shiro’s neck. “I didn’t know what I was going to do if we lost this. I know we would try again, but I can really feel them in there, you know? That’s our baby.”

“Oh Honey.” Shiro presses his lips to Keith’s temple. “We’re not gonna lose anything. Even if we did, I would still love you just as much and we would be alright, but the baby’s doing great. Everything’s fine.”

“Yeah.” Keith breathes. 

Colleen comes in after a while and takes them to the med bay’s only operating room to administer the epidural. 

Shiro coos to him as they prepare it, kissing his forehead and holding his hand, telling him it’ll be over before he knows it. 

Keith can’t lie. It’s terrifying, it hurts, and he cries as he focuses on staying still through the pain until it’s done and the numbness sets in. 

“You did so good, Angel. You’re doing so great.” Shiro murmurs as Colleen and her team get ready for the procedure. “You feel good?”

“Numb.” Keith sighs, laughing a little as he tries to move his legs and it doesn’t work. 

“Cutie.” Shiro brushes the tear tracks from his face and bends down to kiss them. “I have to go outside, okay? But I’ll be right back in when you’re done. I’ll take you right back home, make your favorite dinner, and we’ll get you super cozy to rest.”

“That sounds nice.” Keith smiles. “Thanks Takashi. Love you.”

“Love you too, tough guy.” Shiro grins when he leans down one more time to give him a proper kiss. “You got this, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Keith nods as Shiro pulls away and he feels like he does. He’s got this. He watches Shiro leave as Colleen puts his legs up in stirrups. 

“We’re gonna start, alright Keith? It’ll be over quickly. You might feel some sensations of pressure, but no pain.”

“Okay.” Keith shuts his eyes and lets her go to work. He does feel movement, but she’s right that there’s no pain. He tries not to think about the needle, thinking instead of the pampering that’s waiting for him. He doesn’t always love Shiro treating him like some delicate flower, but the miscarriage scare had rattled him pretty badly. He’s exhausted emotionally. 

He keeps his eyes shut as Colleen talks him through what’s happening. She’s right that it doesn’t take long. She tells him soon that she’s all done, cleans him up, and lets his legs down. The medical team departs and Colleen gets Shiro herself, returning to the operating room with his husband and a wheelchair in tow. 

“Come here, Baby.” Shiro says when he carefully helps Keith off the bed and into the chair. 

“You’ll be numb for about forty-five more minutes.” Colleen instructs. “Bed rest for the next two days. Give the yoga and exercise a break. Eat well and  _ no _ penetrative sex for a week.”

Keith pouts, but Shiro just runs a hand through his hair, scratching his scalp a little when he asks Colleen. “Is oral and clitoral stuff okay for him? Will vibrations hurt?”

“Shiro!” Keith turns red to the tips of his ears. 

“Baby, you’re about to spend a lot of time in bed and you’ve been bouncing off the walls lately.”

“It’s perfectly fine.” Colleen laughs. “Everything is fine, just no penetration. That includes anal, it’s too rough for him right now. Clitoral stimulation is fine, oral is fine. Keep vibrations to a low.”

“Sounds good.” Shiro says with a little squeeze of Keith’s shoulder. “I’ll get your stuff from the room and we’ll wheel you home, yeah?”

“Wheel me.” Keith rolls his eyes. It feels silly to be in a wheelchair, but he’s far too numb to walk. “Let’s go then.”

Shiro wheels him back to the room and gathers his things before he takes him out of the med bay. They get some questioning looks as they go, but Shiro assures everyone that Keith is fine, the baby is fine, they just had a little scare and Keith needs to rest for a bit. He rolls Keith back to their quarters and into the bedroom, lifting him like he weighs nothing at all to set him down on the bed. He helps get him comfortable, putting the comforter over him and surrounding him with pillows. 

“I don’t really need a nest.” Keith laughs, but he swoons when Shiro bends down and gives him a warm kiss on the lips. 

“Are you nauseous from the anesthesia or anything?”

Keith shakes his head. “I’m actually pretty hungry.”

“On it.” Shiro hands him the remote and kisses his head one more time. “I’ll be right back with lunch, okay?”

“Mmkay.” Keith yawns, settling into the pillows as Shiro leaves. He feels so lucky. He’s an idiot for not telling Shiro something was wrong earlier, but he’s beyond grateful to have him here now to take care of him in the aftermath. 

He eats the sandwich Shiro makes him and wiggles his toes as sensation starts to return. Shiro sits in bed with him too, stroking his hair as they watch mindless television. He’s done eating pretty quickly and can move his legs again, although the movement’s a little lethargic. Sensation returns between his legs last and with Shiro’s hand running through his hair, Keith realizes pretty fast that he’s aroused. Thanks, pregnancy hormones. 

“Shiro?” He asks in a soft voice, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder. 

“Yeah?” 

Keith shifts closer and squirms a bit. “I don’t know if I’m gross down there or anything right now, but could you maybe um…” He glances down at his lap. 

“There’s really no stopping you lately, huh?” Shiro laughs. Keith is still in a hospital gown. It would be easy access. “Let me see, Baby.” He lifts the comforter with one hand shifts down the bed a bit, taking away the covers and lifting Keith’s gown. 

Keith opens his legs to let Shiro see that he’s already a little wet and shivers when Shiro licks his lips. 

“Do you want me to just get you off while you watch TV and relax, or do you want the works?” Shiro teases as he slides his human hand up Keith’s thigh. Keith glances over and sees that Shiro’s actually a little hard in his uniform pants just at the sight of his damp pussy. 

“I wouldn’t complain if you got a little into it.” Keith swallows as Shiro moves over to lie on his stomach between his legs, head hovering between his thighs. “Make sure I don’t taste gross.”

“You could never taste gross.” Shiro says, leaning in to run his tongue over Keith’s clit. It twitches in response. “Aw, you getting hard for me, Baby?”

“Yeah.” Keith squeaks. “Do that again.”

Shiro looks up into his eyes as he licks again, Keith’s clit reacting obviously to the touch. Keith actually loves how it swells when Shiro stimulates him and while he never minds using words like pussy, cunt, or clit, (in fact they arouse him a lot too), it  _ deeply _ turns him on when Shiro calls it his cock. Shiro senses what kind of mood he’s in. “I love your little dick, Baby.” He coos, kissing Keith’s clit as he glances up at him again. “You get so wet and hard for me. I love how it perks up when I lick you here.”

Keith whines and hooks one leg over Shiro’s shoulder, hugging his belly as he watches him. He’s thankful it hasn’t grown so big yet that he can’t see Shiro when he’s going down on him. 

“You want me to blow you, Angel?”

“Yes.” Keith whimpers. “Please?”

“You’ve been such a good boy today. I’m gonna suck your dick so hard, you’re gonna come without me putting anything inside you.” Shiro gives the dirty talk a rest to lean down and get the job done, sucking the red nub of Keith’s dick into his mouth and sucking gently. 

The sensation is heaven, Keith turning his hot cheek against the pillow and moaning as Shiro sucks him off. “Takashi.” He sighs, feeling Shiro’s hover hand stroke the inside of his thigh. He doesn’t mind for now that Shiro can’t put anything inside him. This is enough.  _ More _ than enough. Shiro’s mouth is warm and Keith is soaking, craving an orgasm after all the stress and tension of the last several hours. 

Shiro hums against him and drags his tongue down, refusing to dip inside, but licking between Keith’s folds and over his hole to make it twitch. “You taste so good.” He licks from his entrance back up to his clit, circling it once with the tip of his tongue before he gives Keith the pressure he wants, massaging the bud in deep circles while his mouth envelopes it. 

Keith rolls his hips and whines, feeling the telltale tingles of impending orgasm. 

Shiro takes his mouth away and smiles as he replaces his tongue with two fingers, kneading the sensitive nub under them. “You should fuck me when you feel up to it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Shiro grins. “You make me feel so good when you give me your cock, Baby, but today’s just for you.” He gives Keith thigh a squeeze before diving back in and Keith sees stars.

He doesn’t have much stamina to resist and Shiro knows how to be efficient, working his tongue against him until Keith starts to whimper more and his legs are twitching. Keith isn’t sure if he’s right, but he feels a familiar sensation to what he felt when Shiro fucked him on the kitchen counter before. He’s squirted a couple of times after that, but only when Shiro’s fucking him. He’s never done it from just Shiro’s tongue before, but he senses it coming. “Takashi.” Keith gasps, reaching down to pull his hair and try and give some warning. “I-I’m gonna…  _ Fuck _ .” Keith misses his chance to give Shiro a shot at preparing when he licks over just the right place and Keith tips his head back with a moan as he comes. He squirts over Shiro’s chin, gasping and writhing as Shiro licks up the fluid, using his fingers to rub him through orgasm. He feels the sheets grow damp beneath him and groans half in pleasure and half in annoyance that they’ll have to remake the bed, his pussy still convulsing until the orgasm fully passes.

“That’s the first time you’ve come like that without me inside you.” Shiro smiles, kissing over Keith’s mound, into the coarse hair on his crotch, up the swell of his belly. “I’ll change the sheets. Need help standing?”

“Yeah.” Keith breathes, letting Shiro help him up and leaning on the nightstand as he watches his husband remake their bed. His legs are weak from a mix of the lingering anesthetic and the intensity of the orgasm. He kinda hopes this squirting thing keeps up. It feels fucking incredible other than the mess it leaves. 

Shiro redresses their bed and fluffs the pillows again for Keith before he goes to the bathroom and returns with a damp towel. “Come here, Sweet Pea.” He smiles, knowing Keith loves the pet name as he comes up and wipes him down. “Feeling good?”

“Yeah.” Keith breathes. “You always make me feel good.”

“Well you’ve had the worst day ever, so you deserve some pampering.” Shiro says as he helps Keith back into bed, tucking him in and leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Think you can get a little sleep?”

“I don’t want to sleep.” Keith pouts. “Can you read to me or something?”

“Read to you?” Shiro laughs, sitting on the side of the bed and running his hand through his hair. “What? The book you haven’t touched in a month?”

“Yes.” Keith sticks his lower lip out. “It’s on my dresser, can you? The TV’s giving me a headache.”

“Sure, Baby.” Shiro smiles, giving his shoulder a playful nudge as he gets up to get the book. “You remember where you were?”

“Page 69.”

“You were not, Keith.”

“Page 420.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the scare this chapter! Everything is all good with the baby though!
> 
> Make sure you're following me on Twitter @nuttinonice for important updates regarding this fic and advanced previews!
> 
> Thank you everyone who's reading this, I'm having the best time writing it and your comments all really keep me going <3


	5. Closer Every Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby shower time!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiro gets protective at parenting class uwu

Keith finds a new pregnancy symptom every month. They’re in the thick of month number five and not only is he still peeing every hour, he can’t stop crying. He cries when they run out of his favorite cereal, when he stubs his toe, when he sees an exceptionally emotional Subaru commercial.  _ Especially _ when he sees those goddamn Subaru commercials. 

It freaked Shiro out when it started happening. He came home to find Keith bawling on the couch, a pillow clutched to his chest like a lifeline and had rushed over, thinking something was horribly wrong, but Keith had just found Titanic on TV and was having a tough time reliving the death of Leonardo DiCaprio. 

After that, it’s kind of endearing. Shiro kisses away his tears and they laugh about how silly it is. He keeps Keith’s favorite pregnancy-safe foods stocked for instant comfort when needed and as always, showers him in plenty of affection. There’s only one place where Keith really feels humiliated about the tears. Fucking parenting class. 

It doesn’t start off different than any of the other times they’ve been. The other couples don’t really speak to them much, but they’ve all gotten accustomed to the unconventional couple - by their standards - in the back of the classroom. Keith doesn’t feel like he really stands out all that much anymore until they start talking about breastfeeding. 

The teacher goes on and  _ on _ about how inferior a bottle is. How bottles are for emergencies, if the baby is hungry and you’re not producing and about all the benefits for babies who get breast milk. Keith finds himself staring down at his own chest, hot tears welling in his eyes. Second only to his wedding day, the happiest day of his life had been when he got his top surgery. He loves his chest and shoulders that he worked to broaden, loves the way his husband kisses his grafted nipples, but he doesn’t love this. There’s something all the moms in the room can do that he might not be able to. The doctor said breast feeding could still be possible, but it’s equally likely that he won’t be able to produce enough milk. The most likely scenario is that he’ll be able to breastfeed their baby occasionally, but for the most part, to make sure it gets enough to eat, they’ll be relying on a bottle. 

Shiro seems to sense it, keeping a hand on Keith’s back as the conversation continues. One of the moms pipes up that she can’t believe anyone considers doing anything  _ but _ breastfeeding if they care about their baby’s health and Keith’s mouth wobbles. He cares about their baby. He cares about it more than anything. He keeps his head facing down, but he knows it’s audible when he sniffles. 

“Actually, a lot of people  _ can’t _ breastfeed.” Shiro says, frowning as the couples in the room turn towards them. “Two percent of women can’t because milk production varies and some people just don’t produce enough. Blockage can also happen and then you  _ have _ to switch to a bottle. I don’t think using a bottle has anything to do with how much parents care about their children.”

“I just meant parents who  _ choose _ not to breastfeed.” The woman responds. She’s about their same age, a little further along than Keith judging by the size of her stomach. 

“We didn’t choose.” Shiro shrugs. 

“Didn’t you?” Her eyes dart to Keith’s chest and he feels himself turn scarlet. 

“I-I can still breastfeed.” Keith swallows, his voice shaky. “My milk production might just be low, so we’ll always have bottles, but I’m gonna breastfeed as much as my body lets me. It doesn’t mean I don’t care about our baby.” His voice is quivering and he realizes too late that there are tears running down his cheeks. Shiro is quick to put an arm around his shoulders and squeeze, keeping him close and protected.

“My point is just that maybe we should learn how to prep a bottle and choose the right formula for our infants too instead of passing judgement.” Shiro says, handing Keith a tissue from the pack he keeps in his pocket as the instructor stutters an apology and gives some information on bottle feeding. 

Keith wants the linoleum of the classroom floor to open wide and swallow him whole as they sit through the rest of the class. He hates feeling less than the women in the room. If anything, he’s sacrificing so much more to carry a child. Who the fuck are they to make him feel like he’s not doing enough? But he still feels it. 

When class ends, Shiro leads him out. Usually, Keith would take it as condescending and would tell him he doesn’t need to be protected, but this time he’s grateful for it, his breath still hitching a little bit when they get in the car and drive home, Shiro’s hand still holding his. 

“Is it okay that I said what I did in class?” Shiro asks when they walk back into their quarters. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you or anything, it just pisses me off how much those moms gatekeep like the only right way to parent is their way.” He sighs as he kicks his shoes off by the door. 

“No, I’m glad you did.” Keith grimaces, rubbing his stomach in circles to soothe his anxiety. “Fuck, this day is just gonna keep sucking. We have to go clothes shopping.”

“Well rest a little before we do that. I’ll make lunch in a minute.” Shiro says as he walks up and puts his hand on Keith’s belly too. “I know you hate shopping, but you need some clothes that fit you.” 

“Yeah.” Keith huffs, leaning his forehead on Shiro’s shoulder. They’d put elastic in his jeans, but even those were too tight. He wasn’t  _ huge _ , but he was well past the point of it not being blatantly obvious that he’s pregnant. He hardly has anything he can wear. He still comes to meetings when he feels his input is relevant, but it’s a little embarrassing rolling up in sweatpants because he’s outgrown his uniform. “Oh.” He lifts his head and glances down, feeling the baby kick lightly against Shiro’s hand. “They’re going again.”

“Aw, hey little one.” Shiro beams, immediately dropping to his knees as he feels Keith’s stomach. The kicks aren’t strong enough yet for Shiro to really feel them, but Keith feels the baby flutter at Shiro’s touch and it brings a smile to his face for a moment. “Do they hurt?”

“Not really, but sometimes it kicks my bladder.” Keith pouts. “Shopping is gonna suck. I’m just gonna feel ugly and cry.”

“I’ll come into the dressing room and kiss you until you feel handsome again then.” Shiro teases, pushing up and kissing him on the lips to put him at ease. “Think positive, okay? We’ll get you something nice to wear for the baby shower tonight and after that, we’ll get to go to your sonogram appointment and see our little one again. Just look forward to that stuff.”

“Yeah.” Keith breathes, stepping back to head for the kitchen. “Let me cook with you. I wanna do something besides cry for twenty minutes.”

“Aw, sure Baby.” Shiro smiles, smacking a cheesy kiss to Keith’s cheek as he follows him to the kitchen. “Get the blender, it’s smoothie day.”

**

Shopping proves to be more depressing than Keith thought it would be. They’ve done it a time or two before. He knows how much it sucks to walk into the maternity section, but it feels just as bad every time. Everything is dresses and floral print and he laments that the clothes they bought online hadn’t fit right because no department store sells clothes for pregnant men no matter how hard he looks. 

“Here Baby, these aren’t so bad.” Shiro says, pulling a pair of jeans from the rack with an elastic waist. “Don’t worry too much about fashion, just find things that are comfortable.”

Keith sighs and takes the jeans. He hates them. They’re not his cut, not his style, but they look like they’ll fit. 

“Everything here is for women.” Keith laments as Shiro goes through the clothing racks for him. “I hate that we can’t do this online.”

“I know, Honey.” Shiro empathizes, pulling away from the rack to give Keith a kiss. “Look, we found some jeans that might fit, we found some yoga pants and stuff. Let’s just go to the men’s department, yeah? We’ll just buy big sizes. You can get something handsome for the baby shower.”

“Thanks, Takashi.” Keith sighs, blushing as they leave the maternity section and a passing pregnant woman gives him the evil eye. 

In the men’s section, Shiro looks for absolutely everything and anything that can work. Tank tops and button downs, athletic shorts, anything with an elastic waist until they have enough options to head in to the dressing room. 

Keith goes for the men’s clothes first, his heart sinking when the first shirt won’t button down over his stomach. The tank top that fits his belly is too big on his shoulders and he looks at the last dress shirt with tears in his eyes. It’s the one he likes the most. Sleek black and slimming, but large like it might fit over his stomach. He says a prayer as he puts his arms through the sleeves and buttons it down one by one. 

It’s so close to fitting. The buttons go together easily until he gets to the peak of his stomach and he tries to stretch it. “Come on, come on,  _ please _ .” He begs, hot tears in his eyes as he forces the button through, only for it to pop off the moment he let go. “Fuck!”

“Keith?” Shiro asks from the other side of the curtain. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Keith croaks, yanking the shirt off over his head and throwing it to the floor as he sits down on the bench in the dressing room and hugs his belly. He’s hideous.

“Baby, hey.” Shiro coos as he pulls the curtain back and steps inside. “Hey, hey, don’t cry. It’s okay.” He kneels down in front of him and puts his hands on Keith’s knees. “Look at me.”

Keith sniffles and meets his eyes. 

“Just because it’s hard to find clothes for you, doesn’t mean you’re not still the handsomest guy in the world to me, yeah?” Shiro whispers, his eyes bright as he smiles up at him. “You are so fucking sexy and we’re not gonna let a shitty department store take that from you.”

“I look like a whale.” Keith whines, looking down at the swell of his stomach. It’s not even that big yet, really, but he’s been lean his whole life and it’s big enough now that people can’t miss it. He loves the life that inside of him, but he hates how he looks. He hates his stomach.

“You look like my strong incredible husband who’s doing something  _ amazing _ .” Shiro says before leaning in to kiss his belly and plant one of his hands on it. Keith can’t help but smile a little when the baby kicks his hand. “Feel that? That’s what this is all for. It’s gonna be okay.”

“I still don’t have anything to wear for the shower though.”

“That’s okay.” Shiro nods. “Look, we struck out before, but let’s just take your measurements and customize some clothes online.”

“Oh God Shiro, we can’t afford that.”

“Yes we can.” He says, leaning up to plant a kiss on Keith’s cheek. “Just wear something comfy for the shower. I’ll tell everyone to come super casual. Let’s just forget this and go to the sonogram appointment.”

“Thank you, Shiro.” Keith sniffs, leaning forward to hug him. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” Shiro says with a cheesy grin as he gets to his feet and hands Keith his shirt. “Let’s go see how the little bean is doing, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Keith laughs, pulling his shirt on again and standing up. “Um, I know it doesn’t really matter, but for curiosity’s sake, I think I want Colleen to tell us the baby’s sex today. Even if it doesn’t mean anything for what their actual gender identity will be, I kinda want to know if we’re gonna have to prepare for the period talk or the how to deal with random boners conversation one day. We also have to know in case we need to make a decision about circumcision.”

“Oh God, I don’t want to think about puberty or circumcision.”

“I’m guessing I’ll be the sex talk parent.” Keith teases, kissing Shiro on the tip of his nose.

“Hey.” Shiro pouts. “I’ll do it too. I’m sex positive.”

“You’re also my cute little boy scout.” Keith says as he pulls back the curtain to the dressing room. “What are you gonna do if you see the kid’s internet history?”

“I… do not want to think about that.”

**

“Well Keith, the baby’s looking perfectly healthy.” Colleen smiles as she moves the sensor over his abdomen, Keith shivering at the coldness of the gel. On the screen next to them, is an image of their soon to be child, now the size of a banana as Colleen had put it. “Are you interested in learning the sex this time?”

“Yeah actually.” Keith nods, reaching out to hold Shiro’s hand and squeezing. “We want to know.”

“Well, we all know things can change, but right now, you’ve got a healthy baby girl.”

Keith looks over and grins at the way Shiro’s eyes light up. Even if the sex isn’t important to them his heart warms too. Their baby is growing, healthy, now big enough for them to learn more about it. “Wow.”

“Yeah, wow.” Shiro laughs. “Shit, um that’s just… Awesome.”

“You’re so cute.”

“Can I um…” Shiro glances down at Keith’s stomach. “I mean, is it okay if I refer to the baby as a girl and use those pronouns for now? Is that bad?”

“We’ll raise her to tell us if she ever wants to be called something else. For now, I think it’s okay.” Keith nods, blushing as Shiro kisses the top of his head. “Thanks for being so good about this.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” Shiro shrugs. “I want to be a good dad.” 

“Still.” Keith gives him a peck and turns back to Colleen. “Anything else we need to do?”

“Nope.” Colleen shakes her head. “Come see me if you have any issues and other than that, we’ll stick to our check up schedule.” She wipes his stomach off and takes all the equipment away, letting Keith relax and get redressed properly.

“Thanks Colleen.” Keith smiles as Shiro takes his hand. “Are you coming to the shower?”

“I’ll be by with Pidge and Matt, yes.” She laughs. “Go get ready, I’ll see you two later.”

Keith glows as Shiro leads him out of the med bay and they head back to their quarters. Shiro seems to have decided he’s in for a little pampering because he sits him down on the bed, puts the TV on, and runs a brush through his hair, carefully untangling any knots he finds and kissing Keith’s cheek when he accidentally tugs too hard. 

“You don’t have to dote on me just because I got emotional this morning.”

“You’ve had kind of a shitty day, Baby. Let me make you feel good before the shower.”

“Thanks, Shiro.” Keith sighs as Shiro works his hair in to a short braid. He loves having his hair played with.

When Shiro ties off the braid, he peels Keith out of his shirt, extra careful not to mess up his hair, and rubs his shoulders for him. Keith leans back against his chest and relishes in every touch, one hand rubbing his belly as he half-focuses on the television. “You’re so handsome right now.” Shiro smiles, giving his shoulders a squeeze. “Just wear whatever makes you feel comfy for the shower. You look good in anything.”

“You’re really cheesy, you know that?”

“You love it.” Shiro teases, floating his prosthetic down to rub Keith’s stomach. “I know there’s four months to go, but it feels like we’re gonna meet her so soon.”

“Yeah, it feels close.” Keith laughs as he cranes his neck back to kiss Shiro’s cheek. “I can’t wait.” He rolls over and saddles up, so he’s straddling Shiro’s thighs and sits down in his lap, leaning in to give him a proper kiss. “I don’t think we have time for sex, but can I just kiss you for a while? It calms me down.”

“Keith, of course.” Shiro melts, keeping one hand on Keith’s stomach and wrapping an arm around his waist as their lips come together in a soft kiss. 

Keith kisses him slowly, just relaxing against the calming touch of his husband, enjoying the feeling of his lips and the taste of his tongue as Shiro strokes his back and rubs his belly. For once, he’s not even horny, he’s just content to sit here and make out with the man he loves. They’ll probably have sex after the baby shower, but it’ll be nice like this. Slow and warm, full of love and comfort. “I want you to make love to me when everyone leaves.” Keith whispers against Shiro’s lips. “I’ve been so frantic and hormonal lately, just… lie me down and take care of me. I love when you do that.”

“Of course, Baby. Anything you want.” Shiro smiles, his eyes so bright and genuine. “I’m so lucky to have you. I mean, sometimes you fuck me into oblivion and sometimes you’re all soft and sweet like this. I love it. Love you.”

“I love you too.” Keith laughs, giving him one more gentle kiss on the lips. “We should get ready.”

“Mm, five more minutes.” Shiro sighs as he hugs Keith against him. “Just want to hold you for a little longer.”

**

Shiro gets their quarters into party-shape in no time. They’ve already cleaned, so he puts rainbow streamers around the living room and takes the catering at the door to set it all up in the kitchen. Krolia gave them a new rocking chair last week, so Shiro sets it up in the living room for Keith to sit in when they do gifts. 

Keith ends up dressing in a pair of stretchy overalls and swipes Shiro’s hoodie to go with it. He feels bundled up and cozy, the baby fluttering inside him like she’s excited too. His mom is coming soon and his heart warms at the thought of seeing her again. She’s been popping in and out to check up on him.

It’s not long before evening comes and they’re greeting their guests at the door, Keith beaming as he stands next to Shiro and welcomes everyone. Lance and Allura come first, taking their time to feel up his stomach. Lance refuses to move his hand until he feels the baby kick and they all laugh when he finally does. 

“She doesn’t like you, Lance. Move along.” Keith teases as he rubs his belly. 

The Holts come next, Sam giving Shiro a long hug and a clap on the back while Keith gets one from Colleen and high fives Matt and Pidge. Next comes Krolia. 

“Mom!” Keith grins when she walks through the door, quickly taking the gift from her hands and handing it to Shiro, so he can throw his arms around her and squeeze tight. “I know you’re super busy right now. Thanks for being here.”

“I wouldn’t miss your baby shower if the whole world was at stake, Kiddo.” Krolia laughs. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Keith smiles as he tucks his head into her shoulder. “You gonna save me from Shiro’s crazy pregnancy diet food?”

“Uh uh, Mister. Your dad forcefed me prenatal vitamins too and if I had to do it, so do you.”

“Lame.” Keith pouts. 

A few of Shiro’s crew members come next, along with the MFE pilots who have all promised to be on future babysitting duty. Keith lets Shiro handle the greetings from there and walks off to collapse into the rocking chair. They sure picked a long ass day to have the baby shower. 

“Tired?” Krolia asks as she walks up to his side and tousles his hair a bit.

“This baby is an energy sucker.” Keith sighs. “We had kind of a long day. Parenting class this morning and we tried to go clothes shopping. Nothing fits me, or looks good on me.”

“The outfit you’re in now is cute.”

“It’s practically pajamas.” Keith pouts, slumping down in the rocking chair. “I’m a whale.”

“Well, get used to it.” Krolia laughs as she gives his shoulder a squeeze. “You’ve got four months to go. You’re gonna get bigger.”

Keith just groans and leans his head against her hand to watch the rest of the guests file in. 

The party gets underway pretty quickly. Shiro seems to sense that Keith doesn’t have the energy for a long drawn out event, so he gathers their friends around to start the gift giving.

Shiro stays by his side and they go through the gifts together, Keith’s heart warming with every new item for their baby to use. The Holts all bought them a crib. It has to be assembled, but it’s extra safe and the perfect size. Allura and Lance got them a changing table and a diaper genie, one that’s cute and pastel green to keep things neutral. Krolia’s already given them the rocking chair, but she also gifts them some newborn sized onesies and a nursing pillow that makes Keith’s eyes water. He knows breastfeeding is going to be difficult for him, but having his mom and Shiro’s support on that, makes him look forward to it. 

Everything else is clothes and toys, pacifiers, decorations for the nursery. Keith can cry at how well everything's coming together. They have so much of what they need. All the MFE pilots even chipped in on a fancy stroller, so Keith can go jogging with the baby.

Shiro runs little baby shower games with the guests and Keith is happy to just watch him goof off and take pictures. He has a baby food eating race with Matt, Lance, and Sam, where Lance puts them all to shame. It leads into an arm wrestling contest with Shiro over who’s the best future dad and Lance, predictably, gets his ass handed to him. 

“So are you and Allura thinking of trying soon?” Shiro asks when the games are done and their guests mingle around the quarters.

“We are.” Allura smiles. “Turns out humans and Alteans are highly sexually compatible, so it’s very possible for us. We’ll probably start after your little one arrives. You can uh… show us the ropes.”

“Sure thing.” Shiro laughs, his arm slung comfortably around Keith’s shoulders as he presses a kiss into his hair. “We can have playdates.”

“Aw, that’s cute.” Keith gushes as he rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “They’re gonna have to open a daycare on the Atlas.”

They spend a little more time talking to everyone, eating some of the catering, before guests start to trickle out one by one. Keith hugs every one of them, a little overwhelmed by all the generosity as he says his goodbyes. He hugs Krolia for a little longer before letting her go too. She could only fly in for a little bit.

Soon, the quarters are empty again and Keith breathes a sigh of relief. Their living room is covered in wrapping paper, but he feels well loved and happy, especially when Shiro’s hands come up to rub his shoulders. 

“Can I take you up on what you asked for earlier?”

“Hm?” Keith raises an eyebrow before remembering. “Oh shit,  _ fuck _ yes.” He sighs at the thought of slow, loving sex right now. “God, Shiro. Please.”

“Come here.” Shiro smiles, sliding the hoodie off of Keith’s shoulders and hanging it up by the door. “If you want, I can put the fireplace on the TV, dim the lights, and lay you on the carpet. Would your back hurt too much?”

“No, that sounds fucking perfect.” Keith breathes, letting Shiro lead him into the living room.

Shiro clears the wrapping paper from a big enough space on the carpet and turns the TV on to the fireplace setting to light the room before he shuts off all the lamps. 

Keith is quick to wiggle out of his overalls and lie down on the carpet in his underwear, purring at the soft fibers against his skin.

“You’re so precious right now.” Shiro smiles, unbuttoning his shirt, so it falls open as he kneels and crawls over Keith, bending down to give him a soft kiss. “I’m so happy about all this, Baby.”

“Me too.” Keith grins. “What are you gonna do to me?”

Shiro ducks down to press a few kisses up the line of his neck before nibbling on his ear. It always makes Keith shiver. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, Keith. I’m gonna eat your pussy so fucking slow and just how you like it and then I’m gonna fill you right up with my cock, let you feel how hard you make me.”

“Oh  _ fuck _ , I love when you dirty talk like this.” Keith groans. “Takashi.”

“I’m gonna show you how much I love you, Angel.” 

“Jesus.” Keith squirms underneath him, parting his thighs as Shiro kneels back, sits between his legs. 

“You’ve been so good today.” Shiro says as he squeezes Keith’s mound through his boxers, feeling the warmth and the damp fabric. “Aw Baby, you’re so wet.”

Keith keens at the words and rolls his hips against Shiro’s hand. He loves how Shiro always knows what he wants to hear. Sometimes, he hates being doted on. Sometimes, he wants to fuck Shiro and make him whimper and fall apart, but sometimes he wants to fall apart himself. Right now, he wants Shiro to take care of him, make him come, and make him feel loved. He lifts his hips and lets Shiro pull his underwear off, shivering as the air conditioning hits the wetness between his legs.

“You’re so beautiful down here.” Shiro sighs, flicking his thumb over Keith’s clit. “Got your little dick all hard for me?”

“Yeah.” Keith keens, widening his legs even more. “Suck me, please.”

“Mm, well you do ask nicely.” Shiro smooths his hands up the insides of Keith’s thighs and squeezes the pliant flesh. The muscle is still there, but it’s softer than before. He bends down and liks a stripe up the inside, the line where his thighs meet his hips before he lightly scratches at the soft hair of Keith’s pubes. “You’re so cute.”

“Shut up.” Keith laughs. “Don’t tease your pregnant husband. It’s mean.”

“It’d be mean if you didn’t like it.” Shiro teases as he settles down on his stomach and hikes Keith’s legs up over his shoulders.

“Mmm.” Keith sighs when Shiro’s tongue splits his folds, licking over him with the tip of his tongue from where he’s slick and dripping, up to the mound of his clit. “Please suck me, Takashi.”

“Only because you’re being so good for me.” Shiro says before swirling his tongue over Keith’s clit and taking it into his mouth.

“Fuck.” Keith squeaks when Shiro starts to suck, his legs twitching against Shiro’s shoulders. It’s a little too much, but Keith loves being a bit overstimulated. It won’t last long, not when they’re having sex like this, but they both know it’s the perfect thing to get Keith keyed up. 

Shiro slows down a little, takes some of the pressure away and suckles as the sensitive part a little gentler as he eases his flesh hand up to stroke Keith’s quivering hole, already slick with arousal. “You taste so fucking good, Keith.” He breathes, dipping the tip of one finger inside before retracting it, just to tease a little more. He leans back in and eats Keith out how he wants to be, massaging his clit in deep circles with the flat of his tongue until Keith starts to moan. 

“Takashi, Baby.” Keith whimpers as he pushes his hand into Shiro’s hair, gripping it to urge him on. He can still feel Shiro’s fingers teasing his entrance and he twitches at the sensation, wanting to feel full, wanting his g-spot properly stimulated, but he’s distracted enough by what Shiro’s mouth is doing. Then Shiro’s fingers trail down to brush over his ass, the furled muscle fluttering at the contact. “Fuck.” Keith grunts, his eyes falling shut as Shiro spreads his wetness all the way down to his ass, teasing him there too before he brings his fingers back to his pussy and gives him what he wants. 

Shiro opens his eyes and looks up at Keith as he slides two fingers inside, curling them and pushing up against his g-spot while he works his mouth. 

“I-I’m gonna come, holy fuck.” Keith whines, his head tipping back in pleasure as he grips Shiro’s hair with both hands. “Nnn, a-ah… Keep going. Keep going, keep going,  _ please _ Baby don’t fucking stop, you feel so good, I’m gonna-” And just like that, Shiro’s hand and mouth are gone. “Shiro!” Keith pouts, letting go of his hair and squirming as Shiro chuckles at him. “If you say patience yields focus right now, I swear to  _ God _ , I’ll divorce you.”

“Settle down, Baby.” Shiro laughs, undoing the button and zipper of his jeans to relieve some pressure. “I’m getting there.”

“So was I.” Keith rolls his eyes and scootches towards him, reaching forward to grab hold of Shiro’s cock through his jeans and squeeze. 

“Oh.” Shiro sighs involuntarily. 

“Yeah? You like that?” 

“Yeah.” Shiro bites his lip and pushes his hips into Keith’s hand. 

“Hm, well someone’s earned a taste of his own medicine.” Keith says, dipping his hand into Shiro’s boxers to pump his cock in a tight slick grip as he trails his mouth down Shiro’s neck, using his free hand to toy with one of his husband’s nipples.

“Keith.” Shiro whimpers. “Come on, hey. It’s gonna be less fun for you if I come early.”

“Who said you get to come?” Keith whispers and grins when Shiro’s whole face goes red. “Sit on your heels, Babe.”

Shiro does as he’s told and Keith is quick to bend down, his swelled stomach brushing against the carpet as takes Shiro’s length in his mouth, pushing until he’s got every inch in and his nose is pressed into Shiro’s pubes. “Keith, Jesus Christ.”

Keith would smirk if he could, but he can’t, so he just bobs his head back and forth. His gag reflex died long ago when he started dating someone of Shiro’s uh… girth. He sucks hard, breathing in through his nose as he swallows every bit of pre that leaks from Shiro’s tip, setting a punishing pace until he feels his partner start to twitch and whimper. He knows when Shiro’s on the edge. He brings him right to it, then pulls off with a pop, leaving Shiro trembling with his jeans still bunched around his thighs. 

“Mean.” Shiro pants. “ _ That _ was mean.”

“That was  _ fair _ .” Keith corrects with a smile, still kneeling as he cups Shiro’s face in his hands and gives him a sweet kiss. They both sigh when they taste themselves on each other’s lips and Keith slides one hand down to massage his neglected clit a little bit more. He’s still so soaking wet and warm, he actually likes the feel of himself. He kisses Shiro with all the tenderness and love in his heart to bring the mood back a little and they break apart a few times to laugh at how horny and ridiculous they are lately.

“Here, Pumpkin. Let me take care of you.” Shiro says, batting Keith’s hand away and replacing it with his own, running two fingers in sweet circles over his aching clit as he pulls Keith into another kiss. 

Keith purrs into it this time, pushing his hips forward to show Shiro how good it feels.

Shiro turns his head and gives Keith neck some extra attention, holding him close as he sucks light hickeys onto his skin, his mouth hot against the cool skin as he gently lowers Keith onto his back again and kicks his pants off. “You know I like teasing you, but… for real, I really do want to make love to you.” Shiro says with the most genuine smile as he lays over Keith, cock poised between his legs, but not moving an inch forward without Keith’s green light. 

“I’d love that.” Keith sighs against him wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and hooking one leg up over his hip. “You can start.”

Shiro gives him another kiss, helping him fully relax as he pushes into him, inch by inch. 

Keith takes it with ease after years of practice and breaks the kiss to grin at him as he tightens his walls around him. “I fucking love you.”

“I love you too, Keith.” Shiro blushes as he starts to rock back and forth, angling himself up to give Keith the stimulation he needs. He balances up on one elbow, floating his prosthetic down to rub Keith’s clit with the vibrations on low. Keith is ascending. 

“God, Takashi.” Keith breathes as he pushes back against him, shivering with pleasure as they move together, building a rhythm that gives him deep satisfying waves of love and stimulation. No one knows how to take care of him like Shiro does. He knows every inch of his body, knows how to shift the angle in the tiniest way to make Keith see stars. 

They make the pace slow, Shiro pushing in deep rather than quickly over and over. It makes Keith crave him, his nails scraping down his back as he’s slowly and perfectly built up to orgasm. 

Keith’s moans are low and quiet. It might not be like their frantic fuck sessions, but it’s beautiful and gentle. It’s exactly what he needs as he feels warmth pool in the pit of his stomach, his thighs tensing against Shiro’s hips. “Baby, I’m gonna come.” He whispers like a secret, his eyes closed as pleasure builds and builds. Shiro keeps his pace steady for him. 

“Come for me, Sweetheart.” Shiro murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Keith’s forehead to urge him on. “I got you.”

The sweet affirmation is all Keith needs to crumble, whimpering as the wave of pleasure breaks and he comes hard and deep around Shiro’s cock with a brief rush of fluid. He’s had longer orgasm, but he feels this one more intensely, his mouth falling open in a silent scream when it peaks and then Shiro is coming inside him the moment he comes down. 

Shiro bucks his hips twice and shivers until he’s done, careful not to slump over Keith and press on his stomach when he relaxes. “Wow.”

“Yeah.” Keith laughs, propping himself up on his elbows to kiss Shiro’s nose scar. “You think I stained the carpet?”

“Nah it’s clear.” Shiro says as he pulls out and flops onto the carpet next to him, his flesh hand instinctively reaching over to touch Keith’s stomach. “Today really turned around, huh?”

“Yeah.” Keith hums as he turns onto his side and nestles into Shiro. 

“I could lay here with you all night.”

“Aw. That’s sweet, but I uh… think it might be a little impractical for me.”

“Hm? Why?”

“I really have to pee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having the best time writing this fic honestly guys aaa!! and all ur positive feedback rlly keeps me going
> 
> Don't forget!! Follow me on Twitter for more content, fic updates, and to find the other platforms I post fic on (sometimes earlier than AO3!)


	6. All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You just screamed at me.” Keith sniffles, taking his hand away so he can speak. “You talk down to me over what? Craving one fucking food I’m not supposed to have? I’m pretty sure scaring the shit out of me is worse for our baby than melted fucking cheese.” He tries to glare at him, but he’s hiccupping, unable to breathe steadily and his heart is pounding. 
> 
> Shiro’s eyes soften and Keith can see that he already feels horrible, but it doesn’t make him feel any better. They keep having this conversation. Shiro acts like a perfect, over the top amazing partner ninety percent of the time and then loses his shit when he falls off of it. Keith’s tired of it. The 180’s scare him, catch him off guard, and it makes him feel like such a burden when Shiro breaks. Keith feels like he’s breaking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've got a lot of writing on my plate right now

Keith has to admit, Shiro is a serious trooper. He’s halfway through the seventh month and he feels like a weather balloon. He’s clingier than ever, moody,  _ extremely _ prone to crying, but Shiro’s just been a total sweetheart. When Keith started snoring at night, he bought ear plugs, so he could still snuggle up with him as close as Keith likes. He does the pre-natal yoga with Keith every morning just to help him feel less silly about it, cooks all their meals, drags him to parenting class. 

Keith feels a little guilty lately. He’s been staying inside more and more as his stomach grows, entering the stage of the pregnancy he much prefers to keep as private as possible, so he feels like in turn, Shiro’s been cooped up as well. He wants to do something nice for him, but he’s too self conscious to go out on something like a fancy date and even if they do go out, the whole having to pee every hour thing really puts a damper on a walk around the park.

At night, Keith crawls into bed with Shiro and clings to him like a koala, humming as his husband strokes his hair with the prosthetic hand and rubs his belly with the human one. “‘m sorry for how high maintenance I’ve been.” Keith yawns as he shuts his eyes. “You’re the best husband ever.”

“You’re not high maintenance, Love.” Shiro laughs. “Get some sleep. I’ll wake you up with breakfast.”

“Thanks ‘Kashi.” Keith mumbles, already half asleep. “You’re the best.”

He falls into a deep sleep pretty quickly in Shiro’s arms. Waddling around all day just knocks him out at night to the point if Shiro doesn’t shake him awake in the morning, he sleeps right through all his alarms. 

At two in the morning, when Shiro shakes his shoulder, he thinks it’s closer to nine. “Shiro?” Keith blinks his eyes open and glances towards the window. “Still dark out, why’re you…” He shifts in place and stops cold. Oh  _ fuck _ no. He’s sitting in a puddle. 

“Hey Sweetie.” Shiro coos with a kiss to his forehead. “Don’t be embarrassed, just go get cleaned up. I’ll change the bedsheets, don’t worry about a thing.”

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” Keith groans, burying his face in his hands. “This is the grossest thing I’ve ever done. Don’t look at me.”

“Honey, it’s super normal. Expected almost.”

Keith pulls the covers back to look at his soaked sweatpants and feels his eyes well up. This is so humiliating. He feels like a little kid and even if he’s pregnant, he’s a grown man for crying out loud. This is ridiculous. 

“Oh Sweetheart, hey, hey don’t cry.” Shiro says, immediately pulling him into a hug and kissing the top of his head. “It’s just me here. No one’s gonna know. There isn’t any reason to be embarrassed.”

“I’m disgusting.”

“You’re carrying our child.” Shiro whispers. “Your body is going through the toughest thing it’ll ever go through. Everything is fine. Go wash up before you get cold, I’ll handle the bed and the laundry.”

“Okay.” Keith sniffles, his face burning red as he slinks out of bed and pads into the bathroom to strip out of his wet clothes and turn the shower on. He’s the  _ worst. _ Shiro’s already doing too much, now he’s waking him up in the middle of the night to do laundry because his body is so much of a trainwreck, he just pissed the bed in his late twenties.

He stands under the hot water and lets a few tears roll down his cheeks. He feels so damn gross. He misses feeling sexy and making Shiro feel good, doing nice things for him. He hates this. As if to punctuate the sentiment, the baby kicks him in the bladder and Keith winces. She’s gonna be one rambunctious kid.

“Keith?” Shiro asks from the other side of the bathroom door. “Can I come in and grab your clothes?”

“Yeah.” Keith croaks, wiping his eyes as he watches Shiro’s blurry figure step inside through the glass door of the shower. “I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. This is normal.” Shiro says as he gathers Keith’s damp clothes from the floor.

“It’s pretty disgusting.” 

“Hey.” Shiro walks up and opens the glass door, sliding it open enough that he can lean in and smack a kiss to Keith’s wet cheek, even at the cost of getting his hair floof a little damp in the water. “You could never disgust me. Got that?”

Keith blushes from the sentiment. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Shiro smiles. “The bed’s all made for you. Just come back when you’re ready.”

“Thanks, Takashi.” Keith melts. “You’re really the best husband ever you know.”

“Only because I’m married to you.” Shiro winks. “I’ll wait for you in bed.” He says before pulling away to throw Keith’s laundry in the wash. 

How the fuck is he married to such an angel? Keith is actually smiling when he turns the water off and gets out. He towels himself dry and heads back into the bedroom where Shiro’s waiting for him with the sweetest smile on his face and open arms. 

“Come here.” Shiro grins as Keith crawls into bed and plasters himself to Shiro’s chest again. “Are you cozy? Do you want me to get you pajamas or do you want to sleep like this?”

“Like this.” Keith says as he nuzzles his nose against Shiro’s jaw. “Thanks for not making me feel like a freak when stuff like this happens. I know I’m super gross lately.”

“You’re not gross, Keith.” Shiro says. “You’re glowing lately. I think you’re really beautiful.”

“You’re sweet, but what just happened was definitely not cute.”

“Everything you do is cute.” Shiro says as he slides his human hand down Keith’s back to cup his ass. “Do you think you can sleep or are you kinda keyed up?”

Keith crinkles his nose. “Kinda keyed up.”

“Hm.” Shiro eases Keith onto his back and presses a kiss to his temple as he strokes a hand up his inner thigh.

“Are you horny?” Keith laughs.

“Not necessarily, but you know I love to help you relax. You need sleep.” Shiro says as he moves his hand between Keith’s legs, cupping him and squeezing. “Plus, I know your confidence has been hurting and I…” He takes two fingers and slides them between Keith’s folds, rubbing over his clit and working him up to wetness. “I need you to know how incredibly sexy you are, Baby.”

“Shiro.” Keith snorts, rolling his hips against his hand. “You’re so dorky.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Shiro smiles. “I’m just in love with my big sexy husband.”

“Nerd.”

“You laugh at me, but you’re soaked right now.” Shiro says with a kiss to the side of Keith’s neck, massaging his clit in blissfully slow circles. They’re both still tired, but Keith feels Shiro’s cock hard against the small of his back and he really does feel better. Even after an embarrassing accident like that, Shiro is hard for him, working his pussy like it’s favorite thing in the world. And God, Keith really is wet. “You make it so hard for me when you come to bed naked.” Shiro murmurs, sliding his two fingers down to hook them inside and make Keith whimper, his thumb still pressing down on his clit. “Sometimes when I wake up first in the morning, it’s so hard not to just take my cock and slide inside you. When you sleep on top of me and I can feel how wet you are in the morning.”

“Oh fuck.” Keith whines. “That’s really fucking hot.”

“Bet you’d like to wake up with me inside you.” Shiro smiles, flicking his thumb over the sensitive nub again. 

“D-Don’t finger me, I’ll squirt.” Keith pants. “Don’t wanna change the sheets again.”

“Mm.” Shiro complies and goes back to just rubbing Keith’s clit, but at a faster pace. “You’re so cute when you come just from having your dick touched.”

Keith whines and starts to tremble as Shiro kneads him in deeper circles. As much as he loves the vibrations when Shiro uses the prosthetic, he loves the intimacy of Shiro’s human fingers working his pussy like this, touching him with so much love and care until he shudders and comes for him with a long drawn out moan.

“Good boy.” Shiro coos when Keith comes down, taking a few tissues from the nightstand to clean them both up. “Hey, I have a really busy day tomorrow, but I promise I’ll find some time for you, yeah? I think we could go out to lunch between my meetings. I know you’ve been cooped up and kind of shy about going out, but you could use some fresh air.”

“Yeah?” Keith grins as he snuggles up to him again and Shiro gives his stomach a few loving rubs. “I’d love a lunch date.” He’s pretty self conscious to go out in public lately, but he’s also got a bit of cabin fever. “Thanks, Takashi.”

“Of course.” Shiro says as he pulls the comforter up to cover Keith’s bare shoulders. “Think you can get back to sleep?”

“Mhm.” Keith hums, hugging him close as Shiro shuts the lights off again. He’s actually never felt so content.

**

Keith wakes up in the morning to the sound of Shiro coming home from his first meeting. He’s slept in for a while. It’s noon on the alarm and he figures he can grab a hot bath and then they’ll head out for their lunch date. He’ll need Shiro to help him into the tub though. It’s too big and easy to slip.

He pushes himself out of bed and slides into a robe, still yawning as he pads out to the kitchen to see Shiro frowning at a data pad, a cute wrinkle forming between his eyebrows. 

“Morning.” Keith smiles as he walks up to the opposite end of the counter to stand in front of him. 

“Mm.” Shiro nods in acknowledgement, still fixating on the tablet in front of him. 

“So um… Are we still going out for lunch?”

“I don’t know.” Shiro sighs. “Maybe in a bit.”

“Okay.” Keith bites his lip as he looks at his husband’s facial expression. Shiro’s not usually this frustrated, but it’s probably just a little work stress. He’s been an angel lately and one stressful meeting isn’t going to change his whole attitude. “If you feel up for it, could we go get Mexican? I’m craving queso so bad.” He pouts. “I had dreams about it.”

“You can’t have soft or melted cheeses.” Shiro mumbles as he types into the pad.

“Just a little queso won’t hurt the baby.” Keith’s shoulders slump. “It’s our favorite restaurant and we haven’t been since I got pregnant and-”

“Keith, no.” Shiro glares, although it’s still at the bright orange screen and not at Keith. “Pasteurized dairy only, there’s germs.”

“Come on, Takashi.” Keith whines. “You vetoed my last million cravings, can’t I have this one thing? And I really just want to go out, I’ve been cooped up inside and it’s making me restless and I know it’s mostly because I’ve been a hermit, but I want to go on a date really bad. Maybe it could help relax you?” He knows he’s kind of rambling, but when he gets restless, he talks a mile a minute. “Also I need your help, so I can get in the ba-”

“Jesus, Keith, help yourself!” Shiro snaps, slamming the data pad down on the counter with a  _ smack! _ that makes Keith yelp and wrap his arms defensively around his stomach. 

They stare at each other, Keith’s eyes filling with hot tears as backs away from him. Usually, he’d snarl right back, yell at Shiro and ask what right he has to yell at him like that when he hasn’t done anything wrong, but he’s six months pregnant. He’s sensitive lately, emotional, and a little fragile. He doesn’t feel angry, he feels hurt and scared. Why is his husband screaming at him? The same husband who had spent the night cooing to him, calling him Sweetheart and Angel.

“Kashi?” Keith whimpers, tears rolling down his cheeks as he clutches his belly. He hardly ever calls him just ‘kashi, but it comes out sometimes when he’s frightened, or sleepy. “W-What was that for, I just… I-I didn’t do anything, why are you…” A sob falls out of his mouth, so he clamps a hand over it. Crying like this is so fucking embarrassing and it only takes a moment for him to start doing it. Stupid fucking hormones.  
“Fuck.” Shiro sighs, leaning his head on his hands. “Keith, I didn’t mean to do that.”

“You just screamed at me.” Keith sniffles, taking his hand away so he can speak. “You talk down to me over what? Craving one fucking food I’m not supposed to have? I’m pretty sure scaring the shit out of me is worse for our baby than melted fucking cheese.” He tries to glare at him, but he’s hiccupping, unable to breathe steadily and his heart is pounding. 

Shiro’s eyes soften and Keith can see that he already feels horrible, but it doesn’t make him feel any better. They keep having this conversation. Shiro acts like a perfect, over the top amazing partner ninety percent of the time and then loses his shit when he falls off of it. Keith’s tired of it. The 180’s scare him, catch him off guard, and it makes him feel like such a burden when Shiro breaks. Keith feels like he’s breaking him. 

“Keith, I’m so sorry.” Shiro says, his voice wobbling. Keith can see he’s tearing up too. “I-I don’t know where that came from, I just had a really stressful morning and you were talking so fast, I just… W-What do you need help with? I’m right here, whatever you need.”

“I don’t need it anymore.” Keith sniffles. He’s not about to go soak in the bath just to cry his eyes out over his husband yelling at him. He can’t relax if they’re fighting. 

“Sweetie, are you shaking?”

“You just screamed at me out of nowhere, of course I’m shaking.” Keith cries, finally just dropping his head and letting it out. “I must be the biggest burden in the world that I keep tiring you out like this. I-I don’t expect you to be so perfect all the time, but when you get overwhelmed, why don’t you ever just tell me? You never tell me. You just let yourself get too stressed until you ditch me at a doctor’s appointment because you had too much going on to remember it, or you yell at me like this.” He wipes his eyes in vain and swallows the lump in his throat hard. “It’s not fair. You know I can barely fucking control my emotions right now and you know I’ll start crying if you’re mean. You can’t spend the night snuggling with me and calling me every sweet nickname in the book then get annoyed when I’m lovey dovey and clingy with you in the morning.”

“Baby.” Shiro rushes around the counter and over to him, putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder as he looks him over. “I’m so, so sorry. I-I never meant to yell at you and I’m so sorry for snapping. I never meant to do that, I just…” He looks at Keith, helpless. Keith knows how bad he feels, but it doesn’t shake off the heart attack he’d just given him. “This meeting, they were talking about moving up the next mission and it would mean we’d launch right around your due date. I know you’re going to give birth on the Atlas, but I want to be on Earth, so that if there’s  _ anything _ we need here, we can get it and I’m terrified that you’ll go into labor and I’ll be in the middle of piloting.”

“What did you say to them?” Keith sniffs. “I-I don’t want to give birth in outer space.”

“I’m still arguing about it, all that typing on the stupid data pad was just trying to put together some stats that’ll justify doing that mission later rather than sooner.” Shiro grimaces. “You’re right about everything you said. It’s not fair that I keep taking it out on you when things get to be a little too much.” He presses his lips to Keith’s forehead and wipes his tears away. “There could be listeria in queso, so you really can’t eat that, Baby. But we can go to the Mexican place if you still want to. I’ll cancel my next meeting if you want that too, but if you um… If you need me to leave you alone for a bit, I understand.”

“I-I don’t want you to go away.” Keith sniffs. “Can I ask you some stuff though?”

Shiro nods.

“Am… A-Am I super annoying?” Keith swallows, face burning red as he stares at the floor. “I mean I woke you up and kept you awake for an hour last night because I… I-I had a stupid accident and I guess I should’ve let you work when you came in just now. I just got excited to go out, but I know I was rambling and being obnoxious. I’m sorry.”

“Keith.” Shiro frowns, taking him by both shoulders. “You are not annoying. Never. You’re doing the most generous thing you could  _ ever _ do for me right now and it’s on me to take care of you when things like last night happen. I love taking care of you. Sure, I fucked up just now and I feel horrible.” He sighs. “But none of it is your fault. You’re pregnant. You’re going through something huge and the only person who’s messed anything up is me. You got that?”

Keith gives a weak nod and steps forward into Shiro’s chest, so he’ll hug him, still hiccupping a little when Shiro’s arm wraps around him. 

“Tell me what you needed help with, Baby. I’m right here.” Shiro says in the soft loving voice Keith knows so well. “Let me take care of you. I’ll make up for yelling and I’ll never let it happen again.”

“I was going to take a bath, so I wanted you to help me in.” Keith swallows. “It’s easy to slip in there and I don’t want to hit my stomach on anything.”

“You still want that bath?”

Keith shakes his head and tucks it into Shiro’s neck. “Can we just go out please? And I’m gonna need you to be in protective mode because I feel crazy self conscious being in public, but I need to get some air.”

“Sure, Honey. Let me call that meeting off okay? Then I’ll put something nice on, take you out, and I won’t let anyone mess with you alright?” Shiro kisses the top of his head. “I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“Yeah.” Keith swallows. 

“Are you okay?”

“I will be. If we spend time together right now instead of you leaving.” Keith nods, squeezing Shiro. “Will you come get ready with me after you call that meeting off?”

“Yeah, Baby.” Shiro coos, rubbing his back. “I love you so much. I’m really sorry again.”

“It’s okay, Takashi.” Keith says, heart still a little heavy as he pulls away, but he knows how horrible Shiro feels whenever he messes up like this. He goes to the bedroom and takes off the robe, putting on some boxers and a pair of elastic jeans before pulling a black hoodie on to help mask his stomach. It’s hot out, so he rolls up the sleeves while he listens to Shiro on the phone in the other room. He hopes it doesn’t get Shiro in any trouble to call it off.

Shiro comes in and walks right up to where Keith is sitting on the bed to give him a kiss. “No more work today. Let me take care of you.”

“You don’t have to take care of me.” Keith says. “You know that right? We keep talking about this, but I need you to know that even though I need your help with some stuff right now and I’m a little more fragile than I’ve ever been, I can still take care of myself. When you get overwhelmed, it’s fine to take a step back. I’d rather you do that then yell at me.”

“Okay, Baby.” Shiro nods, giving him another kiss on the forehead. “You’re right. Let me throw on a change of clothes and I’ll take you to that restaurant, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Keith smiles a bit at the prospect of Mexican food and sits back to watch Shiro change. He’s not exactly in the mood, but he can always appreciate how his muscular husband looks under uniform and Shiro’s wearing Keith’s favorite underwear. Maybe if Shiro makes things up to him super well, he’ll top him. 

Shiro tugs on a tight pair of jeans and a clingy white button down before toeing on a nice pair of shoes and bringing Keith his sneakers. “You ready to go? Do you need to use the bathroom or anything?”

“Shiro, you’re not a dad yet. I’m not your kid. I’m good.” Keith laughs as he takes the sneakers. “Thanks.” He says as he toes them on and stands. “Let’s go.”

Keith really appreciates it when Shiro does put protective mode on. They leave the Atlas with Shiro’s arm around his waist and Shiro holds his hand as he drives them to the restaurant too. Keith can still see in Shiro’s eyes how guilty he’s feeling, so he leans his head on his shoulder to let him know it’s okay. 

The host gives them a bit of a look, but Shiro stands in front of Keith and keeps a firm hold on his hand as they walk to the table. 

“Can we sit on the same side?” Keith blushes when they get to a booth in the back. “Me on the inside?”

“Yeah, of course.” Shiro says, stepping aside to let him in before sliding in beside him and grinning. “You look really cute right now.”

“Cute?” Keith snorts, grabbing the table and dragging it closer, so it covers his stomach. “I’m in a sweatshirt.”

“You’re adorable.” Shiro smiles, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against Keith’s temple. “You’re all soft and cozy.” He takes a menu and looks it over briefly before waving down a waitress. “Excuse me ma’am I’m sorry, would you be able to tell me if everything in your queso is pasteurized?”

“Yes sir, we only use fully pasteurized products in our queso.” The waitress answers and while Keith sees her glancing at him with a weird look, he’s glad she doesn’t say anything.

“Okay great, we’ll take a large bowl of that as an appetizer.”

“Wait, seriously?” Keith’s eyes light up as the waitress nods and walks away to fetch the order. “Shiro, don’t tease me.”

“Usually queso has some unpasteurized dairy in it, but it should be okay enough to eat some here.” Shiro says as he pulls Keith close. “I’m sorry I’m always saying no to stuff you want to do and eat, I just know you and you’ll be anxious about something being wrong if you eat something risky.”

“I know you’re right.” Keith pouts. “I keep craving food I can’t have.”

“When the baby comes, I’ll feed you all the sushi you want.”

“Thanks, Takashi.” Keith smiles as he leans his head on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Don’t worry about me, Honey. I just want to make you feel better.”

“Shiro.” Keith says, putting a hand on his thigh and squeezing as he looks up at him. “Something’s wrong for you to snap at me like you did. Talk to me.”

“I just don’t like feeling out of control.” Shiro sighs. “When you give birth, it’s gonna be really scary. I want everything to be perfect and how you want it to be and safe and I feel like a bad captain putting our needs over a mission, but…” He puts his hand on Keith’s belly and rubs. “This is our baby. It comes before everything.  _ You _ come before everything.”

“You’re such a softie.” Keith smiles.  “We’re not gonna be able to control everything when I go into labor, so let’s just take it easy okay? Let’s try to have the baby on Earth and leave it at that. No birth playlist, none of that extra stuff that could end up being one more thing going wrong, or that we didn’t get to do.”

“No birth playlist?” Shiro pouts.

“No.” Keith snorts. “You’re not playing Jimmy Buffet for our newborn.”

“Maybe not while you’re in labor, but try to stop me after that.”

The waitress brings the queso to the table and Keith has to use his full strength not to moan, managing to restrain himself as they put in their orders and he finally gets to devour it when she leaves.

“I love you so much.” Keith groans around a mouth full of cheese. “Oh my  _ God _ , this is good.”

“You’re precious.” Shiro sighs, pressing a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. “Eat as much as you want, Baby.”

When the real food comes, Keith is just as ravenous. He’s grateful Shiro finds it endearing somehow because it’s actually pretty gross. He shovels half an enchilada in his mouth, dipping every other bite in queso. He can’t remember the last time Shiro let him eat like this, he’s practically moaning around his food. 

“Feeling better?” Shiro asks when Keith stops for a breather and leans against him. Shiro’s barely made a dent in his own food in the time it’s taken Keith to nearly finish his. 

“Feeling great.” Keith sighs, melting right into Shiro’s side and reaching for his hand, so he can bring it to his belly. 

“Aw.” Shiro laughs as he rubs it in circles. “It’s cute how much you like having your belly rubbed.”

“The baby’s excited right now.” Keith mumbles, shutting his eyes and nuzzling his cheek against Shiro’s shoulder. “You settle her down.”

“She’s kicking a lot.” Shiro grins. “That doesn’t hurt you does it?”

“Not really. I like to feel her move around.” He ignores the fact that they’re in public, pressing a few kisses down Shiro’s jaw. “Hey you need to relax too. Will you take a bubble bath with me when we’re home?”

“Sure, Baby.” Shiro says with another kiss to Keith’s forehead. “You want to order dessert?”

“I’ve never been so in love with you.”

**

Keith is like a koala bear for the rest of the day, smiley and silly as he clings to Shiro. He feels like half of his crankiness was coming from eating nothing but lean protein and vegetables for so many months and now he’s in the best mood ever, snuggling up with his husband to watch a movie after the restaurant and falling asleep on his chest for a nap. 

When he wakes up, Shiro is still awake, watching the news and playing with Keith’s hair. God, and he smells really good.

“Shiro?” Keith whines, squirming a little on top of him. 

“Hey Sleepyhead. What’s up?”

“Can I fuck you?”

“Um.” Shiro blinks at him, his cheeks turning bright red. “Like… right now?”

Keith nods.

“You fucking me, not me fucking you.”

Keith nods again.

“...Any reason?”

“You’re stressed out and you look really cute right now, I’m horny, and you haven’t gotten fucked in a while.” Keith pouts. “Plus, I know what underwear you’re wearing and watching you change earlier made me miss your ass.”

“I mean, sure Baby. If that’s what you want.” Shiro laughs as he presses a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. “Bedroom?”

Keith gives a happy hum in reply and climbs up off the couch to lead Shiro to their room, grinning as he opens up their nightstand to retrieve the strap on he’s been neglecting. It’s a newer one. It has the bit that goes inside him for his own pleasure, but it’s not strapless, so it stays sturdy. “Take off everything but your underwear.” Keith says as he pulls off his sweatshirt. 

“Okay.” Shiro smiles as he undresses, walking up to give Keith a kiss while he unbuttons his shirt. “You know you don’t have to top just because I’m stressed. I mean I know you usually love to top, but we’re pretty far along here.” He smooths his hand over the curve of Keith’s stomach. “Will it feel good for you?”

“Takashi, sex with you is fucking awesome no matter how we do it.” Keith says, dropping his pants and stepping into the harness of the strap on to tighten around his hips, sighing when he eases the knob at its base inside himself. 

Shiro drops his jeans too and lies down on the bed, his eyes bright and face flushed as Keith shuts the light off and crawls over him. “Hey you.”

“Hey.” Keith grins as he nuzzles their noses together, reaching down between them to palm over Shiro’s cock through the thin pair of boxer-briefs. “You know it’s okay for you to get pampered a little bit too. I might be pregnant, but you’ve been working your ass off for us.”

“I’m happy to take care of you, Keith.” 

“And I’m happy to take care of you too.” Keith says as he slides down the bed, hooking his fingers through the waistband of Shiro’s underwear until he lifts his hips and Keith is able to slide them off. “ _ God _ , when was the last time I blew you?” Keith groans as he bends down to hover over Shiro’s erection. He’s not fully hard yet, but Keith is going to change that. He stays kneeled between Shiro’s open legs and licks his lips as he takes his husband’s cock in his hand, loving the way Shiro melts at his touch. “Your cock has been so neglected lately, Baby.” Keith pouts. “Let me take care of you this time.” He breathes before taking Shiro properly in his mouth, sinking down slowly and swallowing around the length before he moans around it. Maybe it’s the hormones, but he tastes so fucking  _ good _ . 

“ _ Fuck _ , Keith.” Shiro huffs, pushing his human hand into Keith’s hair. “You’re so good at this.”

Keith hums to show his appreciation for the compliment and hollows out his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down to build a steady rhythm. If he wasn’t so eager to fuck him, Keith would make him come like this just to taste it. He loves how Shiro’s thighs twitch, how his breath quickens. Keith could do this all day, but he’s got his eye on other things, so he pulls off with a ‘pop.’ “Turn over for me?”

“Are you gonna…” Shiro’s cheeks turned a deeper shade. 

“Yeah, I am.” Keith smiles and Shiro is quick to flip over onto his stomach and raise his hips up off the bed. Maybe he should use that nickname more often. He likes how cute it sounds. “I don’t think I’ve done this to you properly since I got pregnant, huh?” He says as he spreads Shiro’s cheeks and sighs at the sight, Shiro’s ass full and smooth in his hands too. “You love having your ass eaten.”

“I really fucking do.” Shiro breathes. “Please, Keith.”

“You don’t have to ask. I’m gonna give you everything you want.” Keith murmurs as he leans in and licks over Shiro’s hole, the furled muscle fluttering at the contact of his tongue. 

“ _ Keith _ .” Shiro whimpers. “More.”

Keith complies, reaching one hand between Shiro’s thighs to caress his balls before he starts to stroke his cock again, leaning in close to keep massaging his sensitive pink entrance with his tongue. He’s soaking wet himself with a clit begging for more attention than the light press of the strap on, but this is about Shiro. He needs to relax and hell if he doesn’t deserve a little pampering in the bedroom. 

“Fuck, Angel that feels so good.” Shiro whines. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” Keith grins, giving Shiro’s right cheek a playful bite before he leans back in to work his tongue a little ways into his hole. He can’t get it far of course, but the intrusion makes Shiro tremble. He twists his wrist as he strokes Shiro with a tight grip, eating him out with the same passion and vigor Shiro always pleasures him with. 

“Keith, I need more.” Shiro pants. “I want your cock.”

“You want me to fuck you?”

“ _ Yes _ , fuck.”

Keith pulls away and slides off of the bed, walking up to their nightstand and pulling the drawer open to retrieve the strawberry lube Shiro likes. “Come here.” He coos as he leans down to give Shiro a sweet kiss on the lips, letting him taste himself a little. “Feel good?”

“I feel great.” Shiro sighs, leaning in for another kiss and sucking Keit’s lower lip into his mouth. “Thank you, Baby.”

“You know the baby’s super excited right now.” Keith teases as he nuzzles their noses together. “She’s fluttering around and kicking like crazy.”

“Yeah?” Shiro laughs and puts his hand on Keith’s belly. “That’s adorable. What position do you want?”

“I’m too big for missionary, so I think you’re gonna have to get on all fours.”

“Sounds good.” Shiro says with a final peck to Keith’s’ cheek before he gets in position. 

Keith takes his time preparing him, using slick fingers to massage his prostate, stretch him out the perfect amount that he’d be able to take him without any pain. He kisses Shiro’s shoulders, smacks his ass and grabs it in his hand to make Shiro whine. He doesn’t stop until Shiro is begging to be fucked.

Keith is quick to slick up the silicone cock and line himself up, smoothing one hand up Shiro’s back when he eases inside. “That good?”

“So good.” Shiro chokes. “Keith, please, more.”

“You’re so good for me.” Keith says as he eases all the way in, giving Shiro a moment to adjust to the intrusion before he starts to rock back and forth.

Shiro’s back arches as he presses back against him, moaning low, but loud for Keith to hear. “Baby, you feel so fucking good.”

Keith has to admit, he feels a little silly, barely able to watch Shiro’s ass over his own stomach, but he loves hearing Shiro like this. He loves to make him feel good, show him how much he loves and appreciates him too. Plus, the way the strap on is rocking against his g-spot with each thrust feels pretty fucking good.

Keith fucks into Shiro at the steady pace he knows he likes, landing his hand on Shiro’s ass whenever he gets too quiet to make him moan again. He gives it to him deep and rolls his hips to grind against his prostate, one hand reached around stroking Shiro’s thick cock in time with his thrusts.

“ _ Keith _ , oh my God.” Shiro’s babbling. “Baby, make me come. I-I’m gonna come.”

“Me too.” Keith sighs as the toy nudges his spot at a perfect angle. The rhythm he set to get Shiro off is working pretty well on himself. God, he loves this toy. 

When Shiro comes, he nearly screams, crying out Keith’s name as he lets him thrust fast and deep, spurting over their sheets and Keith’s hand as he shudders through orgasm.

The sight is enough for Keith’s pleasure to swell into fruition and he shivers when he feels fluid running down his thighs. He kind of hopes this squirting thing doesn’t stop when the baby comes because  _ damn _ that feels intense.

“God, Keith.” Shiro breathes when he pulls out, rolling onto his back and staring wide eyed up at the ceiling. “I needed that.”

“Yeah?” Keith laughs as he wiggles out of the strap on and crawls up to lay by his side. 

“You’re amazing.”

“You’re cute.” Keith smiles, running his hand through Shiro’s hair as he leans in to peck the side of his nose. “Come here.”

“Hm?”

“Just relax.” Keith says, turning his head to kiss Shiro’s neck a little as he wraps a hand around his husbands soft dick and squeezes, just barely. 

“Mm.” Shiro hums as he nuzzles his nose against Keith’s hair, sighing when he ghosts his fingertips over the length of Shiro’s cock. “Feels nice.”

“You haven’t gotten much aftercare lately. Forgot how much you liked to be touched a little after sex.”

“You don’t have to, Ke-”

“I want to. I love touching you.” Keith leans in to give him a soft kiss on the lips, just barely brushing his tongue into Shiro’s mouth. “Let me take care of you tonight, Shiro. Let me be your partner.”

“Okay.” Shiro whispers with a grin before pulling Keith in to one more kiss. “Thank you, Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee thank you guys for reading and keeping up with this!! Remember to check out my Twitter bc these chapters go up earlier in another place!!


	7. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone is arriving!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late! I'm in the midst of finals week, but I hope you enjoy this!

When Keith wakes up in the middle of the night, eight months and one week pregnant with damp sheets, he’s sure he’s had a baby related accident, but when he puts a hand between his legs, his clothes are dry. It’s not him. 

“Shiro?” Keith yawns, rubbing his eyes until they adjust to the dark and he sees his husband twitching in his sleep, sweating so much he’s soaked through the tank top he wore to bed. “Baby? Baby hey, wake up. It’s me.” He coos as he reaches over and shakes Shiro’s shoulder. It’s been a long time since Shiro has had a panic attack, a flashback, or a night terror, but Keith still knows how to comfort him, bring him back into reality. 

Shiro’s eyes fly open and he tenses hard for a moment until Keith’s fingers run through his hair and his lips press a warm familiar kiss to his temple. 

“Hey Takashi, take some deep breaths for me.”

“Keith.” Shiro sighs, relaxing a little against his touch. 

“That’s right, Baby.” Keith smiles. “It’s me. You know where you’re at?”

“Bed with you. Husband. Baby coming.” Shiro yawns and Keith laughs at his sleepy answer. “Shit, sorry I woke you up.”

“Don’t worry about it. I keep you up half the time.” Keith shrugs. “You want to talk about it?”

“It um…” Shiro bites his lip. “It wasn’t a PTSD type nightmare this time, I just… God, I had this horrible dream where you went into labor and things started going wrong and I couldn’t help and just… fuck, it really scared me, Keith. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you usually talk in your sleep if you’re having an episode.” Keith nods. “Do you want to talk to your therapist again anyways? Are you anxious?”

“Of course I’m anxious, we’re having a baby.” Shiro smiles, reaching over to rub Keith’s belly. “I’m fine. Just kind of rattled.”

“Do you need me to stay up with you?”

“No, you need sleep.”

“I’ve got all day to sleep. I’m on paternal leave.” Keith says with a kiss to the scar to Shiro’s nose. “We could just-” He’s cut off by a pain in his abdomen and winces. “Ow,  _ fuck _ .”

“What is it?” Shiro bolts upright and stares at him with wide eyes. “Are you okay? A-Are you going into-”

Keith waves his hand to signify  _ no, he’s not going into labor _ and breathes through the pain until it lessens. “Braxton Hicks. I’m fine.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah.” Keith sighs in relief. “It already went away.” He reaches over to turn the bedside lamp on and snuggles right in to Shiro’s side, as best he can with the size of his stomach now. “I’m up now if you wanna talk about anything.”

“I’m fine, Baby. Really.” Shiro says as he wraps his full arm around Keith’s shoulders, prosthetic powered off and on the nightstand. “I’m just nervous. I don’t want it to rub off and freak you out.”

“Birth is scary, Takashi. It’s fine to be nervous.”

“But you’re the one who’s actually going to go through with it.” Shiro pouts. “I’m just the hand holder.”

“You know you’re more than that.” Keith rolls his eyes. “It’s okay to be scared too.”

“Is there anything freaking you out?”  
“Besides pushing a baby out of me?”

“Anything.” Shiro says with a kiss to Keith’s cheek.

“I’m worried about the pain.” Keith grimaces. “The epidural for surgery sucked and it’s gonna suck again, but this time I’ll be having contractions.”

“I’ll make sure you get it on time.”

“You’re gonna drive all the doctors up a wall.” Keith laughs a little as he takes Shiro’s arm off from around his shoulders, letting him rub his belly instead. “I’m worried I’m not gonna be able to breastfeed at all.”

“It’s been coming in.” Shiro says, giving Keith’s swollen pectoral a little poke for emphasis. Keith is relieved that they haven’t swelled nearly enough to look like breasts again, if anything his chest just seems firmer. That part’s nice. He doesn’t appreciate how a drop or two occasionally dribbles out and stains his t-shirts though. “It’ll be okay. You’ll feed her as much as you can and then we have the formula to supplement. We have a pump now too, so we’ll stock up whenever you’re producing.”

“I guess.” Keith pouts. 

“I think your nipples are super cute right now.” Shiro smiles, tugging up Keith’s shirt, so he can kiss one of them. “They’re all soft and perky.”

“You’re weird.”

“I just love your body.” Shiro shrugs. “I know you’re on leave, but do you want to come to the meeting tomorrow? The mission is postponed just for us, so it’d be nice if we could both be there.”

“I’ll be there.” Keith nods, leaning over to kiss Shiro’s forehead. “But you better fuck me after.”

“Wow.” Shiro laughs, tugging Keith’s shirt back down and reaching over to turn the lamp off. “We better get some rest if you want sex at eleven a.m. tomorrow.”

“Fair.” Keith snuggles back into Shiro and pulls the comforter up above their shoulders as Shiro goes back to rubbing his belly. “Goodnight. Wake me up if you have more nightmares.”

“I’m fine, Angel. Get your rest.”

**

Keith can’t fit into any kind of uniform anymore, so when he gets up with Shiro in the morning, he puts on some sweatpants and a big sweater that fits over his stomach. He knows he looks ridiculous, but he’s comfy and it fits.

“You’re adorable.” Shiro says when they head out the door and Keith is jealous of how good he looks in that tight white and black captain’s uniform. Stupid Shiro and his muscles. But he takes Shiro’s hand anyways and walks with him to the meeting. He’s feeling a little funny, wincing as they walk to the meeting. He’s having his third Braxton Hicks since they woke up. They’re not usually so frequent. “You okay?”

“Fine.” Keith nods. “This meeting won’t be too long right?”

“No, it should be pretty quick. I’ll take care of you after too.” Shiro presses a kiss to the top of Keith’s head as they walk towards the conference room. “Whatever you want.”

“Sounds good.” Keith swallows although he doesn’t know if he’ll be up for it if his pain continues. What the hell is going on with him?  

They walk into the conference room together and Keith greets everyone with a smile, letting Allura feel his belly when he passes by and laughing about how big the baby’s getting before he takes a seat near the head of the table, Shiro standing to direct the meeting. 

He tries to take his mind off the pain and just focus on Shiro. He loves to watch him lead, but five minutes into the meeting, he gets another contraction. He squeezes his eyes shut and shudders, biting down on his lower lip, balling his hands into fists under the table. Okay, this is worse than Braxton Hicks. Oh  _ fuck _ , what if he’s-

“Keith?” Shiro frowns. “Honey, you okay?”

Keith opens his mouth to reply, but stops cold when he feels a rush of liquid between his legs, rapidly soaking through his pants and over the chair, dripping onto the floor. His face goes bright red with embarrassment and he sees Shiro’s does too for a second, probably thinking he might have just had a very public accident, but this is  _ not _ that kind of liquid. “Takashi, my water broke.” He feels his eyes water as the room breaks into gasps and murmurs. He feels himself start shaking as Shiro’s eyes look at him, wide. “It’s too early. W-We’re supposed to have three more weeks.”

“Hey, hey it’s gonna be okay.” Shiro says, regaining his composure as he rushes over to help Keith up. “It’s a little early, but that doesn’t mean anything. It’ll be fine.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Pidge speaks up, her face as panicked as the rest of the room’s. 

“I-I’m fine, I just need to- ah!” Keith cries out, doubling over and clutching his stomach. This is real, this is very, very  _ real _ . It’s the worst contraction he’s felt. 

“We’re close to the med bay, I’m gonna carry you.”. 

Keith hears the fear in his voice, but he appreciates that Shiro’s holding it together. He hiccups as Shiro hooks an arm under his knees and lifts him bridal style, everyone else scrambling to move chairs, or anything at all out of the way as Shiro carries him towards the door. 

“Allura, you’re in command while I’m gone if anything happens. No one contact us if there’s not an absolute emergency.” Shiro says on his way out, Keith bundled in his arms as he steps into the corridor. “I’m gonna get you to the med bay, Baby. Everything’s okay.”

“I thought we had more time.” Keith whimpers. “I’m not ready.”

“We’re ready, it’s gonna be okay.” Shiro says, kissing his forehead as he walks. They both know he’d run, but they’re close and Shiro won’t take a risk of dropping him. “We have everything we need for the baby. She’s gonna be fine. We’re just meeting her a little early.”

“Fuck.” Keith cries. “Baby I know you’re scared too, thank you for being here.”

“I’m right here for you.” Shiro nods, carrying him into the lobby of the med bay. “Don’t worry for a second about me.” He cradles Keith close as he rushes up to the receptionist. “Keith went into early labor, we need Colleen right now.” As soon as she nods, he takes Keith to the waiting chairs and sets him down. “How’s the pain?”

“The contraction passed, I’m just freaking out.” Keith sniffs as Shiro kneels in front of him. “And I look like I pissed myself.”

“You’re fine.” Shiro laughs. “We’ll get you into a hospital gown, it’s all okay.”

“Aren’t you freaking out?”

“Keith, I’m terrified, but that doesn’t matter right now.” Shiro says as he squeezes Keith’s knee. “You’re about to have our baby and I’m gonna be your hand to hold, your shoulder to cry on, the voice telling you to push. I’m not gonna skip out on any of the things I promised you just because I’m scared.” 

“Keith?” Colleen comes running out in a lab coat and rushes up to them. “How far apart are your contractions?”

“They’re far apart, but his water broke.” Shiro answers for him. “We haven’t had a chance to time it, but they’re not close.”

“Okay, Keith you do have a weak cervix, so your water probably broke a little prematurely. You’ve still probably got a long ways to go with the labor, so let’s get you in a bed and get a timer on those contractions alright?” 

A nurse brings a wheelchair and Keith lets Shiro help him into it, grabbing his hand and holding onto it as they bring him into a room. Colleen stands by as the nurse gives Shiro a hospital gown and exits. 

“Can you help me?” Keith swallows and Shiro is quick to give him a kiss and help him get out of his wet clothes. 

“Better, yeah?” Shiro says as he ties his hospital gown and helps him into bed.

“Yeah.” Keith blushes as he squirms under the covers, still trembling a little. “Colleen, i-is this too early?”

“You don’t need to worry about the life of the baby at all.” Colleen assures. “She might be a little underweight and she might have some minor developmental delays, but everything will be alright.”

“Okay.” Keith breathes, still holding Shiro’s hand. “How long until pain management stuff?”

“We need to wait until your contractions are closer.”

“How close do they have to- Ah!” Keith cries out and clutches Shiro’s hand. “Ow, ow,  _ fuck _ , I hate this.” 

“Breathe like we learned in the class, Baby.” Shiro says, squeezing his hand and stroking Keith’s hair. 

Keith nods and starts to take in quick shallow breaths, a few quick ones in succession before one long one.

“Good, Baby. Just like that.”

Keith breathes until the contraction passes and whines as he leans back in the bed, clutching his stomach. 

“I’ve set a timer, make sure to stop it when his next one hits.” Colleen says, placing a data pad on the bedside table. “In the meantime, Keith, I’m gonna see how much you’ve dilated.”

“Okay.” Keith sniffs, still holding Shiro’s hand like a lifeline as Colleen gets his legs in stirrups. He cringes when she begins to examine him, but Shiro is quick to plant a kiss on his forehead, whisper some more words of affirmation.

“Alright Keith, you’re only just starting to dilate, so you’ve got a long ways to go. Try to relax and keep your mind off of it as best you can. It could be as long as twelve hours before you’re ready to push.”

“Ugh.” Keith groans as she lets his feet down. “Is that gonna be twelve hours before anything for the pain?”

“Not quite. You’re dilated about two centimeters right now and I’ll give you the epidural at five centimeters.”

“What do we do while we wait?” Shiro asks, one hand still stroking Keith’s hair to keep him soothed. 

“You have your own bathroom, so maybe take a hot bath, watch some TV, read.” Colleen shrugs. “It’ll be a while until active labor. Just record his contraction timings on the data pad and they’ll go straight to me. If anything feels wrong, call me in, but until then we’ve got a waiting game.”

“Thanks Colleen.” Shiro sighs. “I’ll keep him occupied.”

Keith watches as she leaves the room and his stomach turns. “This is going to be a really long labor isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Shiro nods. “I’m sorry, Baby. At least you have more time to get ready for what’s coming, yeah? Let me put you in the bath for now, you need to relax.”

Keith reluctantly slides out of bed and waddles his way into the adjoining bathroom. It’s small, but nice. They’re so close to their quarters he feels like he should just go home, but he wants to be in the med bay in case something goes wrong, or if his contractions start to really speed up. He wishes this would go along faster, waiting is going to kill him. 

Shiro follows him into the bathroom and shuts the door, taking the data pad with him, so he can time it if Keith gets a contraction. The room is small but nice with a porcelain tub and a showerhead. Shiro gets the plug in and the hot water going before untying Keith’s hospital gown for him and helping him in. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrified.” Keith says as the hot water rises around his hips, not as hot as he’d like, but he’s not supposed to soak in water that’s too high in temperature. “I don’t know if I wish the baby was coming right this second or in another three weeks.”

“Well, it’s exciting to meet her today isn’t it?” Shiro smiles. “And if Colleen says she’s not too early, I guess we can see this as good news.” He kneels down by the tub and reaches over to rub Keith’s belly. “I’ll make sure you get the epidural as soon as you can have it. You don’t need to be in pain any longer than you have to.”

“Ugh, I hate the epidural.”

“I know, but you got through it once already for your surgery, yeah? Just one more time.” Shiro leans over to plant a kiss on Keith’s cheek. “I think you’re allowed to eat for the next couple of hours, so I’ll order in for something good.”

“Wait.” Keith sits straight up in the tub and looks at Shiro with wide eyes. “Takashi, you better fucking not look in between my legs when this goes down.”

“Baby, it’s not gonna gross me out.” Shiro laughs, rolling up his sleeves so he can take Keith’s wet hand in his own and use his prosthetic to shut off the water. 

“It’s not my vagina I’m worried about.” Keith flushes. 

“What do you mean?”

“People shit themselves in labor and stuff! All the time!” Keith exclaims. “I am  _ not _ letting you witness that. I’ll file for divorce.”

“Keith, don’t worry about things like that.” Shiro chuckles. “Whatever happens, happens. You don’t need to be embarrassed about anything.”

Keith just rolls his eyes and gives Shiro’s hand a squeeze. “Don’t look.”

“I’m sure I’ll be busy holding your hand anyways.” Shiro smiles, nuzzling his nose against Keith’s cheek until he turns and gives him a proper kiss. “I love you.” Shiro murmurs. “I’m gonna be right with you every single step of this, okay? And when the baby comes, I’ll be here to help with everything, let you rest, anything you need.”

“Thanks Shiro.” Keith smiles back. “I never could have gone through a whole pregnancy if I didn’t have you, you know.”

“You’re stronger than you think.”

Keith rolls his eyes because Shiro’s the cheesiest man in the galaxy and squeezes his hand a little tighter as he feels another contraction begin. “Get the stupid timer.”

**

After the bath, Shiro orders in some of Keith’s favorite food since it’ll be his last meal for hours and runs back to their quarters to get the hospital and baby bag along with Keith’s book and a laptop to watch TV on while they wait. 

The contractions take a long time to speed up. Shiro reads him a whole chapter of his book and they get through two Law and Order episodes before they get close enough to call Colleen back in. 

“ _ Motherfucker _ , please tell me I can get the epidural now.” Keith groans as he squeezes Shiro’s hand through a contraction, taking short shallow breaths in and out. It hurts like a bitch, like the menstrual cramps he used to have but multiplied by a thousand. His legs are up in stirrups while Colleen checks his dilation and he’s already sweating through the pain. 

“You’re just about ready for it.” Colleen says as she stands up and lets Keith’s legs back down. “I’m going to get the anesthesiologist now, sit tight.”

The contraction passes and Keith goes limp against the pillows again to catch his breath. “Thanks.” He croaks when Shiro wipes a cool washcloth over his forehead.

“I hate seeing you in pain.” Shiro pouts, setting the cloth back down on the bedside table and leaning down to kiss Keith’s cheek. “I really hope your labor speeds up, Baby. This is a lot.”

“Tell me about it.” Keith sighs, rubbing his belly to try and soothe the lingering pain. “Little lady, you decided to come early, but you’re sure taking your sweet time getting out of me.”

“I’m sure she’ll be here soon.” Shiro says, combing his fingers through Keith’s hair. “You’re doing great.”

“We’re not even close to the worst.”

“Still doing great.” Shiro shrugs, giving his shoulder a squeeze. 

Colleen returns soon with the anesthesiologist, a young woman in green scrubs Keith’s seen a few times before, and they untie Keith’s hospital gown. 

“Relax, Sweetie. You’ve got this. You’ve done this part before.” Shiro says as Keith sits up straight on the side of the bed, back exposed for the epidural. Shiro stands in front of him, holding both of his hands.

“Alright, Keith, you have to be as still possible for me. This will only hurt for a second.”

“Okay.” Keith swallows, squeezing Shiro’s hands hard in preparation for the needle. It hurts like last time and he trembles when it goes in, but Shiro coos to him, lets him squeeze his hands as hard as he can. He can’t hurt the prosthetic one, so he tries to squeeze that one more than Shiro’s human hand.

It takes a minute, but soon Keith feels himself go numb like he did before the cervical surgery before. He can’t move his legs much at all and when the anesthesiologist gives the okay, Shiro helps him lie back down, pulls the blankets back over him and takes a washcloth from the bedside table to dab the sweat off of his forehead.

“Thanks, Takashi.” Keith sighs, finally relaxing a little.

“We’ll keep timing your contractions, Keith. Hopefully we’ll get you into active labor soon, but this should help you be more comfortable.” Colleen says and Keith gives a weak nod. Even with the space between contractions, he’s been in pain for hours now. He’s already exhausted.

“Hang in there, Baby. She’ll be here soon.” Shiro murmurs when they’re alone again, his hand resting on Keith’s stomach over the blankets. 

Keith winces when he gets another contraction, but it’s not as bad as before. He can still feel the pressure, but he’s too numb to feel as much pain.. 

“You okay?”

“Contraction. Mark the time.” Keith sighs, squirming a little in discomfort while Shiro presses a button on the data pad and gets back to soothing him. 

Keith takes to hugging Shiro’s prosthetic like a teddy bear. He feels so weak. He’s just getting started with this labor, but already, he feels like he’s going to cry. He doesn’t like the numbness. He feels helpless.

“Baby, are you still hurting that bad after the epidural?” Shiro asks when Keith’s eyes water.

“I-I’m just scared.” Keith sniffles. “I’m not even pushing yet and I feel like I’m losing it.”

“You’ve still been in labor for a long time and you’ve been in a lot of pain, it’s okay.” Shiro presses a kiss to his forehead. “It’ll be over soon and it’ll all be worth it. Garrison insurance covers  _ everything _ in the med bay, so we’ll stay as long as we need, give you plenty of time to recover.”

Keith clutches his prosthetic and hiccups as he feels the contraction pass. “O-Okay.”

“Hey, who am I talking to here?” Shiro smiles, picking the damp hair from Keith’s eyes. “You’ve crossed the universe, Baby. You’ve fought some of the scariest things the world has to offer, you’ve saved my life countless times. You can do this, alright? This is nothing. You’re the strongest person there is.”

Keith manages a small smile and lets Shiro lean down for a proper kiss, blushing when he pulls away. “Thanks ‘kashi.”

“No problem, tough guy.” Shiro teases, sitting on the side of the bed with him to stay close. “You’ve got this.”

It’s grueling from there on out. Keith’s contractions progress slowly, barely getting closer together hour by hour. It’s well past the middle of the night when things start to move. His contractions get more intense, finally getting closer until he really feels like he wants to push, but it’s been a long time. The epidural is weaker than before, so the moment he’s ready enough, Colleen is rushing in, throwing his legs up and Keith is squeezing Shiro’s human hand hard enough to break it, his other arm still holding his prosthetic. 

“Okay, Keith, push.” Colleen instructs. 

“Mother _ fucker _ !” Keith cries out, sobbing as he pushes with all the strength he has left. He’s soaked in sweat and he feels like he’s ripping open, sobbing as he pushes with everything he’s got. “Takashi you fucking asshole, this hurts so bad.”

“You’ve got this baby, you’re doing so great.” Shiro coos, floating his arm way from Keith’s grip to take the washcloth and wipe his sweat away before letting him hold it again. 

“Alright, Keith, stop pushing.”

“No, no, no.” Keith cries as he falls back, limp on the pillows. “I-I can keep pushing, I want it done, please, please.”

“Keith.” Colleen says and even if Keith can’t see her face from the angle he’s at, he knows the stern look that must be occupying it. “Pushing when you’re not supposed to will not only hurt you, but could hurt the baby. You got that?”

“Yes.” Keith hiccups. “Fuck, sorry.”

“You’re almost there, Angel. I promise, this is almost over.” Shiro coos. He’s got scrubs on over his clothes now and Keith had laughed at first when they made him cover his hair, but now he’s just in too much pain to find anything funny. 

Keith just lets out a quiet sob. He might be in the pushing stage, but if this baby’s going to crown any time soon, his labor needs to progress just a little bit more and  _ God _ it has been crawling along. He can’t do this for much longer. 

When the next contraction hits, he screams. It seems like the epidural wears off more with every one and he pushes as hard as he possibly can. He can barely hear Shiro’s words of affirmation as he heaves sob after sob out of his chest, giving it everything he has until the contraction ends and he’s weak again. He’s so, so weak.

“Takashi, I can’t.” Keith cries. “I can’t, I can’t, it hurts.”

“You’re almost done, Baby. Almost done.” Shiro says, but Keith can hear his voice wavering. “Colleen, I know there’s no getting out of the pain of childbirth, but is there anything we can give him at all? I-I mean, he’s really hurting.”

“Back in the day, maybe, but now we know any intense pain killer we give him now could affect the baby’s ability to breathe.” Colleen sighs. “The baby is close to crowning, we’ve just got to push forward.”

“O-Okay, well hear that Keith? She’s close to crowning.”

“Really?” Keith sniffles. 

“Yeah, Baby.” Shiro smiles and bends down to give him a quick kiss no matter how sweaty he is. “You’re so close. You’re doing so great and I’m so proud of you, Keith. Homestretch, okay? You can do this.”

“Takashi, I-”

“Keith.” Shiro says, running his thumb over the back of his hand. “You can do this. I’m right here for you.”

“Okay.” Keith takes a deep breath and takes the sweet moment of rest as an opportunity to press a tired kiss to Shiro’s hand. “I love you.”

“I know.” Shiro smiles. “Now let’s do this, alright?”

Keith finds a second wind when the next contraction hits. He yells so loud he’s sure he’ll lose his voice when this is over, but he finds some strength as he pushes this time. Shiro cheers him on instead of cooing this time, urging him on, reminding him when to push and when to breathe, guiding him through the motions. 

“She’s crowning.” Colleen announces and Keith feels his heart soar. She’s almost here. Their daughter.

She still doesn’t come as fast as they’d like. It takes several more contractions, a lot of pushing, but just when Keith feels like he’s back to a place where the labor and the pain will never end, he hears it. It’s just a whine at first, something tiny, hard to hear, but then she’s crying. Their baby is crying and it’s the most beautiful sound Keith’s ever heard, the most amazing thing he’s ever seen as his husband leaves his side with a kiss to cut the cord and he gets his first sight of her. 

She’s small,  _ so small _ , red and wriggling around as Colleen holds her up and Shiro snips the umbilical.

The nurses clean her up quick as possible, Shiro coming back to his side and putting an arm around his shoulders as he presses a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “She’s beautiful, Keith.” Shiro murmurs, holding him close as they watch the nurses work. “You did so great.”

“And she’s healthy?” Keith asks, trying to sit up and see her, but he’s too weak to rise.

“Don’t move, Sweetie. She looks perfect.” Shiro nuzzles his nose against Keith’s damp hair.

“Alright Daddy, here you go.” Colleen smiles when she walks over with their baby, swaddled up in a blanket when she’s handed into Keith’s arms.

“Hey there, you.” Keith laughs when he sees her, grinning so wide it hurts as his eyes swell with tears. She  _ is _ perfect. She’s still fussing a little, but she has the softest pink skin and when Keith looks closer, he gasps. “Takashi, look at her eyes.”

Shiro leans in closer and raises his eyebrows. “Wow.” He laughs. “She got your Galra side.” They’re dark purple and beautiful, perfectly unique, just like their family. They’re a little slanted too, just like Shiro’s. “Wow, she really got my eye shape too huh.” Shiro beams. “God, Keith, she’s so beautiful.”

“Have you picked out a name?”

Colleen asks and Keith looks to Shiro, smiling as he gives him the nod. They’d discussed it already and it wasn’t a hard decision. Shiro lost his family long ago, but he doesn’t want their child to go without his culture. “Her first name is Kai.” Shiro answers. It’s a Japanese name, but it’s unisex like Keith wanted. And as for Keith’s culture, “her middle name is Krolia.”

“Kai Krolia Shirogane.” Keith sighs, cradling their fussing newborn in his arms and grinning. He loves it.

“Beautiful.” Colleen says. “I know it’s hard to let go, but we’ve got to get this little one weighed and vaccinated. The nurses will take her and Keith, I’ll stay here with you to pass that afterbirth and all that good stuff.”

“Okay.” Keith winces, pressing a tiny kiss to the baby’s forehead before he forces himself to hand her over. He is still in a lot of pain. It’d be good to get the afterbirth over with, so he can finally just rest. God, he’s in pain. 

“Colleen, can he have anything for pain now?” Shiro asks, his hand wandering over to Keith’s stomach to rub it instinctively.

“Yes, there are some I can give him now. Shiro, I’ll give you a list of approved painkillers he can use during recovery that won’t contaminate the breast milk.”

Keith keeps Shiro close when he gets the painkillers and winces when he passes the after birth, but thank God, it’s over. It’s the next day, the sun up. Twenty-four hours of labor, but Keith forgets about all of it the moment the nurses return with their baby girl. 

They should sleep. Keith’s never been so tired in his life, but as soon as she’s in his arms again, he just can’t shut his eyes. This is what it was all for. The nine months of no hormones, mood swings, and constant discomfort, the hours and hours of searing pain. It was for her. 

By God, it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget ! You can get these chapters up to a week in advance, just check out my twitter for the info if you're interested in that.  
> Alsooo your comments and kudos really keep me going and encourage me, so if you're enjoying this fic, let me know! I'm definitely having a blast writing it. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter! If the link doesn't work, my user is @nuttinonice
> 
> I'd also like to heavily encourage you to check out the Sheith zine I've modded and written for! You can find it on Twitter at: @intertwinedzine the theme is marriage, family, and parenthood, so if you like the parenting side of this fic, you'll love this zine too! Happy reading y'all <333


	8. Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith relents and lets Shiro pull him out of bed, walking up to the bassinet first to see Kai drowsy and wiggling around in her onesie. She’s still so tiny, he can hardly believe it every time he looks at her. He lets Shiro help him change into some presentable clothes, but his old jeans are still too tight. Ugh. He’s been missing his body more and more lately. Sure, he signed up to let it go for nine months, but he forgot what a long road it would be to get back to how he wants to look once the baby is born. He doesn’t feel like so much of a man today - somehow less so than he did when he was fully pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS SO LATE AAAA!! I'm in the middle of training to become a crisis counselor!! Which is super cool and exciting but also pretty time consuming ha ha, thanks for sticking around!

They spend the next day in the hospital to let Keith recover and get everything done for Kai. She weighs in at seven pounds even. She’s perfectly healthy, can see, hear, and breathe just fine. Shiro finally coaxes Keith into sleeping for a few hours until he’s woken up by Shiro cradling their crying infant.

“Baby, hey, go back to sleep.” Shiro frowns as he bounces her carefully up and down to soothe her, holding the baby against his chest. “You need your rest.”

“Wait.” Keith shakes his head and yawns. “I think she’s hungry, bring her here.”

“Do you want to try and breastfeed?” Shiro asks as he rubs the baby’s back.

Keith gives a weak nod. He’s on a lot for pain, so he’s a tiny bit loopy, but mostly just exhausted. He holds his arms out and melts into a smile the moment she’s in his arms. She’s in a little pink onesie now. Shiro must have dressed her while she was sleeping. “Hey there, Cutie.” He grins as he undoes his hospital gown to expose his chest and holds Kai up, so her head is close to his nipple. “Um…” He blinks up at Shiro. “Shouldn’t she just… go?”

“It’s gonna be a little harder since you don’t have a breast. Remember what they said in class, just guide her mouth to the nipple.” Shiro says, walking up close to hold Keith’s shoulder. 

Keith angles her and tries to press her as close as possible, but she just keeps crying. “W-Why won’t she latch?” Keith stutters, his chest tightening as he looks up at Shiro. 

“I’ll get a nurse. We just need a little help, she probably needs to learn how to latch to you, Baby.” Shiro bends down and gives Keith a kiss on the lips before pressing a kiss to Kai’s tiny forehead too. “Sit tight, okay? Don’t worry about anything.”

“Okay.” Keith swallows, still trying to get Kai to latch on to him as Shiro leaves. “Come on, please?” He begs, cradling her head as he tries to ease her on to his nipple, but she won’t take.  _ What if my chest is too flat for her to latch? _ Keith’s eyes water at the realization and he sniffles as he stops trying and holds Kai against his chest. “I’m so sorry, Daddy’s gonna figure out how to feed you. I promise.”

Shiro comes back into the room with one of the nurses who’d helped him deliver and rushes up to sit next to him on the bed. “She’s a lactation specialist.”

“Do you think I’m too flat to breastfeed her?” Keith blurts out, already tearing up. “I-I have milk, I’m producing, but she won’t… She won’t latch.” His voice wobbles and Shiro’s arm comes around his shoulders as he starts to sniffle.

“It’s okay, Keith. Don’t worry, we’re gonna get her fed.” The nurse says, walking up to him and taking a look at his chest. “Alright, so here’s what we’re gonna do. Is it okay if I touch you?”

Keith nods and Shiro pulls back to give them space.

“We’re going to cup your pectoral like this, alright?” She says, placing a hand on his pec and squeezing lightly, so his nipple is pointed out and it almost looks like a small breast. “So the baby is going to cry often when she’s hungry and it may seem like that makes it hard to get something in her mouth, but it’s actually a little easier. Her mouth is wide open, so what I want you to do is squeeze yourself like this, give yourself as much girth as possible, and literally just pop it in her mouth like a hamburger. Baby’s are fragile, but she needs to learn how to latch, so just shove it in there.”

“O-Okay.” Keith sniffs when she lets him go, taking his pec in his own hand and squeezing like she did. He doesn’t want to force anything, but he does what she instructed, pushing his nipple right against her mouth until it goes in. For a moment, the baby just whines against him, but she hushes after a moment, starts to suckle until Keith can feel milk flowing, feel her drinking it. “She’s doing it.” He grins, looking over at Shiro with bright eyes. “Baby, she’s doing it.”

“Yeah?” Shiro smiles, reaching over to stroke her cheek a little bit. “Look at you two go. She’s really hungry.”

“Yeah.” Keith beams. “Yeah, she’s really…” He feels the flow stop. Shit. The baby’s still suckling too, but nothing is coming. “Ugh.” He huffs, gently pulling her off and switching her to the other side, using the same technique again to force his nipple into her mouth. She drinks for a little bit from the other side before the flow stops there too and she pulls off to start crying. “I-I’m out.” Keith gulps, looking up at the nurse.

“We’re going to need formula.” Shiro says, turning to the nurse. “We have plenty in our quarters, but do you have it in the med bay?”

“We do. I’ll bring a bottle by.” The nurse says with a sympathetic look towards Keith before leaving to go get the formula.

“Did you have to tell her to get a bottle right away?” Keith asks, his heart sinking as the baby fusses in his arms. He was  _ just _ doing this, why did the milk stop so fast? “I might have just needed a second.”

“I’m sorry, but we expected this, yeah?” Shiro says, reaching up to tuck Keith’s hair back behind his ear. “We know your production is a little low, so we have to supplement with formula.”

“You could have just given me a minute.” Keith swallows, laying Kai down on his chest and stroking her back to try and soothe her. 

“I just don’t want her to be hungry, Baby.”

Keith hears the guilt in his voice and he’s pissed because he knows he’s right, but it hurts. He wants to feed their baby on his own. They may have talked this whole time about needing a bottle, but the reality of how close he just felt to his daughter being able to breastfeed her and how she looks now, whining in hunger, it makes him feel like shit.

“You should eat something and rest.” Shiro says in a soft voice, reaching over and giving Keith’s thigh a squeeze. “I’m not trying to be condescending, but if you eat, you might produce again in a little bit and you need to sleep more than you have. I can bottle feed her if you want.”

Keith takes a deep breath and gives a reluctant nod, covering his chest again and relaxing back against the pillows. “I’ll bottle feed her then I’ll sleep some. Promise.”

“Thanks, Keith.” Shiro smiles, pressing his lips against Keith’s temple. 

The nurse brings a bottle by and Keith takes it from her without complaint, leaning on Shiro as he holds the baby and feeds her carefully from the bottle. She takes to it pretty quickly and Keith burps her when she seems full, pressing a few kisses to her face before handing her off to Shiro. He doesn’t know why he doesn’t seem to be feeling as over the moon as Shiro is, but he chalks it up to being exhausted from birth and disappointed in his first breast feeding attempt.

“Let’s put you down for a little bit, cutie pie.” Shiro smiles as he carefully lowers Kai into the tiny bed beside them. She fusses for a moment, but settles quickly when Shiro turns off the light by the bed. Keith has a check up in a few hours, but they’ve got time to rest. 

“Take a nap, okay Baby?” Shiro says, giving Keith room to lie down before he settles in on his side next to him. “Are you hurting?”

“Yeah.” Keith sighs, moving in and settling in to Shiro’s chest. “Sorry for getting snappy, I just… I wanna be able to feed her.”

“Give it some time.” Shiro murmurs as he kisses Keith’s forehead. “You need to rest. I’ll take care of the baby if she needs something, just go to sleep.”

“Thanks, ‘kashi.” Keith mumbles, already starting to fall asleep pretty quickly in his arms. God, Shiro’s warm. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Shiro says with a squeeze. “I’ve got you.”

**

Keith falls into a deep sleep for a couple of hours and wakes up sore to the sight of his husband playing with their child by the bed, rocking her in his arms and cooing to her. They look so natural together

“Hey you.” Shiro grins when he sees Keith’s awake, coming over and bending to kiss his forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Hurts.” Keith winces, reaching out to stroke the baby’s cheek. “You really tore me up down there, little one.” Not that he’s especially in the mood, but it’s going to be a while before he can have sex again and… ouch. He can’t even picture it yet.

Colleen comes in shortly and checks Keith out. There’s plenty of damage, but nothing unusual. His vagina will heal naturally with some time and he’ll be in (basically) a diaper for a little bit for the bleeding. She gives him a few prescriptions for pain management that won’t contaminate his breast milk and Keith elects that he’s ready enough to go home. 

Shiro takes him out of the med bay in a wheelchair, the baby swaddled in Keith’s arms as they head home. 

Everyone stops to grin at them and Keith glows with pride, grinning right back as he holds Kai against his chest. He does feel fulfilled. He’s still got a lot of pain and worry, but he’s happy enough. The baby’s healthy and Keith will deal with what comes next. He’ll do anything he can to up his milk production and if it’s still not enough, he’ll accept that Kai will be bottle fed more often than he likes. Right now, he’s just relieved the pregnancy is over and done with.

“Alright you two.” Shiro says, hooking his prosthetic under Keith’s knees and getting his other arm around his waist to lift them both out of the wheel chair and onto the bed.

“Thanks.” Keith breathes, kissing Kai’s forehead as she fusses. “Shh, we’re home, sweet pea. We’re all good.”

“You two look so amazing.” Shiro sighs when he sits down on the side of the bed, reaching over to tuck a lock of Keith’s hair behind his ear. “I’m gonna order in sushi. It’s been forever since you got to eat any.”

“ _ God _ , yes please.” Keith groans as he strokes Kai’s back through her onesie, trying to get comfortable on the bed. “Ugh, I’m gonna need to get up and change this stupid diaper thing.”

“I can help you.” Shiro shrugs. 

“I think changing the baby is enough diapers for one house.”

“You’re in pain, Baby. Kai’s dozing off, I can bring the bassinet in and set her down, help you get comfortable.”

“I don’t want you to see how fucked up my stuff is right now.” Keith blushes. He really doesn’t want to get up though. Moving hurts like a bitch.

Shiro presses a kiss to his forehead and leaves for a minute, returning with the yellow frilled bassinet they’d bought for the newborn phase. He puts it next to the bed on Keith’s side and gives him a proper kiss when he takes the baby, hushing and cooing to her when he gently lays her down in the tiny bed. “Comfy there?” He asks when she whines, smoothing his thumb over her cheek until she settles. “I’ll handle getting up tonight for diaper changes and whatever she needs unless you feel like you can breastfeed.”

“Alright.” Keith yawns as Shiro pulls the pack of medical diapers out from under their bed where they’d stored a pack. “Takashi, you really do not need to do this.”

“I don’t mind, Baby. I want you to stay rested.” Shiro says, taking the white plastic wrap off of it and cocking his head towards Keith’s sweatpants as he kicks the trash can closer to the bed.

Keith rolls his eyes, but he lifts his hips anyways, pushing his sweatpants down and undoing the sides of the diaper. 

Shiro gives him a kiss and takes it off of him when Keith raises his hips again, tossing it in the trash and sliding the clean one underneath him, so Keith can fasten it on himself and get his pants back up.

“I don’t know who’s more of an infant - me or Kai, right now.” Keith sighs. “Thanks though.”

“You’ll bounce back soon.” Shiro reassures him, bending down to smack a kiss to the baby’s cheek before he comes into bed next to him, kissing Keith’s cheek too. “Hey, listen, if the breastfeeding thing doesn’t work out, you can go back on your testosterone, yeah?”

“God, my fucking period is gonna come back.” Keith grumbles as he squirms over into Shiro’s embrace once again. The bleeding right now is way too reminiscent of menstruation already and he is not looking forward to cramps again. “I want my body back.”

“You’re gonna get it.” Shiro murmurs, sliding his hand up Keith’s shirt to rub his back. “Give yourself time to heal.”

“Gonna have to lose the baby weight.”

“We’ll work out together.” Shiro holds him a little tighter and takes a deep breath. “I’m so glad she’s here, Baby. I was so scared when you were in labor for so long and she was earlier than expected. I’m just thankful you’re both okay.” He presses a few kisses into Keith’s hair and squeezes, holding him like he might disappear if Shiro lets go. “Whatever hardship we have ahead of us, it’s nothing compared to what we’ve already gone through, yeah? It’s uphill from here.”

“You’re right.” Keith manages a small smile.

“I’m gonna miss rubbing your belly.”

“Mm, you’re gonna have to get used to that. I want my abs back by the end of the year.”

“That’s my Keith.” Shiro laughs a little. “Get some sleep. I’ll wake you if the baby’s hungry.”

“Mmkay.” Keith yawns, comforted by the sounds of Kai fussing a little in her crib as he shuts his eyes. Shiro’s right. The baby’s healthy and he should care less about anything else.

He doesn’t though.

Keith sleeps for a little while before waking to Shiro cooing to their crying infant next to the bed. It seems Kai’s already his new alarm clock.

“Hey Sweetie, sorry to wake you, but if you want to try and breastfeed, now’s the time.” Shiro says, sitting on the side of the bed with Kai held against his chest, rubbing her tiny back and kissing her forehead. “Shh, shh Honey.” He murmurs as Keith rubs his eyes and takes his shirt off. 

“Give ‘er.” Keith clears his throat and holds his arms out, kissing Kai’s cheeks when she’s placed in his arms. “Shh, daddy’s gonna feed you. It’s okay, ladybug.” He maneuvers his shirt off one arm at a time to keep holding her and does what the nurse showed him before to help her latch. “Hey, you’re doing it.” He grins when she latches on to him and starts sucking. “Good girl, good job.” He coos, shutting his eyes and leaning back as he lets her eat. 

“Is it coming?”

“Mhm.” Keith smiles, rubbing Kai’s back as she eats. “I probably won’t have enough to feed her again in the morning, but I think I’ve got it this time.” He eases her off when he feels himself run dry and moves her to the other side. She struggles a little bit to latch this time, but she manages and starts to drink again. “It kind of tickles.”

“You’re cute.” Shiro chuckles, reaching over to tuck Keith’s hair back behind his ear. “How’s the pain? Need more meds?”

“Yeah.” Keith winces. “Gonna need you to help me up in a second, I really have to pee.”

“Sure thing.” Shiro smiles as he pops the cap on a prescription bottle and puts two pills next to Keith’s glass of water on the nightstand.

“Got a towel?”

Shiro hands him one and Keith drapes it over his shoulder when Kai’s done feeding, burping her gently against him and laughing a little at her cute little noises. “You ready to go back to sleep cutie?” He asks between kisses to her tiny cheeks. She whines in response and he gives her one more kiss on the head before handing her back to Shiro. 

“Down you go, little one.” Shiro smiles as he lowers her back into the bassinet and carefully re-swaddles her. He turns to Keith when she’s down and helps him out of bed, planting a kiss on his forehead and keeping an arm around his waist as he takes him into the bathroom. 

“Thanks.” Keith yawns, wiggling out of the padding that’s catching all the God knows what he’s leaking, so he can sit down and take a leak while Shiro washes his face. He doesn’t care about using the bathroom in front of each other, they’re well passed that. 

Shiro helps him up again when he finishes and hands him another clean medical diaper, so he can sleep comfortably, helping him get into it before disposing of the old one and bringing him back to bed. “Get some rest.” He says, crawling in right next to Keith and spooning up behind him. 

“Mm.” Keith sighs at the warm kisses Shiro presses against the back of his neck. “Thanks for waking me to feed her. Felt nice.”

“Of course, Baby. Go back to sleep. I got her when she wakes up again.”

Keith mumbles his thanks and shuts his eyes, relishing in how Shiro’s hand still naturally comes up to rub his belly. He lets it soothe him right to sleep.

**

Keith is undeniably grumpy for the next week. Sure, he’s happy to have a healthy baby girl, but he’s also in constant pain, struggling to sleep at night and his nipples are raw from being milked of every last drop he can produce. Sometimes Shiro’s unwavering cheerful demeanor gives him a headache, but lately, it’s been helping. 

Keith wakes up to Shiro’s soft kisses on his neck and finds him grinning when he opens his eyes. “Takashi?”

“Hey grumpy gus.” Shiro smiles, already fully dressed as he kisses Keith’s cheeks. “We’ve gotta take Kai in for her check up. I let you sleep as long as I could.”

“Why’d we make the appointment so early?” Keith groans. “How are you so awake? You got up a ton last night.”

“I’m excited.” Shiro beams, pulling Keith into a hug and squeezing. “It’s her first big check up. I’ll help you up.” 

Keith relents and lets Shiro pull him out of bed, walking up to the bassinet first to see Kai drowsy and wiggling around in her onesie. She’s still so tiny, he can hardly believe it every time he looks at her. He lets Shiro help him change into some presentable clothes, but his old jeans are still too tight. Ugh. He’s been missing his body more and more lately. Sure, he signed up to let it go for nine months, but he forgot what a long road it would be to get back to how he wants to look once the baby is born. He doesn’t feel like so much of a man today - somehow less so than he did when he was fully pregnant. 

“You okay?” Shiro asks as he toes his shoes on. 

“Yeah, um…” Keith blinks at his reflection in the mirror. “Just a little um… It’s nothing.”

“You can tell me, Baby.” He frowns, walking up to squeeze Keith’s shoulders. “What’s up?”

“I miss my body.” He sighs. “I want my abs back.”

“You’ll get there, Baby.”

“I wanna be able to wear the packer comfortably again too, but I’m still too sore from birth.” He grimaces. “I know I can’t because of my milk, but I’m really feeling the testosterone loss.”

“I’m sorry, Keith.” Shiro says with a kiss to his cheek. “I know it sucks, but I promise you’ll be back to where you were. I still think you’re the handsomest guy ever, you know? And all of this is worth it for her.” He cocks his head back towards where the baby is and for the briefest of moments, Keith resents the fussing infant by their bed. He hates himself for it. “Let’s get to the doctor okay? After, I can try to help you maybe find a substitute for a packer that’s a little softer. Maybe some socks or something.”

“Yeah.” Keith mumbles, heart heavy as he turns around and goes to pick up their daughter, holding her against his chest and kissing her forehead when she squirms like he needs her to forgive him for the fleeting thought of regret he’d just had. He could never regret the miracle in his arms. He just wants to feel like himself again.

He carries her when they go back to the med bay, watching as Colleen weighs her and Shiro eagerly writes the number down. He’s glad she’s healthy, but he kicks himself again for not feeling the same giddy excitement his husband seems to be experiencing. 

“Is it too early to tell if her development’s going to be all on track?” Shiro asks, notebook in hand as Kai squirms on the padded table Colleen has set her on.

“Well we can never tell for sure, but as of right now, she’s very healthy. She wasn’t early enough to face significant delays, so I would expect everything to progress normally and if it doesn’t, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Colleen nods, scooping up the child and holding her back out towards Keith. 

He takes her and holds her close agan, stroking the soft fuzz on her hair, but carefully avoiding her soft spot. 

“Keith do you have any questions?” Shiro asks, his hand coming over to rest on his lower back. 

“Um, I’m good.” Keith shrugs, bouncing a little to soothe Kai’s whines. He hopes it’s just the dysphoria of post-labor, but he feels pretty numb. The feeling’s scary. This is his daughter, why isn’t he as invested in her medical appointment? He hopes it’s just because nothing’s wrong, so he has nothing to worry about. “I think we should head home.” He’s feeling a little funny between his legs too. He stopped bleeding days ago, so there shouldn’t be more blood, but he feels like there’s a lot of discharge going on he wants to check out. “Can we go home?”

“Sure.” Shiro says, but his eyebrows are pushed together in concern as they say goodbye to Colleen. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Keith sighs, rubbing Kai’s back as they walk. “Just tired.”

“You got a lot of sleep. Do you want to talk?”

“No.” Keith grimaces as they approach their quarters and Shiro opens the door. “I’m gonna put her down for a second and try to breastfeed.”

“Okay.” Shiro says, his voice soft like he’s afraid of upsetting him. Keith feels even shittier that his attitude is affecting Shiro. 

He sets Kai down in the bassinet carefully before shutting himself in the bathroom to inspect the damage. He pushes his jeans and underwear down and freezes. Please no. It’s blood, but it’s different. He recognizes this kind and it makes that beginning sense of dread he’d felt earlier in the mirror hit him full force. His period’s back. 

“Keith?” Shiro asks from the other side of the door. “Are you okay? Sorry if I’m kind of hovering, but you’re worrying me.”

Keith stuffs a wad of toilet paper in his briefs and sniffles as he pulls his pants back up to open the door, hiccupping when he looks up at Shiro. 

“Baby.” Shiro breathes. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“I got my period again.” Keith croaks, his breath hitching as he steps forward into a hug. “I can’t deal with all of this, Shiro. I-I need my body back. I need my hormones a-and the birth control to keep me from bleeding like this and I want to look like myself.” He buries his face in Shiro’s neck as he starts to cry. “I’m a horrible dad, I can feel myself resenting Kai for this and she’s just a baby.”

“Whoa, whoa, Honey shhhh.” Shiro coos, holding him tight and rubbing his back as Keith cries onto the collar of his shirt. “Hey, you’re not a terrible dad. Birth is a trauma and you had to go through so much mentally to carry our baby. It’s not abnormal to feel that way. We all know you love her.”

“I feel like a monster.”

“You’re not a monster. You just want to be comfortable in your skin again.” Shiro gives him a squeeze and leans down to kiss his cheek. “If you’re feeling this bad, maybe you should stop breastfeeding and go back on your hormones.”

“Fuck, but I want to breastfeed.” He sniffs. “It’s good for her immune system and good for our bond.” He feels like their bond might need everything it can get right now.

“Well, whatever you decide, just know you’re gonna have my support alright? You’ll be able to exercise again soon and that will help. You can wear your packer again when you heal and you can go back on the birth control now if you want. It doesn’t affect your milk.”

“Yeah?” Keith swallows. “Let’s get that back today then.”

“I’ll call the pharmacy in a bit.” Shiro says, stepping back and pushing Keith’s hair back behind his ears while he looks at him with those huge concerned eyes. “You know I still see you the same as I always have, yeah? You’re not any less of a man and you’re still the toughest guy I know.”

Keith blushes and takes a deep breath. It does really help that Shiro’s so reassuring all the time, but he can’t help the sinking feeling in his chest when he looks over at their daughter, fussing in the bassinet next to their bed. What happened? Why does he feel like this looking at his own baby? “I’m gonna feed her now.” He says in the hopes that bonding with her will help him shake this feeling. 

“I’ll make you lunch.” Shiro says, always the doting husband and Keith feels a little worse as he leaves him to pick up their baby.

Despite the hardships, he was so happy for those nine months of pregnancy. He doesn’t know where that feeling went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos rlly keep me going so feel free to let me know what u thought! And as always remember to find me on twitter @nuttinonice !


	9. Day By Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is doing his gosh darn best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO LATE I'M SORRY MY L IFE IS A MESS A A A A   
> Also ty for all the positive comments on this fic after that anti got to it <3

The next few days pass painfully slowly. On top of everything else, his period progresses and Keith feels the heavy weight of depression on his chest for the first time in over a year. He’s no stranger to it, but this time he can’t understand why he’s not connecting to Kai like he did when she was in the womb, or when he saw her for the first time. He breastfeeds as much as he can, holds her almost every hour of the day, but he’s not feeling better. There’s a disconnect and now, he gets a pang when he looks at her. He doesn’t want to pick her up, or breastfeed. He just wants to sleep.

Shiro’s too in tune to him for Keith to hide it, but he does lie. When Shiro catches him crying, curled up in their bed with a hot water bottle pressed to his abdomen, he tells him he’s just having cramps. It’s true, he’s in pain, but the tears aren’t related. Last night, he spent an hour cooing and playing with Kai and he felt nothing. For his own  _ daughter _ . 

“Keith, you don’t cry this much from pain.” Shiro says, Kai in his arms as he stars at him with wide, scared eyes. “What’s going on? Is it still just the dysphoria? I-I know how intense that can be, but you’re acting like something else is going on.”

“It’s nothing.” Keith sniffs, hugging a pillow to his chest. 

“Will you eat?”

He shakes his head. 

“Keith.” Shiro’s face falls. “What’s up with you? You need to eat if you want to breastfeed. All you talked about was doing everything you could to keep your milk production up, now suddenly you don’t care?”

“God, Shiro, leave me alone.” Keith groans, hiding his face in the pillow. 

“You haven’t touched Kai all day you know.”

“Okay! Fuck, I get it!” Keith snaps, his mood swinging right into anger as he takes the pillow and chucks it at Shiro’s feet. “I’m a shitty dad and you’re doing everything. I  _ get it _ !” He watches the flash of hurt cross Shiro’s face, but it doesn’t change the fire in his chest even when Kai starts to cry in Shiro’s arms. “Leave me the fuck alone. I’ll just stay in here and keep away from the kid, keep my shittiness all to myself.”

“Keith.” Shiro breathes and Keith can see his husband’s eyes watering even with the distance between them. “I… I-I’m gonna call someone.”

“Call who?”

“Just stay here.” Shiro’s voice wobbles as he takes their child out of the room and shuts the bedroom door behind him. 

All Keith can do is sob, the switch flipping right back from anger to sadness at the drop of a hat. What’s wrong with him? He’s failing as a dad, as a husband. Why is Shiro so good at all of it while he lies in bed, falling apart? The cramps don’t help, a painful reminder of the state his body is in. His chest is sore and swollen, but he can’t bring himself to pump or get up and feed their child the way he cared so much about doing before.

When Shiro knocks on the door again, Keith flinches and doesn’t say a word, curling up into a tighter ball instead as tears continue to roll down his cheeks. Shiro comes in anyways. 

“I called your old therapist. You’re gonna see her later today.” Shiro says as he walks into the bedroom, empty handed. 

“Where’s the baby?” Keith sniffs. 

“In the crib. I just fed and changed her.” Shiro sits on the side of the bed and looks over at him, his eyes sad, but kind. “Will you talk to me?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Keith grumbles. “You’re gonna make me go back to therapy regardless.”

“I am.” Shiro nods. “But you can still talk to me.”

Keith stays quiet. 

“This isn’t just about your body. I know what that looks like for you and it’s not this.” Shiro reaches his human hand over and strokes Keith’s hair. 

Keith allows himself to take comfort in the touch, shutting his eyes and letting Shiro’s fingers soothe his trembling a bit. 

“I think you have baby blues at the least, but this looks like postpartum depression.” Shiro’s voice is still soft, even as Keith tenses. “You’ve barely been able to look at the baby lately and I know it’s not the only thing going on, but I also know you feel too ashamed to tell me how you’re feeling about her. I want you to know you can talk to me, even if some of the thoughts you’re having sound scary.” He scootches a little closer and bends down to kiss Keith’s temple. “I know you love her, Keith. I know you love me too. We’ve just got to get you a little help.”

“I’m sorry.” Keith chokes, his mouth wobbling as he moves his head into Shiro’s lap. He’s shaking. “Shiro, I feel so sad when I look at her and I don’t know why. I-I feel like I’m not enough. I’m not as good a dad as you are and when I tried playing with her last night, she was being all cute and responsive, but I didn’t feel anything at all about it. You light up every time she sneezes and I-I don’t feel a thing.”

“Come here.” Shiro says, lying down with him and pulling Keith right into his arms. “It’s all okay, Baby. It’s okay. You just need a little help.”

“I’m so sorry.” He croaks. “This is supposed to be a really happy time for us and-”

“Hey.” Shiro smiles, brushing the tears off of Keith’s cheeks with his thumbs as he cups his face in his hands. “I’m plenty happy. You might be going through something, but we’ve got all the resources to help you manage. I still have an incredible husband who I love more than anything. We still have a healthy baby girl that we both love regardless of how you’re feeling right now.”

“Takashi.” Keith whimpers, clinging to him as he buries his face in his husband’s neck, still crying softly. He doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve a husband as amazing as Shiro, a daughter as precious as Kai. He wants to though. He wants to deserve it. He wants to be the dad and husband that he knows he can be for them. 

“Shh.” Shiro coos. “All okay. I’m gonna walk you to therapy later, so Kai’s gonna have to come with us, but we’ll leave as soon as you’re in. You can talk about whatever you want, just keep me updated with what the therapist says. If she wants you back on meds, we’ll get them for you as soon as possible.”

“Okay.” Keith swallows the lump in his throat and squeezes. “I-I still don’t feel right having you do so much for the baby just because I’m falling to pieces.”

“Honey, you carried our baby for nine months. I can handle changing the diapers for a while.” Shiro presses a reassuring kiss to the center of Keith’s forehead. “I noticed we’re out of proper pads, so I’m gonna take Kai in the baby bjorn and run to the drug store. Put on your pajamas and rest until your appointment later, watch some TV. Everything’s okay.”

“Thanks, Takashi.” Keith sniffles. He was too embarrassed to ask Shiro to go out and buy them, so he’s been wadding up toilet paper. 

“You’re eating when I get back though, alright?”

He gives a weak nod and pulls away. “I’ll do what you want me to.”

“I just want to help you feel better, Baby. You deserve to enjoy this time.” Shiro turns to the dresser and digs out Keith’s favorite sweatpants before handing him one of his own t-shirts. Keith loves to lounge in Shiro’s clothes. “I’ll be back in just a little bit. Call if you need anything.”

“Okay.” Keith takes the clothes and wipes his eyes one more time. “Thanks for taking care of me. I… I-I really need it.”

“I know you do.” Shiro says with a final kiss to his cheek. “Be right back, Love.”

**

Keith does feel a little better after their talk and changing into some extra comforting clothes, but he’s still frightened at himself. Postpartum depression just sounds so scary. What if it takes a long time for him to feel better? He doesn’t want to miss any of Kai’s milestones. He wonders why those first couple days felt so good before this hit him. 

When Shiro comes back, he graciously takes the menstrual products and feels a lot cleaner, forcing himself out of the bedroom to eat with Shiro and give Kai a bottle. Even if it makes him feel sad, he needs to know that he can take care of her. The giggle she lets out when he finishes burping her is reassuring, like she’s too little to love him any less for the feelings he’s having. 

“See? You’re great with her.” Shiro reassures when Kai goes down for her nap. “How are the cramps?”

“Shitty.” Keith grimaces. “Whole body hurts.”

“Your appointment’s not for an hour, do you want to snuggle up on the couch for a little? Enjoy the quiet time between the baby crying?” Shiro laughs a little as he puts his hands on Keith’s waist. “We can watch whatever you want.”

“That sounds good.” Keith smiles, letting Shiro lead him to the couch before he grabs the remote and settles down with him. 

Shiro pulls Keith’s legs into his lap, snakes his arm around his waist and holds him close while he puts on a cartoon. 

“Thanks for not judging me.” Keith says as he snuggles in close, tucking his head into the crook of Shiro’s neck to watch the screen. “I was scared you’d think I was a horrible person or something.”

“Like I said, Keith. I know more than anyone that you love our baby. You don’t have to worry about what I think.” He presses a line of kisses down Keith’s neck. “Sucks that we have to wait a while to have sex again though. That’s usually my go-to for cheering you up.”

“Yeah, the celibacy is definitely not helping my mood.”

“We’re gonna get you through this, Sweetheart.” Shiro coos, giving Keith another loving squeeze. “Soon, you’re gonna heal and you’ll feel a lot better. Talk to your doctor and we’ll do anything she says can help you feel better.”

“Okay.” Keith yawns. “I’ll tell you what she says.” Shiro’s chest is cozy, he wishes he could just stay here for a while more, but he knows his therapist will be helpful. She’s helped him work through worse before.

He tries to put the anxiety about the appointment out of his head, focuses on how nice it feels in Shiro’s arms until it’s time for him to get up and go. She’s on the Atlas, so it’s a short trip to get there. He kisses Shiro in the doorway for a long time before pulling away, thankful that Kai is still asleep, so he feels less guilty about leaving without a goodbye to her. 

**

Keith appreciates that his therapist is part of Garrison psychiatry. It makes it easier to go when she’s just a five minute walk away from their quarters, but he still squirms in her small waiting room, feels his mouth dry when she calls him into her office. 

He sits on the sofa in front of her desk and talks her through it all. She’s an older woman, but a kind one who also curses and never minds Keith doing the same. He tells her how he’d felt so happy the first couple of days and then how he felt a disconnect. He tells her about the trouble breastfeeding, how his period’s back, his anger about not being able to have sex, or exercise properly because of the pain and she listens, doesn’t make him feel like a freak. He actually feels a little better just telling someone other than Shiro. 

“Keith, how would you feel about giving up breastfeeding?”

“I don’t know.” He winces. “I already feel so distant from her and breastfeeding is one of the only times I feel close.”

“How else do you feel close to her?”

“I like holding her on my chest when I take a nap.” Keith blushes. “She falls asleep with me and it’s kind of like our heartbeats sink up? Kinda how it felt when she was still in the womb.”

“What about playing with her?”

Keith bites the inside of his cheek. “I’m… not as good at it. She responds more to Shiro and I’m just more awkward. I feel like she doesn’t connect with me when I try to play with her.”

They talk a little more about all the activities involving the baby. Keith is ashamed to admit he hasn’t been doing much of the diaper changing or bottle feeding. He feels like a shitty dad for letting Shiro do most of the work and an even shittier husband, but he also sees that Shiro’s better at all that than he is. He’ll do it wrong, or make Kai cry, while Shiro has her giggling all day long.

“It’s important not to take it personally. She’s an infant, she doesn’t dislike you, or have favorites between you and Shiro. I’m sure she cries plenty around Shiro too, it’s just that you’re taking it more to heart when she cries with you.”

“I guess.” Keith grimaces. 

“So let’s make a game plan, Kiddo. I think what you’re dealing with here is either some strong baby blues or some mild postpartum. I want you back on your meds.”

“But what about…?” Keith glances at his chest and sighs. 

“It’s up to you, Keith, but let me ask you this. Is Kai better off being breastfed by you once a day at most? Or is she better off having you happy and healthy, back on your hormones  _ and _ your birth control, so you’re not locked in the bedroom dealing with menstruation dysphoria when she and your husband need you.”

His heart sinks. She’s right, he’s sacrificing too much just to try and salvage this one thing he wants to do with the baby, but he still feels like shit about it. It’s one less thing he can do for her. “You’re right.” He sighs. “Can I um… Can I get all my old prescriptions from you? The hormone letter too?”

“Of course, Keith.” She smiles. “How long until you’re healed enough to resume sex? That’s always been a positive outlet for you. Not just your mood, but reaffirming your gender too.”

“Two more weeks at the soonest, probably at least three before any uh… you know.” He blushes. “Penetration or anything.”

“Well look forward to that. It’ll help you feel better and you should be able to start exercising again in about a week, yeah? That’s not so far away.”

“Yeah.” Keith smiles. “I guess it’s not.”

They talk for a little while longer and she gives him his old antidepressants prescription, a copy of the letter affirming his need for testosterone supplements - an antiquated requirement for him to get his shots. 

He leaves, feeling better and with the promise that he’ll be back to seeing her once a week until he’s feeling a little better. His heart does feel a little lighter. Not breastfeeding anymore, as much as he thought it’s what he didn’t want, it feels like a weight’s been lifted off his shoulders. 

When he steps back into their quarters, dinner’s on the stove and Shiro’s got the baby in his arms, cooing to her as he stirs some pasta.

“Keith!” He grins when he sees him, his little hair floof bouncing when he looks up at him. God, he’s cute.  “Hey Baby, how’d it go?”

“Pretty good actually.” Keith smiles back, walking up to the two of them and giving Kai’s forehead a kiss. 

“What’s the verdict?”

“No more breastfeeding.” Keith shrugs. “I’m gonna get on my hormones and my antidepressants again. She said it’s like mild postpartum, or a bad case of baby blues, so I should be able to get over it.”

“Are you gonna keep going?”

“Once a week until I’m feeling totally better.” Keith nods and lets some of the tension fall from his shoulders when Shiro kisses his forehead. “Would you mind running to the drug store again? I’m sorry, I just want to get back on my old regimen as soon as possible.”

“Sure, I’ll tell you what.” Shiro cocks his head towards the stove. “Can you finish dinner for me? Kai needs feeding, so you can make her a bottle. Feel up to that?”

“Yeah.” Keith breathes, holding his arms out until Shiro puts Kai in his arms. She fusses at first and he winces, but she settles down with a little bouncing and cooing. “I-I got it.”

“Okay, if you get overwhelmed, just put her in the crib and wait for me to come back.”

Keith’s chest twinges a little bit. He feels awful that he’s let his bar drop so low for how much he contributes, but he knows Shiro’s just looking out for him and the baby. “I got it, Takashi. Don’t worry.”

“Okay, Baby.” Shiro tilts his head and gives him a proper kiss, lingering a moment before Keith gives him the papers and he heads out for his second CVS trip of the day. 

Keith is anxious when the front door shuts behind him, but he takes a deep breath. The pasta on the stove has a while to go, so he gets to work making Kai’s bottle, kissing her head when she whines and humming to her as the bottle warms in the microwave. 

“Just a second, sweetie. I know you’re hungry.” Keith murmurs when he takes the bottle out, carefully testing the temperature with a few drops on his hand before he deems it safe for her. 

He’s got this. 

He takes her back to the nursery and sits in the rocking chair to feed her, watching as she quickly takes to the bottle and drinks. At least this way, he knows for sure she’s getting enough to eat. He feeds her a little at a time, afraid of choking her, or making her spit up, but she drinks the whole bottle.

“Good girl, you’re doing so well.” Keith coos when he tosses a towel over his shoulder and holds her against his chest to burp her. He doesn’t feel quite as close to her as he did breastfeeding, but this could be nice too. She’s eating and she’s not crying at being held by him. She burps a little bit and he covers her face in little kisses, a reassurance that he loves her more than anything even if he’s having a bit of a hard time being the best dad he can be right now. 

“Come here, princess. Take a little rest while daddy finishes dinner.” He murmurs, swaddling her before putting her down in the crib again. She’ll probably sleep a bit after eating anyways. 

He heads back to the kitchen to find the pasta overdone and he’s burnt the hell out of Shiro’s sauce, but he doesn’t let himself spiral over it. He gets the pasta and sauce off the stove, salvages what he can and plates it nice for Shiro. It’s not terrible. He even pours a glass of wine for Shiro and indulges himself in a few sips.  _ God _ it’s been a while since he was allowed to taste wine.

He sets the table nice and smiles a little at his work. It’s not perfect, but it’s definitely enough to show Shiro he’s not as much of a mess as they thought. He can still contribute. 

When the front doors open again, Keith is waiting at the table for him. 

“How’d it go?” Shiro asks, walking up to kiss Keith’s temple and look over the table. “Wow Babe, this looks great.”

“I burnt the food a little.” Keith says, poking his pasta with his fork. “But it’s not too bad. Did you get everything?”

“Yeah, they were really helpful there, even gave me the syringes, so uh… If you want to go ahead and get your shot again, I can do it for you right now.”

“Really?” Keith’s eyes light up. “I thought we’d at least have to wait a few days. Can we?”

“Sure, did you feed Kai?”

“I bottle fed her and now she’s napping.” He says as he scrapes his chair back and stands up, grabbing Shiro’s hand to tug him into the bedroom.

“I’m proud of you.” Shiro laughs as they shut the bedroom door and he starts emptying the plastic pharmacy bag. “Alright, so here’s the antidepressants which you can start tonight.” He sets an orange bottle on the nightstand. “And here’s the birth control. I know it won’t kick in fast enough to stop your period right now, but it might stop it earlier.” He sets the circular pack of little blue pills next to the orange bottle before pulling out a plastic tube with sterile syringes and Keith’s testosterone supplements. “Wanna lie down?”

“Yeah.” Keith beams, jumping onto the bed and wiggling his jeans down just enough to expose his ass. 

“Aw I haven’t seen your butt in weeks.” Shiro pouts, sitting on the side of the bed as he preps the hormones and reaching one hand over to give it a pinch that makes Keith giggle. “You’re adorable.” He holds the syringe in his teeth and tears open a sterile wipe, reaching over to rub it over a small patch of Keith’s skin before he takes the syringe again and fills it. “Ready?” He asks with a soft kiss to Keith’s head. “I know needles suck, but at least you’re used to these.”

“These are okay.” Keith wiggles a little to get comfy. “It’s more the epidurals and the blood draws that freak me out. You can do it.”

“Okay.” Shiro says, his voice soft and comforting like always. “One, two, three.” He gives him the shot on three, his hover hand rubbing Keith’s back to soothe him through the discomfort until it’s done and he removes it. “I’ll go grab a band-aid.”

“Thanks, Shiro.” Keith purrs, already thrilled to have his hormones back even if it’ll take some time for him to feel the effect. 

Shiro gives his ass a pat when he stands up and goes to the bathroom to dispose of the needle safely before he returns with a glass of water, a band-aid, and a bottle of Advil. “Been a long time since you could have any of this stuff.” He laughs, putting the band aid over the dot where he gave Keith the shot and letting him pull his pants up again before handing him the water. “Here, Advil first. I know you’re cramping and still sore.”

Keith takes the pills from him and swallows happily. 

“Antidepressants next because you need to take these with food, so we’re gonna get right to dinner.” 

Keith takes that pill from him too and swallows with a sip of water. 

“It’s uh…” Shiro glances at the clock. “Seven right now, so put a reminder in your phone to take the birth control. Same time every day.”

“I know, I know.” Keith says as Shiro pops that final pill out and hands it to Keith, so he can take it. 

“I think you’re all set, Baby.” Shiro smiles, pulling him into a short kiss. “You should start feeling like yourself again so soon and we can just focus on Kai, focus on helping you heal.”

“Thank you, Takashi.” Keith sighs. “I think I’m gonna start doing a lot better being able to take all this stuff. I wanna try having oral sex again in a week.”

“Sounds good to me.” Shiro grins, pulling him up out of bed. “Let’s go eat, yeah? Kai will be up again soon and you can help out if you feel up to it.”

“I wanna get up with you tonight when she needs us. Not helping has actually been making me feel worse with the guilt and all that.”

“I’ll help you get up then.” Shiro says as they leave the bedroom to eat the dinner waiting for them on the table. “This really isn’t so bad.” He teases after his first bite. “You could cook more with me if you want. I like making food with you.”

“You like doing everything with me.” Keith laughs.

“Course I do. You’re my husband.” Shiro says, taking Keith’s hand from across the table and smacking a cheesy kiss to the back of it. “You wanna snuggle up with the baby when we’re done, find something somewhat child appropriate to watch?”

“Sounds great.” Keith shrugs, eager to get to work more on feeling closer to Kai. He does like to cuddle with her. 

He’s really gonna put the effort in here. Some days, he might not be strong enough, but right now he’s got the drive, got the energy, and he wants to do everything he can. He wants to get over this. 

He does the dishes when they finish eating and goes to wake Kai himself, cooing to her when she initially cries before taking her back to the couch and snuggling up with her and Shiro. He does feel stressed when she squirms in his grip, feels that distinct disconnect from her, but then she settles on his chest and Shiro kisses his cheek and he feels better. 

It’s not the same as how he felt when they first brought her home, but he can get back there he thinks. Sitting like this with husband, his daughter, he feels like he’s close to it again. He’ll put the work in. 

He’ll get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This fic means a lot to me and the way you've all received it makes me want to keep writing <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe needs to give Keith a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all ! Quick warning, there's a brief scene in this in which Keith faces some harassment. If that's something you'd like to avoid, skim over the scene in the gym locker room !

“Are you sure you’re ready, Baby? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I feel up to it.” Keith nods, already naked and legs spread wide for Shiro to see. “I think fucking would hurt, but I miss your mouth too much not to try.”

“What words?”

“Anything you want. I’m feeling okay today.”

Shiro nods and grins as he scratches Keith’s treasure trail a bit, feeling the coarse hair. “Look at you. You’re so handsome right now.”

“Yeah, the T’s kinda kicking in again.” Keith laughs, blushing when Shiro runs his hand over his folds, pressing on his clit and swiping down to his hole, dipping in a little to spread the wetness, but not penetrating. Shiro’s standing in front of him at the foot of the bed, between Keith’s parted knees. 

“Good?”

“Mhm.” Keith purrs. 

“You’re so wet already, Angel.” Shiro says as he gets down on his knees, humming as he leans in and gives his clit a few tentative licks. 

“Do I look okay down there?” 

“You look fine.” Shiro smiles. “I like it. It’s really not that different from before though.” He turns his head to press a few kisses up the inside of his thigh. “Just tell me if anything hurts you, Love. Kai’s asleep, we have plenty of time. I wanna make you feel good.”

“It might take me a little while to come without your fingers, but I’m also desperate, so maybe it’ll be quick.” Keith teases as he hooks his legs over Shiro’s shoulders and sighs when he feels his tongue again. “Oh Takashi.”

Shiro purrs and sucks the bud into is mouth, massaging it with his tongue and suckling until Keith starts to squirm. 

“Okay, okay, nevermind, that’s really good.” Keith breathes. “This won’t take long, I’m an idiot.”

Shiro just smiles against him a little and gives his clit a few kitten licks, making Keith’s breath hitch with each flick of his tongue. 

God, in the grand scheme of things, it really hasn’t been that long since they’ve had sex, but Keith feels like it’s his first time or something. He’s oversensitive and desperate, longing for each little swipe of Shiro’s tongue as it licks over his clit and dips into his pussy ever so slightly to avoid hurting him. He can’t wait until he can take his cock again, but for now, this is more than enough. “Nnn, Shiro.” Keith whines, back arching up off the mattress as Shiro swirls his tongue. 

Shiro hums against him and only pulls off to press a kiss to the inside of his thigh. “Feeling good, Baby? You like when I suck your dick like this?”

“Fuck, I can not handle dirty talk right now.” Keith groans. “Don’t stop.”

“You’re so wet for me.” Shiro smiles as he strokes Keith’s clit a few times with the pad of his thumb. “You look so handsome when you’re wet like this.”

Keith blushes at the word handsome and swings one leg over Shiro’s shoulder to encourage him to put his mouth back on his clit. Shiro gets the message, sucking him into his mouth again in a way that nearly makes him scream. He clamps his hand down over his mouth to keep quiet enough. He doesn’t want to wake the baby because he’s moaning like some kind of sex maniac.

His therapist was right, he really does feel a lot better when they can have sex like this. The post pregnancy has just been emasculating in so many ways. The softness of his body as he’s only just starting to build his muscle back up and the mild incontinence is a nightmare. He still practically pees himself when he sneezes, but when Shiro’s treating him like this, eating his pussy like it’s his favorite meal, Keith feels like a king. He feels handsome and desirable again. 

“Ah!” Keith cries out when Shiro teases him right up to the edge. “Takashi, fuck,  _ fuck _ , make me come. Please, please,  _ please _ .”

Shiro complies, gently pinching Keith’s swollen clit between two fingers and jerking it as he licks at the bud. It’s all Keith needs. 

“ _ Hhh _ , fuck,  _ fuuuuck _ !” Keith moans when orgasm washes over him. He doesn’t squirt like he’d hoped to, but it still feels incredible, deep waves of pleasure as his pussy flutters around nothing, his legs trembling with the sensation. “Oh my God, come here.” He pants as he shoves himself up and off the bed, dropping to his knees next to Shiro. “Sit on the bed.”

“Are you sure? Do you need a second?”

Keith shakes his head and grins when Shiro moves to the bed, sitting on the edge with his legs spread and his cock flushed and hard for him. “Wait, stand instead.”

“Why?” Shiro laughs as he stands up anyways. 

“Wanna grab your ass while I do this.” Keith breathes, reaching around to grip it with both hands as he moves in to take Shiro in his mouth. The taste is heavenly. He’s in the middle of one of these perfect little boosts of confidence he’s been getting now and then since he got back on the hormones and he feels fucking great. He relaxes his throat and squeezes Shiro’s ass as he bobs his head back and forth, listening as Shiro moans for him, completely overstimulated and falling to pieces. Keith knows if he sucks him off like this that he’ll come in just a minute, but he likes the pace too much, likes hearing Shiro come undone just from his mouth. He’s even wet again as he does it, letting Shiro’s cock nudge at the bottom of his throat, he slips one hand down to rub himself in fast deep circles, moaning around Shiro as he goes. 

Keith does squirt this time. When Shiro comes onto his tongue, he comes too as he swallows, fluid splashing out of him and onto the carpet, his thighs until he pulls off and looks up at Shiro, soaked and panting. “That was fucking awesome.”

“You’re something else.” Shiro sighs, still trying to catch his breath as he glances down and sees the small puddle beneath Keith. “Jesus, Keith. Did you just-”

“Mhm.” Keith nods as he stands up and nudges Shiro onto the bed, so he can sit in his lap, never mind the wetness. “Come shower with me? We can take the baby monitor in case Kai wakes up.”

“Sure, Baby come here.” Shiro laughs as he presses a few kisses down Keith’s neck. “It’s good to see you so happy today. I’m really proud of you.”

“It might not last.”

“And that’s okay.” Shiro nods, pressing another kiss to Keith’s chin. “But you’ve been putting the work in. I’m still proud.”

“Thanks, Takashi.” Keith sighs. “I’ll play with Kai after dinner, try to connect with her a little more.”

“Do you want to do the bottle for dinner?”

Keith gives a nod. “I want to keep feeding her more often - try to make up for not breastfeeding anymore.”

“Well you pumped enough earlier, we can give her your milk instead of formula today.”

“Yeah.” Keith smiles a little and nuzzles their noses together. “Come help me wash up.”

They retreat to the shower with the baby monitor on the counter and Keith lets himself melt into his husband’s arms, letting Shiro wash his back and his hair, relishing in all the soft kisses he gives him along the way. He feels much better like this. He’s still not completely comfortable in his own skin again, but he’s getting there. 

They put on comfy clothes when they get out of the shower, just as Kai wakes up from her nap. Keith goes to her first, scooping her up and kissing her tiny head as he carries her to the kitchen to give her the bottle. 

He does miss breastfeeding, misses that last relic of their physical connection, but he’s getting used to the bottle. Kai’s adorable when she drinks from it and she has an easier time with it than she did trying to latch onto his chest. 

“Good girl, good job.” Keith coos as Shiro watches over his shoulder, stroking his back as he feeds the baby. 

“You’re so sweet with her.” Shiro smiles. “Feeling good?”

“Yeah.” Keith laughs as he sets the bottle down, holding Kai against his shoulder and reaching for a clean dish towel to drape over before he starts gently patting her back to burp her. She doesn’t spit up, so he calls it a victory and gives Shiro a kiss.

“I’m gonna start cooking. Why don’t you go play with her for a little?”

“Okay.” Keith nods. He thinks he’s up to the task today. He’s been doing a lot better, so he carries Kai to the couch and sits down with her. She’s still so little. There isn’t much to do with an infant, but Keith finds he loves talking to her. It’s good for her cognitive development and helps him feel a little closer to her, especially when she makes any kind of noise in response. “Hi Little One, you’ve been so good today.” He smiles. “Your sleep schedule’s getting so normal. You know that really helps your daddies.”

Kai squirms a little in his grip and Keith winces as he settles her back down, breathing a sigh of relief when she yawns. He still can’t help the feeling that when she whines, or fusses, that she’s upset with him, or that he’s bothering her. 

“Hey you, no falling asleep again quite yet.” Keith smiles, reaching for the TV remote, so he can get some Teletubbies going. Background noise and the bright colors of the TV help keep her awake when they need her to, so he presses the button to power it on, but the default channel has some loud action movie on and the volume is cranked from the last time they put some quiet kids show on. 

Kai wails at the noise and Keith swears as he fumbles to turn the volume way down and switch the channel, but the damage is done. Shit, shit, shit. “Kai, shh, shh, I’m sorry. I-It was an accident.” Keith stammers as he looks at her little red face. God, she looks  _ miserable _ . It’s all his fault. Why didn’t he mute first? Why didn’t he fix the volume before he turned off the TV last night? His breath starts to quicken as he rocks her in his arms, apologizing over and over as if she can understand, desperately cooing until Shiro comes rushing over. 

“Keith? You okay?”

“I fucked it up already.” Keith croaks, trying to bounce her a little, but she just cries harder. Fuck, fuck. “T-Take her. I can’t. She hates me, I scared her.”

“Honey, hey, shh. It wasn’t your fault. It happens.” Shiro murmurs, standing behind the couch and putting his hands on Keith’s shoulders as he bends down to kiss the top of his head. “She got a little startled, so she’s crying, but you’re her dad. You can comfort her.”

“N-Not like you can.” Keith sniffles, tears welling in his eyes as he holds her against his chest in a vain effort to let his heartbeat soothe her. That trick’s been working less and less the bigger she gets. 

“Yes you can, Angel. You got this. Just hold her, stroke her back, whisper to her. She likes your voice.” 

Keith hiccups and does what Shiro says, gently stroking her back through the baby blanket she’s wrapped up in, whispering comforting words as Shiro rubs his shoulders a bit. The crying dies down to a whine and he kisses her little head, his stomach still in knots as he tries to comfort her. 

“See? Look at that.” Shiro murmurs, bending down again and pressing a kiss to Keith’s cheek. “It happens, Baby. You’re doing so good.”

“I-I scared her though.” Keith sniffs. “She’s so little and that was really loud and-”

“She is little. She’s afraid of everything, it’s okay.” Shiro laughs a little and gives his shoulders a final squeeze before taking his hands away. “She cries when I vacuum, or use the blender, or anything. You’re fine.”

“Are you sure?” Keith winces as she fusses a bit in his arms. He still feels like she’d be more comfortable with Shiro. 

“I’m positive. Let me get back to dinner and you just keep spending time with her, okay? You can set her down if you get really overwhelmed, but remember what your therapist said. You’ll feel better the more you actively try to contribute with her.”

Keith gives a weak nod and keeps rubbing Kai’s back as Shiro walks away, pressing some apology kisses into the fuzz on her head. “I’m sorry, sweet pea. Daddy didn’t mean to frighten you.” 

She gives a little gurgle in response and Keith breathes a sigh of relief, holding her close against his chest and shutting his eyes as he feels her warmth, her softness in his arms. She’s still so tiny, but holding her like this, he feels like their heartbeats are syncing up again. He feels close to her, connected even. It’s a feeling he know will be fleeting in this moment, but he smiles anyway. He’s getting it back. Every second he feels this closeness to her is just a gift from now on. 

He forgets that he’s supposed to be keeping her awake because he just keeps holding her there, both of them breathing in time with each other, until she dozes off on his chest again. Keith manages to crane his head back without waking her to see how far along dinner is and seeing Shiro still has a lot of cooking to do, he carefully shifts his position, lying on his back with his head propped up on the armrest and Kai asleep on his chest, her tiny head just above his heart. He’ll wake her again in a little while. Right now, he needs to savor this. 

Keith shuts his eyes and lets himself be present, relishing in the feeling of their daughter asleep on his chest while he listens to Shiro cook and hum to himself in the kitchen. He can smell the food from the sofa and  _ damn _ , he hopes he can start to feel this way all the time soon. This is what he wants. 

“Hey you two cuties.” Shiro smiles when dinner is finished, walking up and kneeling next to Keith, so he can give him a quick kiss. “Dinner’s ready. We should really wake Kai, so she can keep to her sleep schedule, but if you’re bonding with her right now-”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t want to throw her sleep schedule off just because of what I’m going through.” Keith says as he gently sits himself up, biting his lip as he considers how to best wake her up. “Hey little lady.” He whispers, bouncing her ever so slightly in his arms. “Come on you. It’s time to wake up.” She stirs a little in his arms, so he nuzzles his nose against her little hair fuzz until she comes to, whining a bit as she fusses. 

“Aw, she’s so sleepy today.” Shiro grins. “Do you want to hold on to her while we eat?”

“Yeah.” Keith smiles. “I actually do.”

“You two are so precious together.” Shiro says with a sigh, standing up and reaching a hand out to help Keith up too before they all gather at the dining room table. 

Keith holds onto her while they eat together, relishing in the soft looks he gets from Shiro whenever he’s being good with the baby. Kai hardly even fusses and he feels a lot better when they put her to bed for the night after dinner. He feels like the good days are starting to get closer together.

When he crawls in bed next to Shiro, he just smiles when he feels his husband slide a hand under his shirt, resting a hand over his stomach, now soft, but mostly flat again. “Are you always gonna go for there now?”

“I got too used to holding you this way. I like it.” Shiro says with a few sleepy kisses to Keith’s shoulder. “You did so great today, Baby. I’m really proud of you.”

“Thanks, Takashi.” Keith sighs. “Is it okay if I go to the gym tomorrow morning?”

“Of course. I’ll take care of Kai’s morning routine, you go take care of yourself.”

“You’re the best.” Keith mumbles, already half asleep in Shiro’s arms. A few things have lingered since the pregnancy, primarily the ejaculating orgasms and his clinginess to Shiro at night. When Shiro holds him like this, he’s out like a light. “Goodnight.”

“Sweet dreams, Love.”

**

Keith feels fine when he gets up in the middle of the night and the early morning to help with the baby. He actually thinks he may be off to another really good day with her until he goes to get ready for the gym. He has these exercise shorts with a built in packer that he really feels most comfortable in at the gym, but he still can’t seem to… fit into them. The pregnancy weight gain isn’t insane, in fact, it’s actually on the pretty low end of the scale, but he still notices his thighs brushing together now when he runs and with how tight his work out clothes have become, he feels even more self conscious going without a packer. Last time he tried going with his regular one in, it was too loose and made it hard to work out, so he finds himself staring into the mirror, grimacing as he looks at himself in a pair of looser shorts and a tank top. 

“You okay?” Shiro asks as he steps into the bedroom, cradling Kai. “You’ve been getting ready for a while.”

“I’m fine.” Keith sighs. “Gonna head to the gym. I’ll be back in like an hour and a half.” He turns away from the mirror to grab his gym bag and presses a kiss to Shiro and Kai’s cheeks on his way past. 

“Don’t push it too hard, okay? Remember, patience-”

“Do not say yields focus.”

“I was gonna say patience is tough, but weight loss takes time.” Shiro smiles, walking back up to him and pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “You look beautiful. Really, don’t push yourself, alright?”

“Alright.” Keith sighs, blushing a little as he pulls away. 

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” Keith cracks a smile as he heads for the door. He’s not feeling great, but God Shiro really knows how to help. 

At the gym, he throws his bag in the locker room and gets to stretching, breathing deeply as he relaxes into the yoga poses his current flexibility will allow for. He can’t wait to get back to his old ability. There’s quite a few sex positions he’s been missing. He wants to take Shiro’s advice not to push himself too hard, but his image in the mirror is gnawing at him. He knows weight loss and gaining back his muscle mass take time, but wants the process to go as fast as he can make it. 

He does his stretching routine then gets on the treadmill, jogging at first to get his bearings before he ups the speed a little. He’s allowed to run, but he isn’t supposed to sprint. He feels good though. He’s keeping his pace, not out of breath quite yet, so he goes a little faster. It’s when his speed really starts to climb that he sort of stops hearing Shiro’s voice in his head. The strain in his muscles feels good, he can feel his heart pounding, feel the familiar burn that tells him  _ this is working, you’re getting there, keep going, keep going _ . 

Keith hears that voice louder than his own breathing as he runs as fast as he can, urging himself on, to go faster, harder, until the edges of his vision start to darken and he finally hears himself gasping for air, feels his lungs burning as he smacks the ‘STOP’ button and falls down to his knees on the belt of the treadmill, rasping. 

“Whoa there, are you okay?” Some cadet he doesn’t know comes running up to him and Keith waves him off. 

“Fine.” He gasps. “Just been a while. I’m fine.” He does  _ not _ want to be looked at up close by someone he doesn’t know right now. He doesn’t feel masculine in these clothes, he’s soaked in sweat, shaking as he tries to catch his breath.  _ Why the fuck did I just do that? What’s wrong with me? _

“Okay, wave someone down if you need help.”

Keith just nods and waits for him to leave before he heaves himself up. His chest is on fire, whole body still trembling from the exertion as he stumbles away from the treadmills and towards the locker room. He blew it. He went way too hard, so he needs to go home, take care of himself like Shiro wants him to, but he doesn’t want to let him see how far he just pushed it, so he’ll have to change. 

He gets his gym bag from his locker and blushes as he looks around. Before the baby, he actually wasn’t too shy about changing in here. He’s a respected member of the Garrison especially on the Atlas, recognizable, and it’s pretty widely known he’s trans, so he didn’t worry so much about any wandering eyes, or any harassment, but now he’s been out of commission for a while and his body doesn’t look at all like it did even a year ago. He’d rather change in private, but he doesn’t see anyone when he glances around, so he figures he can just be quick about it. 

Keith digs his spare clothes out of the bag and bites his lip as he quickly sheds the sweat soaked ones he has on. He’s only naked for a few seconds, but he hears footsteps, swearing under his breath as the cadet who’d checked up on him walks in just as he’s stepping into his underwear. 

“Whoa! U-Uh, is this the wrong locker room?” The cadet stutters, all stupid wide blue eyes and dumb baby blonde hair. He’s young. He’s new to the ship. “Sorry, out there on the gym floor I thought you were a ma-”

“I  _ am _ .” Keith growls, quickly pulling on his new shorts and the fresh t-shirt before stuffing his old clothes into the bag. 

“...Oh.” The cadet’s shock pinches into a glare. “You still can’t use this locker room.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s not for… you.” He winces, eyes wandering down to Keith’s crotch like his body is somehow an affront to him. 

“I’ve been using this locker room longer than you’ve been on this ship.” Keith scowls, toeing his shoes back on. 

“That’s not right.”

“No one fucking asked you to look.”

“You’re out in the open!” 

“So fucking  _ what?!” _ Keith shouts at him, already seething. He’s been through this before. He knows he shouldn’t let it get to him so deeply, but of course it does, especially now. Right when he knows his body looks different and new and not the way he likes it to be, some pimple faced little asshole who’s gender education stopped at high school biology is here to harass him. 

“I’m going to report this to my superior.”

“Good fucking luck with that.” Keith scoffs with mock confidence as he slings his bag over his shoulder and storms past him, back out onto the gym floor and out, so he can rush back home. His heart is pounding and it’s not even from the exercise anymore. He feels sick, tears welling up in his eyes as he walks and prays he doesn’t run into any of his friends on the walk back to their quarters. Any of the paladins would quickly catch the look in his eyes and ask what’s wrong, but Keith doesn’t want to talk about this with anyone but Shiro. He hasn’t even been misgendered in years, let alone harassed in a locker room. His skin isn’t as thick as it used to be, especially being caught off guard like that. Everyone on the Atlas  _ knows _ him. This shouldn’t be happening to him here. Reporting to his superior? It almost makes Keith laugh, knowing Shiro is as high up as you can go on this ship, but it doesn’t make him feel better. He just wants to lay down and cry.

“Shiro?” Keith calls out as soon as he steps into the quarters, the adrenaline of the situation fading and his anxiety really seeping in as his breath quickens and he looks around for the comfort of his husband. “Takashi? I-I need you, where are you?”

“Hey.” Shiro steps out of the nursery and frowns as he walks up. “I was just putting Kai down, what’s up?”

“I… I-I got…” Keith’s mouth quivers as he drops his gym bag. 

“Honey.” Shiro’s face fades to concern as he hurries to pull Keith into a hug. “What happened?” He coos as Keith starts to cry, burying his face in Shiro’s neck and hugging him back with as much strength as he can muster after the workout. “I got you, it’s okay. It’s all okay, you’re here with me.”

“I’m sorry.” Keith sobs. He feels so ridiculous for crying right now, but he can’t help it. It’s like life is just kicking him when he’s down over and over and  _ over _ again. 

“Shh, shh, cry it out.”

Keith actually barks out a laugh through the tears as he squeezes Shiro back. “You’re talking to me the same way you talk to Kai.”

“Oh.” Shiro laughs too. “I guess I’m still in baby talk mode. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, i-it’s cute.” Keith sniffles, pulling away a little to wipe his eyes. “Th-This fucking guy saw me changing in the locker room and he misgendered the fuck out of me and told me I should use the other locker room.”

“What?” Shiro’s face falls, his eyebrows pushing together as his hands come up to hold Keith’s shoulders. “Keith, do you know who he was?”

He shakes his head. “No, but he was new. I told him to fuck off and yelled at him and shit, but he said he was going to fucking report it to his superior. I know that doesn’t mean jack shit. He doesn’t know that we’re literally the top of the chain of command here, but…” Keith stops and sniffs as he tries to swallow the lump in his throat. “It just felt like shit. I hate how I look right now, Takashi.”

“Keith, no one who treats you that way is working on this ship.” Shiro glares. “We’re reporting this. He is not going to be hard to find and paternal leave or not, I’m captain and you’re my husband. We’re not tolerating this.”

“I-I don’t know if we should make a whole thing-”

“Baby, no one should ever get away with treating you like that. He’s gone.” Shiro says as he reaches up to tuck Keith’s hair back behind his ears. “Oh Angel, your hair is soaked.”

“I pushed it too hard.” Keith sighs. “I know it was stupid and I’m sorry, but I don’t want to lie to you and I already feel bad about it, so please don’t lecture me about my health right now.”

“Okay.” Shiro nods, pressing a kiss to the center of Keith’s forehead. “You know how I feel, but I’m not here to mother you. Let me make you a smoothie, so you can recoop and then I’ll grab the data pad and figure out who this snot nosed kid fucking with you is.”

“Thanks.” Keith breathes, half the tension falling out of his shoulders. He doesn’t know what he’d do without Shiro being so protective. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Kai’s awake and needs feeding, are you up for it?”

Keith takes a deep breath and nods his head. He’s not going to let this bad day turn into a worse one. 

He follows Shiro into the kitchen and hugs him from behind while he blends up his smoothie, his breath still hitching a tiny bit as he kisses Shiro’s shoulders just for the contact comfort. 

“You’re sweet.” Shiro smiles as he pours the smoothie into a glass. “Are you okay?”

“Just shaken up and really hating my fucking body today.” Keith mumbles as he steps away to take the glass. “I know it takes time, but I already spent so many years getting to where I was and now I need to earn it all over again.”

“I’m sorry Baby, but don’t forget, you’re not any less of a man because your tummy’s a little soft and your thighs are a little bigger right now.” Shiro says in the world’s sweetest voice as he slides his hand up Keith’s shirt and rubs his belly. “You’re the handsomest guy in the galaxy.”

“You’re a dork.” Keith blushes, looking down at the green concoction Shiro blended up for him. 

“Mm.” Shiro tilts his head and lowers his voice a little as he splays his fingers out over Keith’s abdomen. “A dork who’d love to play with your dick in a little bit. If you’re up to it.” He raises his eyebrows. “You look great when you get home from the gym.”

Keith’s face burns even redder as he cracks a grin and laughs. “You’re dirty talking to me in the middle of our kitchen. You’re such a nutjob.”

“I can’t help it.” Shiro shrugs. “I lose all sense of reason when I see my crazy sexy husband working up a sweat.”

Keith rolls his eyes and presses his lips to Shiro’s cheek. “Well that’s one way to make me stop crying. Go get Kai. I’ll feed her, we’ll look up that shitty guy who came after me, and then we can uh… have some alone time if the baby’s calm enough.”

“Sounds like a plan, Baby.” Shiro says with one more quick kiss to Keith’s lips before he pulls away to fetch their daughter. 

Keith watches him go and takes a deep breath. He’s still shaken up and feeling down on himself, but like always, Shiro tends to make these things a lot better.


	11. Settle Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this will be the final official chapter of this fic! After this will be an epilogue piece to complete the happy ending as promised <3

“Alright, let’s figure out who this motherfucker is.” Shiro says as Keith snorts beside him. “What?”

“You said motherfucker.” Keith chuckles as he rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder and looks on at the data pad. He’s still a little sniffly from the incident, but they’ve gotten through the day, put Kai to bed, and now they’re snuggled up on the couch scrolling through Shiro’s data pad to identify the cadet who’d harassed Keith in the locker room. “I like when you get protective. It’s cute.”

“Well no one fucks with my husband, yeah?” Shiro cracks a smile as he presses a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “Do you see him?” He asks, scrolling slowly through the list of staff profiles onboard the Atlas. 

“Hm.” Keith squints at the list, looking over each face until he sees it. That stupid babyfaced asshole who decided Keith’s locker room presence was a personal attack. “That’s him.”

“Him? Atherton?”

“Yeah.” Keith glares at the screen. “That’s him.”

“I’ll call him in tomorrow.”

“Are you going to dismiss him?”

“From his Atlas assignment, yes.” Shiro nods. “He can’t be a part of this ship if he’s harassing one of the highest ranking leaders onboard.”

“Thanks, Takashi.” Keith sighs in relief, moving in closer to snuggle into him as Shiro sets the data pad down. “Today fucking sucked. I feel hideous.”

“Oh Baby, don’t let this guy get you down. You know you’re beautiful to me.”

“I don’t wanna be beautiful.” Keith mumbles. Usually he actually does love that compliment, but not today. 

“Well you’re handsome too and tough as fuck and very,  _ very _ sexy.” Shiro grins as he leans down to kiss Keith’s nose. 

“I’m in pajamas, I’m not really dripping in sex appeal right now.”

“Sure you are.” Shiro says, running his flesh hand over Keith’s bare thigh. He’s in a pair of cotton shorts and a loose t-shirt. “I’m always turned on by you.”

“Always?” Keith cocks an eyebrow. “How about when our daughter spit up on my face the other day?”

“That’s an unfair scenario.” Shiro pouts before turning his head to give Keith a kiss. “Kai’s gonna be down for at least a few hours. Do you feel up to sex?”

“I don’t know.” Keith sighs. “It’d be nice to get off, but I don’t feel great about myself right now.”

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Shiro assures, his hand still rubbing Keith’s thigh with intent. “But I would love to get you off right here.”

“...On the couch?”

“Yeah.” Shiro smiles, perfectly innocent as he presses a few kisses to Keith’s ear. “Right here.”

Keith blushes a little and parts his legs just the tiniest bit further, letting Shiro’s hand inch further up. 

“You’ve had a bad day, Angel. Let me take your mind off it.” Shiro says as he slides his hand between Keith’s legs to palm over him. 

“Mm.” Keith sighs, his head lolling onto Shiro’s shoulder as he shuts his eyes. “Yeah, that feels nice.”

“Yeah?” Shiro kneads him a little through the cotton as Keith starts to slowly dampen the fabric, warm and wet behind the layer of clothing. “Oh Baby, you’re being so good for me already.”

Keith’s heart thumps a little at that and he keeps his eyes shut, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s bicep to hold it like a teddy bear as he nods his head, letting Shiro do what he wants. 

“You’re so sweet like this.” Shiro says in a soft voice as he pushes his hand inside the shorts and gets Keith’s swollen clit between his fingers, jerking it off as Keith stays snuggled close to him. He’s already soaked from just Shiro’s touch. “Your little dick is so hard for me.”

“Mm, you make me feel good.” Keith says in nearly a whisper, fully relaxed as Shiro starts to massage his clit in deep circles. It’s astounding how hot and heavy he still gets from just Shiro’s hand alone. 

“God, you’re wet.” Shiro says with a kiss to the top of his head. “Can I make you come right here?”

“I-I might squirt.” Keith blushes. “I don’t wanna stain the couch.”

“I’ll wipe it up, Baby. Don’t worry about anything, just let me take care of you.” 

“Can I have the vibrations?”

“Of course.” Shiro smiles, taking his flesh hand away, but letting Keith keep holding on to his arm as he floats the hover hand over and dips it inside Keith’s shorts. One mechanical finger is enough to give Keith’s clit full coverage as he starts to vibrate the digit and press down on him. 

Keith lets out a moan, low in Shiro’s ear as he grinds his pussy against the vibrations. They’re so  _ deep _ , he can always feel them throughout his hips and his hole keeps clenching around the imaginary finger he wishes was inside him right now, but he still isn’t healed enough. “Kashi, this is gonna make me come.” He pants as Shiro works the finger over him, massaging him in just the right way to make the pleasure swell. 

“Let me watch you come, Angel. I love seeing you feel good.”

Keith whines and holds onto Shiro’s arm a little tighter as he squirms in pleasure, scootching himself up to the edge of the couch, so he won’t stain it when he comes, but it’s approaching quickly and when Shiro starts to rub him fast, it hits him all at once. “ _ Takashi _ .” He whimpers as he squirts against Shiro’s hand and the fabric of his shorts, trembling and squeezing his eyes shut as his pussy gushes and twitches against Shiro’s vibrations that are  _ still _ pressed to his clit. When the orgasm passes, Shiro doesn’t budge, Keith’s breath hitching as the overwhelming pleasure tenses his whole body and peaks once again as he squirts for the second time with a loud cry, dripping onto the floor as Keith shakes through it. 

“Good boy, you did so fucking good, Baby.” Shiro coos when he finally turns the vibrations off and removes his hand, leaving Keith soaked and trembling with aftershocks. “Feel better?”

“I’m fucking drenched.” Keith pants. “Jesus, Shiro. Two in a row?”

“I wanted to make you feel good after today.” Shiro smiles. “Let me help you clean up. You didn’t actually get that much on the couch, I’ll wipe up the floor.”

“Sex has gotten really messy ever since this squirting thing started.”

“I don’t mind. I actually really like it.” Shiro laughs as he pulls away and helps Keith to his feet. “Let’s get you a change of clothes.”

Keith lets Shiro lead him to the bedroom, his legs still jelly, so he lets Shiro undress him too. He blushes when Shiro brings him clean pajamas and puts them on himself, giving Shiro a kiss before his husband walks off to clean up the mess they made.

He meets Shiro on the couch once the evidence of their spontaneous session is cleaned and curls back up, eager to stay in his husband’s embrace for a while after the day he’s had.

“So if I call that cadet into my office tomorrow, do you want to be there too?” Shiro asks, stroking his fingers through Keith’s hair. 

“Yeah. I want to see the look on his face.” Keith smiles a bit. “I want to be there.”

“Sounds good, Baby.” Shiro says with a kiss to his forehead. “We’ll deal with him together.”

**

Keith has butterflies in his stomach all next morning. Shiro goes to work and he takes care of Kai, nervous as it makes him, but he knows he’s capable. He feeds her, changes her diaper, plays with her until it’s time to go. She has to come with to the meeting, but she’s fairly sated with a full tummy and a smile on her sweet chubby face.  

When Shiro calls the cadet to his office, Keith stands beside him, behind his desk with Kai in his arms. He’s in his uniform again and was relieved to find that not only did he fit into it, but that he actually looked and felt quite masculine in it again. He’s in a good place and ready to watch Shiro send this cadet packing. He still doesn’t know what rock this kid was under not knowing who he was, but maybe in his post-pregnancy form, he just hadn’t recognized him. 

“You feeling good?” Shiro asks, looking up at him from his desk chair. 

“Feeling great.” Keith nods, giving Kai’s forehead a kiss and smiling when he notices the framed picture of him and Kai on Shiro’s desk. It’s sweet. 

When a knock comes from Shiro’s office door, Keith’s heart thumps, but he stills himself, rubbing Kai’s back as Shiro calls for the cadet to come in. 

Keith suppresses the urge to smirk as the cadet enters the office, looking pale-faced and nervous at the sight of him. 

“Have a seat.” Shiro says, eyebrows furrowed and voice steady as Cadet Atherton sits. “My husband told me about an incident in the gym locker room - an incident I was able to confirm with a report  _ you _ submitted to your direct superior.”

“Sir, I…” The cadet squirms and clears his throat. “I-I had no idea that it was your um…”

“Husband.” Shiro finishes for him, eyebrows pushing closer together as Keith tries not to glow with pride at the word. Damn right he’s Shiro’s husband. “And he isn’t just that, but he’s also one of your superior officers even if you don’t work for him directly. Even if he’s on paternity leave. We don’t tolerate harassment of any kind on this ship.”

“I didn’t know it was him when I um…” He tugs at his collar and gulps. “When I confronted him.”

“You shouldn’t have to know who I am.” Keith says, his heart pounding a bit as he glares over. “I’m not the only transgender person on this ship. No matter who I am, what my rank is, there isn’t a place for you here if you’re going to harass people in locker rooms.”

“No place for me?” The cadet blinks at Shiro. “Sir, it was one incident. Please, working on the Atlas is my dream and I  _ just _ got assigned and-”

“You’ll get your reassignment by tomorrow morning.” Shiro says in the same stoic voice, serious and commanding, unlike the sweet tone Keith sees him put on with himself and with Kai. “Until then, you’re on behavioral probation, and a demerit is going on your permanent record. Any further incident and you’ll be out of the Garrison entirely, not just this ship. Understood?”

“Understood, Sir.” The cadet says, voice wobbling as he stands and salutes Shiro. Keith could swear he looks like he’s about to cry. 

Shiro gestures to the door and Keith watches him leave, breathing a sigh of relief when he’s gone and door slides shut behind him. “Thank you, Baby.” Keith says, planting a kiss on Shiro’s forehead. “That really means a lot to me.”

“Well, it’s not a favor, you know? I’d never let someone like that stay on the Atlas, even if you weren’t the person he harassed.” Shiro rises to his feet and smiles as he caresses Kai’s cheek. “You were such a good girl for that, weren’t you ladybug?” He glances up at Keith. “She’s so well behaved today. You’re doing great.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you’re the one who got her up and ready this morning and look how calm she’s being with you.” Shiro practically glows. “I have some other work. I can put it off if needed, but it’d be good to get it done today. Do you want to take her until the evening?”

“The evening?” Keith blushes. “All day? Should I?”

“I think you can, Baby. You’re her dad.” Shiro presses a reassuring kiss to Keith’s cheek. “I’m a phone call away if you need me. Go have a daddy daughter day.”

“Maybe uh, I could take her to the park in the stroller?”

“Sounds like a great idea.” Shiro nods.  

“Not gonna ask me if I remember what all to bring, or remind me to put sunscreen on her?” Keith cocks an eyebrow and laughs when Shiro shakes his head. 

“I know you know. Go have fun, loves.” Shiro gives Keith a proper kiss on the lips then leans down to kiss Kai’s forehead. “I’ll see you later.”

“See you then.” Keith says, a light blush on his cheeks as he leaves Shiro’s office to carry Kai back home. He feels really good today. He feels like he’s got this and Shiro’s only a phone call away if he needs him, or gets overwhelmed. It might be nice to get some fresh air with the baby.

Back home, he sets her down in her crib to change out of his uniform and into a pair of jeans. They’re still tighter on him than he’d prefer, but he puts his packer in, ties his hair back in a ponytail and slips into a t-shirt. Looking in the mirror, he realizes he feels more like himself than he has in months. His body’s coming back. 

“Here you go, cutie.” He grins as he dresses Kai in her ladybug dress and puts her carefully in her stroller, making sure the visor is up to protect her when he wheels her out. He has to admit, he loves the way everyone fawns over her as he takes her through the Atlas, letting Lance and Allura stop to play with her for a few minutes before he gets her out to the parking lot. 

He feels confident about this. It’s  _ literally _ a walk in the park. 

“In you go, little one.” Keith says when he straps a fussy Kai into her car seat, kissing her forehead to settle her down before folding the stroller and putting it in the trunk. 

The short drive to the park seems to calm her down. She loves being rocked and driving tends to put babies to sleep, so by the time they arrive and Keith gets the stroller unfolded again, she’s drowsy and content, babbling as Keith puts her back in the stroller and locks the car. 

His stomach turns a little bit as he wheels her on the sidewalk, passing the trees and various playgrounds. The benches are chock full of moms and babysitters, watching their toddlers, or cradling their babies. He hopes he doesn’t stand out. He’s the only dad here.  

Still, he strolls Kai along, smiling at anyone who meets his eye until he finds a nice bench of his own in the shade, taking Kai out to coo to her and rock her in his arms until she starts giggling. It has to be the most precious sound in the world, the way his daughter laughs when she’s happy. 

He stays there for a while, just holding her, relishing in the familiar feeling of being close to her again as he holds her against his chest and watches the older children play. Soon, that’ll be Kai and he’ll be the anxious dad watching from the bench, making sure she doesn’t fall off the monkey bars. He can already picture Shiro pushing her on the swingset, the way he’ll probably send the hover arm flying to catch her if she’s about to tumble off of anything. 

“What a precious baby girl!” A shrill voice startles Keith out of his daydream as he turns to see a middle aged woman in a tracksuit with headphones hanging around her neck. 

“Oh!” Keith blushes. “Y-Yeah, um, this is Kai.”

“She looks brand new.”

“She’s pretty recent.” Keith laughs, hoping he’s not being judged for having such a little one out at the park, but there’s plenty of other babies around.

“Was your wife’s labor easy? She looks like she might have been a big one.”

Geeze, this lady is nosey for a passerby. Keith blushes a little deeper as he holds Kai closer and answers. “I have a husband.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful! You adopted?”

“Sure.” Keith fakes a smile, not eager to explain his gender to a stranger, until Kai starts to fuss in his arms. This lady’s weird vibes are pissing his kid off already. “Shh, shh it’s okay.” He coos just as she starts to cry, squirming around his grip like she’s trying to get away. Fuck. “What’s wrong, kiddo?”

“It looks like she has heat rash.”

“Wait, what?” Keith blinks. 

“Look at her thighs.” 

The woman points and Keith looks down where Kai’s dress has hiked up from the struggle and sees the patches of red splotchy skin on her thighs, worse where it’s being rubbed against her diaper. Ugh, he’s only had her out for about an hour and in the  _ shade _ . Is he cursed? “Um, thanks, I’m just gonna get her home.”

“Good luck to you.” The lady says with a wave before jogging off, leaving Keith to fret as he tries to soothe his wailing daughter.  

His first instinct is to call Shiro. A heat rash, could she have a fever? He feels her forehead and decides she doesn’t, just sunwarm, and she settles down a little at his touch. 

“You’re okay, kiddo.” Keith coos, taking a deep breath. Okay, he fucked up a little. He clearly didn’t protect her from the sun well enough, but it’s not the end of the world. He knows how to treat a simple heat rash. “I’m sorry, Kai. Just wanted to show you the outside world a little bit, you know?” He deflates with a sigh. “I’ll be better next time. If we want to show you all the planets of the galaxy, I think we’re gonna need to be able to handle a walk in the park.”

She cries in response, drawing the eyes of some of the nearby mothers and nannies. They’ve gotta think Keith is a total ditzy dad at best as he rocks her a bit to soothe her then tries to maneuver her back into the stroller with all her little thrashing. 

He takes her straight back home, mourning the loss of the fresh air and cool breeze when he straps her back into the car seat and tosses the stroller back in the trunk. 

Back at the Atlas, he hurries her inside. He knows it’s not anything serious, but she’s still crying and he hates knowing that she’s hurting, even a tiny bit, or that she’s uncomfortable because he took her out in the heat. Plus, Shiro trusted him today, and Keith is repeating his therapist’s mantra in his head. 

_ I’m her dad. I’ve got this. I know what to do if she gets a heat rash. She’s crying because she’s a baby, not because she hates me. She’s crying because she has a rash, not because I failed her. I’m the person who can make her feel better right now. _

“I’m sorry, Kai.” Keith whispers once he gets her back in their quarters, holding her against his chest as he runs a cool bath in the sink. “But until you got that rash, you had a good time right? You got a little sun and we had some time together. Daddy’s gonna feed you right after we get you cooled down, alright? Then we’ll have play time until you’re ready for your nap.”

She whines in response and Keith has to remind himself that talking to the baby is good for her language development, even though it feels like he’s talking to himself. 

Even though she’s crying, he cracks a smile at her face. It’s all red and her eyes are all scrunched up, her cheeks looking even fatter than usual. He plants a kiss on each one before wiping her nose and eyes. “You might have gotten my temper kiddo, that’s a pretty solid tantrum face.” He says as he eyes the rising water in the sink.

“Okay, ladybug. This is gonna cool you down.” Keith says, shutting the faucet off and carefully stripping her of her dress and diaper, which was thankfully clean other than some sweat. He lowers Kai into the sink, holding her up as he hums to her and gently washes her sensitive skin, paying extra attention to the part with the rash. 

It takes all of five minutes for her cries to turn to whines, then her returns as she gurgles and splashes around, grabbing onto Keith’s fingers to try and put them in her mouth one by one as he watches her. 

“You’re too precious.” He chuckles, carefully washing her bit by bit before taking her out and drying her off. He puts her in a fresh diaper and a thin onesie to let her cool down, then takes her temperature, breathing a sigh of relief when it’s normal. He double checks that there’s plenty of powder on the rash before settling with her on the couch for feeding time. He puts Paw Patrol on the TV, feeds her a bottle as he kisses her little face between sips, a dish towel draped over his shoulder, so he can burp her afterwards.

When the front door slides open, Keith gets to look up at Shiro with a smile on his face and a happy baby in his arms, Kai perfectly content in his arms as Shiro walks in. 

“Hey you guys.” Shiro grins, walking over to give Keith’s head a kiss. “I just came home to grab some lunch. How was the park?”

“Um…” Keith chews his lip. “She… got a little heat rash.”

“Heat rash?” Shiro’s eyebrows push together. “How bad? Where?”

Keith feels his stomach turn. Shit, he knows he did a good job here, that it’s a tiny little rash and that he took care of her properly, but if Shiro gets mad at him, he’ll feel like the worst dad in the world anyways. “I-It was just a little on her inner thighs.” Keith swallows. “Not too bad. I gave her a cool bath and redressed her and took her temperature, which was normal. I put some powder on to soothe it and she’s eating great and laughing, so I think she’s fine.”

“Were you okay?”

“Yeah.” Keith nods, breathing a sigh of relief. “I was a little freaked out, but I remembered what you said about me being her dad and I know I can take care of her when she needs me. I think I did good.”

“It sounds like you did great, Baby.” Shiro grins, sitting down next to him and reaching over to stroke Kai’s cheek before planting a kiss on the side of Keith’s nose. “I’m proud of you.”

“You shouldn’t be proud of me for just taking care of our kid.” Keith blushes. 

“Of course I am. I know how hard it’s been for you lately and you’re doing great.” Shiro says, taking Keith’s free hand and squeezing it as he looks into his eyes with so much devotion and pride, that Keith feels like he might tear up a bit. “You’re an amazing dad, Keith. Me and Kai are lucky to have you.”

“Thanks, Shiro.” Keith sighs, leaning his head on his shoulder as he cradles the baby against his chest. He knows that his issues aren’t magically cured, that one good day doesn’t mean he’ll stopped doubting himself as a parent entirely, or that he won’t feel down again, but he feels so much better now. 

He can do this. He  _ knows _ he can do this and looking up at his husband, then down at their child, there isn’t anywhere he’d rather be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read this far! This has been one of my favorite fics to write and I can't believe it's almost at it's close. Please leave kudos/comments as they keep me going and don't forget to follow me on twitter @nuttinonice (platform in bio where you can find early access to fic chapters and other content!)


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took to post such a short epilogue. Life has been hectic, but I'm proud to call this fic officially done!

“Come on kiddo, you got this.” Keith grins as he holds the camera, making sure to capture every moment of Shiro holding their baby daughter up by her little hands, her feet on the living room carpet,  _ so _ close to taking a step on her own. 

Kai gives a giggle and takes a few wobbly steps with Shiro’s assistance. 

“That’s it, Kai. Walk to Da-Da.” Shiro encourages, his voice so soft and sweet with their child, Keith swears he’s going to fall in love with his husband all over again. 

Kai’s gotten so big so quickly. Her little red face filled out into chubby fat cheeks, always rosey, the barely-there hair on her head thickening into a soft layer of striking black. Keith’s hair. Her vocabulary’s expanded to a few words here and there. She calls him da-da and Shiro papa. She calls Krolia  _ nah-nah _ and if Shiro asks her, “what’s da-da’s name?” Kai will practically squeak with delight before shouting  _ Keef! Keef! _

The more she grows, the more Keith feels that bond reforming between them. The unspoken deep connection he felt when he was pregnant, it returns a little more every day as he gets to know his daughter, gets to prove how he can care for and love her with all of his heart. There are still down days, but they’re not as bad. He’s happy. He thinks he might be the happiest he’s ever been. 

“Good job, Sweetie!” Shiro grins as she takes a stronger step, still holding onto his hands for support and Keith laughs when Kai gives the camera a goofy smile and a little squeak. She seems to adore when Shiro breaks out the pet names. Like father, like daughter. 

“You’re almost there, Kai. You can do this, yeah?” Keith takes a few steps back to make sure she has room as Shiro carefully lets go of one of her hands, lets her take a few more shakey steps with a little less help. “Holy shit, Takashi, I think she’s gonna do it.”

“Don’t curse in our home videos.” Shiro teases, planting an encouraging kiss on Kai’s forehead before he slowly,  _ gently _ pulls his other hand away from her small grip and stands up straight to watch. 

Kai stands on her own for a moment, wobbling, but seeming determined as she leans forward with the intent of taking a step, Keith’s heart pounding before she tumbles back to a sitting position and whines. 

“Aw, she’ll get there.” Shiro smiles, looking up at Keith with pride in his eyes even if Kai didn’t progress any more than she did the day before. “She’s so smart, right? Like I’m not just being a dad, she’s really smart. 

“She’s eleven months old, Baby.” Keith smiles back as he lowers the camera and blows Kai a little kiss. “But yeah, she’s smart as fuck.”

“Should we call it a day?”

“Yeah, I should start dinner.” Keith shrugs, lifting the camera back up to turn off the recording when he catches a glimpse of Kai pushing herself back up in the viewfinder. “Holy shit, wait, wait.”

Shiro puts his hands up in mock surrender and stares with wide eyes along with Keith as Kai manages to push herself back onto her feet, not too steady, but staying up this time. 

Keith gets the camera on her again and tries to keep his jaw from dropping as ever so slowly, Kai takes a tiny step, giggling when she succeeds. 

“Oh my God.” Shiro breathes. “Baby... “

“You can do it Kai!” Keith whoops, holding his free hand out to beckon her. “You can do it. Come to da-da, you got this.”

Kai takes another full step forward and squeals, taking one more before tumbling again, forward into a crawling position.

“I can’t believe it.” Keith laughs through teary eyes as he shuts the camera off and reaches down to scoop Kai up into his arms, smothering her chubby face in kisses. “You did it, princess!”

“Okay, our kid is a genius. A prodigy.” Shiro jokes, his own eyes glistening with happy tears as he kisses Keith’s forehead and then Kai’s. “She’s growing up too fast.”

“You’re gonna lose it at her birthday party next month.”

“You know I am.” Shiro says with a squeeze, sniffing a bit before pinching Kai’s cheek a little and giving Keith one more kiss. “I’m so happy right now, Baby. I just can’t even tell you.”

“Me too.” Keith breathes out like a relief. He  _ is  _ happy _.  _ His heart feels so full, holding his child in his arms while his husband holds him, both of them blinking back tears just from seeing their baby take a few steps on her own for the very first time. He can’t imagine what all the milestones awaiting them are going to feel like. He can’t imagine how on Earth their family can get anymore perfect. 

All he knows is that he can’t wait to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the incredible support this fic has received! I can't believe it's finally, OFFICIALLY done and if you read through this whole thing, I can't express how much that means to me. Please let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed this work, but most importantly, make sure to connect with / follow me on Twitter @nuttinonice ! Reader engagement means so much to me and the amount of comments, CC's I got on there alone about this fic really kept me going. 
> 
> It's almost sad to wrap this fic up, but I'm so content with the ending and I hope it made you all as happy to read it as it made me to write it. On to new stories! More Sheith to come and [spoiler alert] I think I'll be dipping my toes into some Promare work soon ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to embark on this story with you all! I've had a great time writing it and have learned a whole lot about babies. I'll be updating this story on a weekly basis! For more accurate updates, make sure to follow me on Twitter!
> 
> You can also follow "Sheith Family Zine" which I founded if you like domestic content or Parents!Sheith.


End file.
